4 TEMPORADA A História Secreta De Elijah O Recomeço
by Naylah St
Summary: Leu todas na ordem que postei? Se não, nada fará sentido, ok? Criei uma personagem para abordar os Originais de TVD. Enjoy the Mikaelson family secrets.


– Será uma oportunidade de retratarmos um segundo momento da história, Elizabeth. O que acha?

– Não sei Philip, continuações assim soam-me como a saga Crepúsculo...- Elizabeth riu para o editor do outro lado da linha. – acho que esse assunto está desgastado e não quero escrever para adolescentes.

– Bem, você é quem sabe, mas preciso de seus manuscritos daqui três meses no máximo ou vamos perder toda a publicidade.

– Já tenho uma história em mente. Fique tranquilo. Terá seu manuscrito. Até mais.

Não. Ela não tinha nada em mente, mas teria que pensar em algo e depressa.

– Era o Philip. Quer algo novo daqui três meses e nem sequer pensei sobre o que escrever. – sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Elijah.

– Com o sucesso de seu primeiro livro, não pode decepcionar seus leitores – ele sorriu zombando de sua falta de criatividade.

– Pensei em visitar Elena e Damon no final de semana. O que acha? Se nada me ocorrer em no máximo duas semanas, acho que terei de continuar a história deles...

– Boa ideia. Rebekah me ligou esta manhã e pediu para que fôssemos visitá-la também.

– Ótimo. Vou fazer as malas. Vamos ficar quantos dias?

– Uma semana no máximo. Tenho que voltar. Estamos finalizando aquele bendito contrato e farei pressão nos investidores.

Elizabeth beijou Elijah e entrou para o quarto.

– Liz, vou descer até o café. Quer alguma coisa?

– Não, obrigada.

Elijah deixou o apartamento. Pegou o celular e discou para Rebekah.

– Estamos voltando, mas só posso ficar uma semana.

– Ótimo. Ela não desconfiou, não é Elijah? Não quero essa historia recomeçando.

– Não. Fica fria. Teve alguma notícia extra?

– Klaus ainda está investigando. Precisamos de tempo e curiosamente é o que menos temos agora. Já começaram os sinais?

– Se falta de criatividade for um deles, sim. Se não for, ainda não.

– Está bem. Amo você.

– Também te amo. Até sábado.

– Até.

Elijah desligou. Eram claros os sinais, mas não ia preocupar Rebekah. Elizabeth já não estava comendo a não ser que bebesse dele. Olhou para o café e decidiu entrar e realmente fazer alguma coisa lá dentro.

– Damon?

– Oh, olá Elijah. Como vai você?

– Direto ao ponto. Você falou com a médica?

– Sim e não. Precisamos dela aqui. Meredith não consegue diagnosticar por hipóteses, sabe como é...

– Estaremos aí no final de semana. Elena está bem?

– Está assustada, mas está bem.

– Quem contou sobre Katherina a ela, você ou Jeremy? – Elijah riu do outro lado da linha.

– Se sabe a resposta, pro que pergunta? Nos vemos daqui três dias.

Desligaram.

Katherina não morreu com o golpe de Jeremy. Demoraram muito tempo para descobrir. Somente quando ela apareceu para Stefan.

– Por que sua irmã e seu irmão não podem morar em uma cidade que tenha aeroporto?

Elijah riu. Elizabeth não gostava de ter de ir até Mystic Falls de carro.

– Vamos para a nossa casa primeiro deixar a bagagem ou quer ir direto?

– Podemos ir direto. Está ansioso não é?

– Um pouco.- Ele a olhou com carinho.

O carro acessou a alameda da casa de Klaus. Eles desceram e foram recebidos por Rebekah.

– Até que enfim! Poxa vida, precisam morar tão longe?

Abraçou Elijah e Elizabeth eufórica.

– Venham. Vamos entrar. Avisei todo mundo que vocês chegariam e virão todos para o jantar. Bem, de certa forma.

– Até que enfim! – Stefan entrava na sala e os abraçava. – Poxa vocês desaparecem em uma eterna lua de mel em Paris.

– Vocês é que se escondem nessa cidade, Stefan – Elizabeth retribuía o abraço do entusiasmado dele.

– Fizeram boa viagem?

– Ótima.

– Vamos deixar as meninas fofocando e vamos para o escritório. – Stefan puxou Elijah.

– Liz, venha conhecer a estufa que o Stefan montou para mim.

Stefan entrou no escritório e fechou a porta ouvindo Rebekah afastar Elizabeth.

– Ok. O que sabemos até agora, além do desaparecimento de Katherine é que tem alguma coisa com o pai de Elizabeth. – Stefan falava afobado.

– Klaus me disse que não encontraram o corpo dele em Skye.

– Nunca houve a morte dele, portanto, não havia o corpo. Agora resta saber onde ele está.

– Sinceramente Stefan, Bonnie pode ter se equivocado. Preciso ler o grimório. Seria ótimo se Elizabeth pudesse fazê-lo. Dois não mortos são ameaça demais. Katherina e o pai de Elizabeth...

Stefan assentiu.

– Mas isso não será possível, caro. Encontramos um professor de gaélico e estamos misturando trechos do grimório com frases desconexas para ele traduzir corretamente.

– A tradução deve vir acompanhada de interpretação Stefan... é complicado.

– Acha que ela suportaria recordar? Não, melhor não. Ainda acho que deviam ficar aqui ou em minha casa.

– Elizabeth insiste em ir para a casa do lago e ficar lá.

– Você devia ter me ouvido e vendido aquela casa.

– Eu sei.

– Stefan que trabalho fantástico! Eu quero uma igual Elijah e nem pense em pedir para alguém fazer. – Elizabeth riu e abraçou Elijah.

– Acho que dá para montar uma mini estufa em uma das varandas em Paris.

– Paris? Não, vamos voltar a morar aqui. Temos ainda a casa do lago e é só reformar um pouquinho.

Elijah olhou horrorizado para Rebekah que evitou encará-lo.

– Stefan, pode pedir para alguém descer as malas? Juro estou super cansada e preciso de um banho antes de rever todo mundo. Bekah, em qual quarto vamos ficar?

Elijah sorriu para irmã.

– Vem, vou te acompanhar. Andei reformando alguns cômodos. Klaus tem bom gosto, mas não para dividir uma casa com uma mulher ou duas...

Ambas sumiram escada acima.

– Ainda bem que Elizabeth nunca pediu nada a Rebekah.

– Pois é. Espero que ela não faça isso comigo de vez em quando.

– Liz! Acorde – Elijah beijava Elizabeth que insistia em permanecer dormindo. – Não vai conseguir se arrumar a tempo.

– Estou com sono... só mais um pouquinho... – ela resmungou virando-se de lado.

– Elizabeth vou contar até 10 para a Srta levantar dessa cama. O pessoal vai chegar daqui uma hora. Vamos.

Elijah puxou o edredon e uma poça de sangue rodeava Elizabeth.

– Elizabeth! Levante. Elizabeth.

Elijah correu para o corredor e chamou Rebekah.

– Chame a médica que conhece. Depressa.

Meredith estava no quarto examinando Elizabeth. Ao seu lado, Bonnie acompanhava tudo.

– Veja, é muito difícil diagnosticar um... você sabe. Não tenho parâmetros. O que posso fazer é alguns exames e monitorar seus resultados tentando concluir alguma coisa. Vou precisar estudar. – disse isso com certa alegria. – vou colher o sangue de todos e fazer comparativos. É o máximo que posso fazer. Para a febre sugiro o método do pano úmido. Não sei se posso medicá-la. Mas uma coisa adianto. Ela precisa comer e depressa. Está fraca.

Entreolharam-se.

– Vou esperar lá embaixo. O cheiro é... desesperador – Damon, que já havia bebido de Elizabeth, conhecia o gosto e era a melhor coisa que já havia tomado desde que se tornara um vampiro. Não admirava que Elijah e Klaus digladissem por ela.

– Está bem. Avisamos se acontecer novamente. Obrigada. – Rebekah se aproximou de Elizabeth e a acordou.

Tudo havia sido trocado de forma que quando acordasse, Elizabeth não saberia o que aconteceu.

– Elizabeth! Acorde. O pessoal já está aqui.

– Por que Elijah não me acordou? – Pulou da cama e foi para o banheiro terminar de secar o cabelo. Vestiu-se e desceram.

– Elizabeth! – Elena a abraçou apertado seguida de Damon. – Está quente... – Elena sorriu de forma estranha. Como podia?

– Estranho não é? Pareço ter febre... como se fosse possível. Venha. Quero as novidades e não poupe os detalhes.

As pequenas rodas formavam-se e animados, punham os assuntos em dia.

– Meu editor quer a continuação da história de vocês.

–Tipo Crepúsculo? – Damon gargalhou

– Foi o que eu disse a ele. Não quero ser esse tipo de escritora. Quero algo novo a cada livro.

– Podia escrever sobre a Bekah e Stefan – Elijah riu.

– Ou sobre Klaus e Caroline. Sabe, um híbrido só para variar – Jeremy falou sem pensar.

– Um o que? – Elizabeth não entendera. Ela não sabia nada sobre Klaus. Ele havia apagado todas as memórias dela sobre eles.

– Um híbrido... você sabe... meio vampiro...meio lobo... – Jeremy olhou para todos em volta que tinham seus olhares fixos nele.

– Klaus é um lobo? - Elizabeth riu sem graça.

– Jeremy está brincando, Elizabeth. Ele sempre faz isso, esqueceu? – Elena tentava voltar o assunto.

Caroline parou na porta olhando Elizabeth. Esta correu abraçá-la, mas a recíproca não foi entusiasmada.

– Olá Elizabeth. – Caroline estava fria.

– Você está bem?

– Olá Elijah. Desculpem a demora. Fui buscar Klaus no hangar.

– E onde ele está? – Rebekah perguntou curiosa.

– Ele foi... foi...até a casa do lago. Achou que estivessem lá.

O clima de repente ficou estranho. Elizabeth olhava Elijah.

– Eu vou buscá-lo. Volto logo – beijou Elizabeth e saiu.

– Nova rodada de tequila. Quem vai? – Damon servia.

– Caroline, pelo amor de Deus, mude essa cara – Bonnie ralhava com ela.

– E que cara quer que eu faça? Não suporto essa mulher por aqui. E o cheiro dela... parece... humana...

As amigas entreolharam-se.

– Essa mulher é Elizabeth, Caroline, lembra-se? Ela é nossa amiga. – Elena é quem brigava agora.

– Amiga? Só se for de vocês. Para mim será sempre uma ameaça a não ser que alguém apague as memórias do Klaus.

– Caroline ele está com você agora. Está bem?

– Não. Nada está bem. - Caroline virou-se e foi para a cozinha.

– Eu falo com ela – Elena a seguiu.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Caroline? – Elizabeth aproximava-se.

– Brigou com Klaus. Só isso. Está chateada. Mas, então, Elizabeth, como se sentiu na capa da Time?

– Klaus

– Aqui.

Klaus estava sentado na sala de Elijah.

– Vamos ter que acordá-la Elijah.

Os dois se abraçaram.

– Não podemos fazer isso.

– Elijah ela está em perigo e se o processo acontecer com ela assim... – Klaus não pôde concluir.

– Não podemos. Não podemos... ainda.

– Eu sinto muito. Preciso acordá-la Elijah. Não sabemos com o que estamos lindando. Como ela está?

– Parece bem, mas já pude notar diferença. Venha, estão nos esperando.

– Elijah eu não posso ir.

Ele sorriu para o irmão.

– Somente você se lembra está bem? Ela não ou não estaria comigo. Pode acreditar. Vamos.

– Eu não posso... eu... quando estive em Paris, Elijah... o cheiro dela...

– Eu sei. Mas será muito estranho se você não aparecer. Estamos hospedados na sua casa.

– Na minha casa?

– Coisa da Rebekah... agora vamos.

Klaus se levantou sem vontade, mas o seguiu.

– Eu já volto. Vou pegar uma coisa que trouxe para você. – Elizabeth falou para Bonnie.

Voltou com um livro nas mãos.

– Achei isso em um sebo em Paris. É a sua cara.

Bonnie pegou o livro e desembalou. Folheando as páginas velhas de um antigo grimório ou diário.

– Obrigada.- Estava atônita.

– Não sei se te interessa, pois não fucei para ver seu conteúdo, mas o dono da loja me disse que é muito antigo, então... voilá. Ele me disse que está em gaélico e em inglês arcaico. Uma mistura de gaélico Irlandês e Escocês. Bacana, não é? Vai precisar traduzi-lo.

– Realmente é a minha cara. – Bonnie sorriu. – Você.. leu algumas partes?

– Não entendo essa língua. Trouxe presentes para vocês também, meninas, mas juro que só vou mexer nas outras malas amanhã, está bem?

– Ah não. Quero meu presente agora, mesmo porque se é o que estou pensando... – Elena disfarçou.

– É o que está pensando, mas o seu está na mala do Elijah. Era muito pesado e ocupava muito espaço na minha... – Elas riram. – Caroline, trouxe o perfume que gostou quando estiveram em casa, lembra?

Caroline a olhou com desprezo.

– Sim, claro – Levantou-se e saiu de perto novamente.

– Ela está brava comigo ou é impressão minha?

– Impressão – Bonnie e Elena responderam ao mesmo tempo.

– São amigas mesmo. Até mentir, o fazem juntas- Elizabeth sorriu.

– Klaus! – Rebekah corria abraçar o irmão. – Até que enfim vou ter os três por perto por uma semana.

Klaus cumprimentou a todos e se aproximou de Elizabeth.

– Olá Elizabeth.

– Como vai? – Ela o cumprimentou de forma distante. Sabia que Caroline tinha ciúmes dela, mas do que, não entendia, afinal, nenhum dos dois jamais lhe dera motivo. Apesar de que sua proximidade a incomodava mais do que ela gostaria ou poderia entender.

O perfume dela invadia Klaus em uma doce tortura enquanto ela o beijou.

A mão dele em suas costas a fez tremer.

– A rodada agora é de whisky. – Damon anunciava já em visível estado de embriaguês.

– Eu estou nessa! – Stefan gritou do outro lado da sala.

Damon se aproximou de Elizabeth com um copo.

– Não, obrigada.

– Vai recusar...? – Damon parou no meio da frase. O perfume de Elizabeth o deixava tonto.

– Acho que já bebeu demais Damon. – Elena refazia a cena.

Klaus permanecia parado olhando Elizabeth. Ela de fato estava diferente. Seu cheiro era inebriante e despertava suas memórias.

Elizabeth afagou a testa. Sentia-se fraca.

– Elijah, me desculpe, mas não me sinto bem.

– O que houve?

– Estou tonta...

– Bebeu tequila. Você não pode beber tequila. – Elijah disfarçou.

– Não. Não bebi tequila... na verdade... não bebi nada...

Elizabeth mal concluiu a frase e desmaiou, quando Klaus a pegou no ar.

– Elijah, isso está ficando perigoso demais. – Saiu com ela nos braços em direção ao piso superior.

Caroline acompanhava do outro lado da sala fula de ciúme.

– O que é que está acontecendo aqui? – disse aproximando-se de Bonnie.

– Caroline, não íamos te contar até termos certeza, mas...

– Não iam me contar? Como assim não iam me contar?

– Senhores agradeço a presença de todos, mas os assuntos que nos trouxeram até aqui por hora devem ser finalizados. Aos que desejarem momentos de aventura e encrenca em abundância, pedimos que permaneçam na sala. Aos de estômago fraco e mais medrosos, desejamos uma ótima noite e bom regresso às suas casas. – Damon estava completamente alterado.

Ninguém deixou a sala.

– Ok. O que está acontecendo. Bonnie?

– Caroline, a poupamos porque... envolve Elizabeth e Klaus...

Ela as fitou em choque.

–Eles voltaram?

– Voltaram do que, Caroline. Eles nunca foram um casal. Se toca. – Elena estava brava.

– O pai de Elizabeth era um lobo...

– E?

Caroline olhava hora para Elena e hora para Bonnie.

– Ah não... não vai me dizer que ela vai se tornar lobo também...

– Assim que voltar a ser... humana.

– O que?!

– Caroline, por favor, fique calma.

Klaus voltava para a sala.

– Onde está o whisky que ofereceu Damon?

– Opa! A turma está devagar hoje.

Elijah descia a escada.

– Quando ia me contar, Klaus? Antes ou depois da transformação? – Caroline o inquiria em fúria.

– Contar o que, Caroline?

– Que ela vai ser humana de novo.

– Não sabemos o que está ou o que vai acontecer, portanto sente e aproveite o show.

Caroline o esbofeteou. Klaus parou olhando-a furioso. Ela virou-se e saiu.

– Vá atrás dela, Klaus. – Rebekah pedia.

– De jeito nenhum. Tenho medo quando ela fica brava.

– Você viu o que ela comprou para mim? – Bonnie dirigia-se a Elijah mostrando o grimório. – Você tem certeza que ao te rebobinarem, ela não foi rebobinada também?

O grimório que Bonnie entregara a Elijah era escocês e datava de 1315.

– Pertenceu a um homem chamado Borok. Esse nome lhe é familiar?

– Borok era o nome do pai de Elizabeth... – Klaus levantava.

– Acho que está na hora de alguém acordar, Elijah e depressa. Vem Jeremy. Vamos para casa. – Bonnie deixava o pequeno circulo que se formara em volta dela.

– Bonnie, precisamos traduzir os dois grimórios. – Ela olhou para Jeremy

– Eu te ajudo se prometer que vai acordá-la Elijah. – Ele olhou para Klaus.

– Klaus o fará, mas ainda não. Precisamos saber com o que estamos lidando. – Elijah alisava o rosto.

– Tudo bem. Então vamos para a sua casa. – Bonnie estava aflita. A tradução dos grimórios que tinha, abordava a história de Borok e da mãe de Elizabeth e envolvia o feitiço que criara os originais.

Elijah pegou o casaco e os três saíram.

– Estamos indo também. Preciso levar meu beberrão para casa. – Elena puxava Damon pelo braço.

– Quer ajuda? – Stefan ajudava a segurar Damon.

– Quero. Rebekah, vamos? – Elena convidava Rebekah. Esta olhou para Klaus como se temesse deixá-lo só com Elizabeth.

– Vá. Não vou mordê-la. Vou para meu quarto e trancarei a porta logo depois de ligar a babá eletrônica. – Não era exagero. Klaus havia instalado escutas por toda a casa depois da invasão. – Vou monitorá-la do meu quarto, está bem?

Depois que todos saíram, Klaus subiu. Parou à porta do quarto e ficou olhando Elizabeth dormir. Seu cheiro despertava lembranças amargas. Como Elijah não havia percebido? Ela estava se tornando humana. Ele podia sentir seu cheiro voltando lentamente e sua pele aquecendo. Deu um passo, mas decidiu parar. Era perigoso demais se aproximar dela. Podia perder a cabeça e por tudo a perder. Voltou-se para a porta. Tinha que sair dali.

– Elijah... oh Klaus. Onde está Elijah?

Ele se virou para ela. Quente. Seu perfume inebriando-o como um veneno.

– Klaus?

– Ele foi levar Damon em casa. Eles beberam demais esta noite e Elijah...foi levá-los para casa...e...

– Está tudo bem? O que houve? Eu desmaiei de novo? – Elizabeth se levantou e de forma trôpega caminhou em sua direção. Klaus deu dois passos para trás...

– Fique...fique deitada...você desmaiou... Vou buscar alguma coisa para você comer...

Ela continuou caminhando em sua direção. Klaus estava paralisado com seu cheiro. Ele ia enlouquecer.

– Elijah vai demorar? Eu não me sinto...

Ela ameaçou cair e ele a pegou.

– O que está acontecendo comigo, Klaus?

Ele começou a chorar com ela nos braços. Seus olhos nos dela. Sentiu sua mão afagar seu cabelo e secar suas lágrimas.

– Caroline tem ciúme de mim. É melhor me por de volta na cama.

Ele não se mexeu. Olhava para ela como a uma imagem sacra e seu perfume roubava toda e qualquer consciência. Ele sucumbiu selando seus lábios nos dela em um beijo ardente. Para sua surpresa, ela não o repreendeu e correspondeu.

– Meu Deus. Perdi a cabeça – Klaus a colocou na cama. – Me perdoe. Por favor. Desculpe-me. Eu... eu também devo ter bebido demais e...por favor, me desculpe.

Klaus deixou o quarto em direção ao seu. Trancou a porta e escorregou no chão aturdido.

Elizabeth ficou na cama tentando entender o imenso desejo que aquele beijo a fizera sentir por ele. Saiu do quarto. Precisava comer. Sentia-se fraca.

No fim da escada, Caroline a esperava.

– Feliz?

– Tonta. Fraca. Pareço feliz?

– Posso sentir o cheiro de Klaus em você lá da estufa...

– Cheiro de Klaus? Deve estar de brincadeira.

– Transaram? Matou as saudades, Elizabeth?

– Do que é que você está falando, Caroline?

– Caroline! – Klaus descia a escada depressa. – Vá para o quarto e me espere lá.

– Do que você está falando, Caroline?

Ambas ignoravam a presença de Klaus.

– Ah é assim que consegue não sentir culpa por Elijah. Fingindo-se de louca ou de desmemoriada. Elizabeth você sabe jogar sujo.

– Caroline eu mandei você ir para o quarto. Agora.

– Você não manda em mim, Klaus. No máximo me pede e com educação. Eu não devia ter voltado. Devia ter ido embora para casa. Sabia que isso ia acontecer entre vocês mais cedo ou mais tarde.

– Caroline você está perdendo o controle. Cale a boca.

– Não cale. Quero saber do que ela está falando. Desembucha Caroline. Está estranha comigo desde que foi a Paris.

– Pergunte a Elijah ou até mesmo a Klaus ou Rebekah...sua história não está comigo, mas com eles. Tenham uma boa noite. – Caroline virou-se e Elizabeth a agarrou.

– Não ponha suas mãos em mim! – Caroline vociferou

Elizabeth assustada a soltou.

– Você só pode ser uma aberração. Um tumor na vida de todo mundo. – Klaus voou e agarrou Caroline.

– Pare com isso agora. – A jogou nos ombros. – Vou levá-la para casa. Bebeu demais por hoje...

Elizabeth ficou parada vendo a cena em choque. A fome falou mais alto. Seguiu para a cozinha. Apanhou duas bolsas, mas ao morder a primeira e sentir o gosto do sangue, sentiu-se enojada e tonta.

Olhou para o selo. O- seu favorito, mas o que havia de errado? Tentou novamente. Nova náusea e tontura.

Desistiu e foi para a sala servindo-se de um copo de whisky. Jogou-se no sofá depois de alimentar a lareira.

Klaus voltou bem tarde.

– O que está acontecendo, Klaus? – perguntou assim que ele entrou.

– Sobre a Caroline? Não se preocupe com ela. Nunca gostei de mulher ciumenta... – tentou rir sem graça.

– O que está acontecendo comigo, Klaus?

Ele a encarou.

– Nada. Que eu saiba... por que?

– Caroline deu a entender que sabiam de algo e, há dias não consigo comer...

Ele franziu o cenho preocupado.

– Não consegue comer? Como assim?

– Tenho me alimentado de Elijah, mas...

Klaus se transformou. Essa informação era nova para ele. Apanhou o celular.

– Não posso esperar mais. Você quer estar junto ou posso seguir sozinho? Por que não me contou que ela não consegue mais comer Elijah? Ficou maluco?

Elijah respirou do outro lado da linha.

– Eu preciso de mais tempo...

– Não temos mais tempo... – Klaus berrou - por que não me contou que ela não consegue comer?

Elijah ficou em silêncio enquanto Klaus, aos berros, repetia a pergunta.

– Prossiga. Eu não posso. Vou passar a noite aqui. Assim terá todo o tempo necessário e Klaus, pense bem no que vai fazer... e dizer.

Desligaram.

– O que Elijah não pode? O que estão escondendo de mim? – Elizabeth estava nervosa.

Klaus foi até o bar. Pegou a garrafa de whisky, um copo e sentou-se ao lado dela.

– Posso me acalmar antes de começar?

– E por que deve se acalmar?

– Elizabeth...não provoque ou depois que eu começar, você não vai conseguir me fazer parar.

– Começar o que?

– A falar.

O cheiro dela o estava tirando dos eixos novamente. A bebida o acalmava e aliviava a pressão de querer beijá-la. Ele sorvia a bebida e ela aguardava ele começar a falar. A excitação acontecia em ambos. Klaus jamais teria uma oportunidade de saber se ela ainda sentia algo por ele e depois que ele reavivasse suas memórias, ela sentiria somente ódio.

Ele sentou-se de frente para ela. Não conseguia começar. Olhava seus lábios e sentia seu cheiro enlouquecido e cego de desejo.

– Elizabeth... eu...

A pulsação de ambos no limite. Ela o queria. Muito. Queria aquele beijo de novo e não queria que ele parasse. Sua proximidade a fazia esquecer quem ele era. Ele podia sentir seu sangue aquecido por baixo da pele alva. Estava cego de desejo. Tentou prender a respiração, mas seu perfume o invadia intensamente.

Ela segurou sua mão e o toque foi quente, mesmo sendo um simples toque de mãos. Ele queria tomá-la agora.

– Seja o que for Klaus, comece. Estou ficando assustada...

Ele a encarou e mergulhou em seus olhos e ela nos dele, mas ele não fez nada em relação à sua memória. Não obedecia seus pensamentos, somente seu instinto respondia por ele. Antes que ambos pudessem pensar, estavam atracados devorando-se em frente à lareira.

Sem pensamentos, sem culpa, puro instinto os controlava e um imenso desejo de estarem unidos da forma mais profunda possível. Klaus tentou voltar em si, mas era tarde. Elizabeth o mordera e ele perdeu completamente o sentido. Sim ela o queria e ele a queria, mas ele ainda tinha suas memórias para usar como desculpa, e ela? Ele festejava por dentro. Ela ainda nutria desejo por ele, mesmo sem saber de nada. Ela poderia tê-lo amado se não houvesse Elijah. Se ele reavivasse suas memórias ela odiaria ambos e partiria. Devia ser honesto e jogar limpo ou poderia desfrutar deste amor inocente que ela nutria por ele pelo resto da eternidade. Qual lado falaria mais alto? Razão e emoção disputavam espaço enquanto eles se devoravam como a madeira da lareira.

Desde que ele fora a Paris e a vira pela primeira vez depois do casamento de Damon e Elena. Estiveram sentindo-se durante dias, até que ele não suportou mais e partiu. Voltou para Mystic Falls desesperado.

Exaustos deitaram no tapete, como na noite da emboscada.

– Se eu pudesse, levaria você daqui... para sempre. Faria você esquecer tudo o que te fez sofrer... eu te... amaria até o fim da eternidade...

Elizabeth suspirou. Não sentia culpa, mas uma confusão de sentidos e seu corpo latejava.

– Vem comigo. – Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela. Elizabeth vestiu-se e o seguiu.

Foram à adega. Klaus abriu a passagem e ela entrou na sala. Vários quadros decoravam a parede do que parecia ser uma sala particular. As telas a retratavam em diferentes momentos e lugares, bem como épocas e séculos.

Klaus observava cada reação e expressão. Ela andava pela sala e tocava as telas como se não pudesse acreditar serem reais.

– Você viveu tudo isso. Ou viveria tudo isso se eu não existisse.

Ela olhou para ele.

– Eu vivi...tudo isso Niklaus...?

Ele abaixou a cabeça e assentiu.

– Imploro seu perdão, Elizabeth... fiz o que achei ser o certo... não suportaria ver seu sofrimento mais uma vez, nem ser o responsável por ele...mais uma vez...

Klaus aproximou-se a pegou pelos braços... era hora de reviver suas memórias.

Elijah não dormiu. Sentia-se covarde em ter deixado Klaus sozinho com Elizabeth. Pensara apenas em quantas vezes precisou apagar suas memórias e o quanto foi importante estarem a sós quando precisou revivê-las. Dirigiu para a casa do irmão em apreensão. Não sabia o que o esperava. O sol nascia e, aos poucos quebrava as sombras projetadas na estrada.

– Niklaus.

O silêncio o deixou tenso.

– Klaus?.

Caminhou pela sala. Podia sentir o cheiro de Elizabeth e Klaus no ar. Fechou os olhos e as mãos em agonia e ira, mas ele permitira. Não poderia culpá-los.

A porta da adega aberta revelou seu esconderijo.

– Ela se foi Elijah... – Klaus estava sentado no chão. Sua fisionomia desolada revelava o quão intenso havia sido os momentos entre os dois.

– Devia tê-la detido – Elijah iniciou sem muita convicção em sua voz.

Klaus levantou seus olhos para o irmão.

– Você e eu a matamos.

– Para onde ela foi?

– Não sei...

– Como não sabe?

Klaus levantou-se e gritou

– O que queria? Como achou que isso ia terminar, Elijah? Com abraços e seu perdão?

– Avisei que não devia tê-lo feito

– Ela pode morrer... não sabemos o que está acontecendo e você ainda assim achava melhor continuarmos a mentir? Seja realista.

– E não sabendo o que pode acontecer a ela permitiu que saísse daqui?

– Preferia que eu a prendesse? Algemasse e colocasse no caixão? Não os tenho mais... há muito tempo...

Elijah virou-se para sair

– Ela não estará em Paris

– Como sabe?

– Não seja burro. Será o último lugar que a devamos procurar.

– Devamos? Eu irei achá-la Klaus. Sua ajuda termina aqui.

– Covarde.

Elijah voou sobre Klaus e ambos começaram uma luta de ódio e rancor.

Um carro parou na porta e Rebekah e Stefan invadiram a casa.

Stefan segurou Klaus e Rebekah, como pôde, Elijah.

– Parem com isso vocês dois! – Rebekah repreendia-os. – isso não vai ajudar.

– Ela bebeu... de você? – Elijah estava enfurecido e poderia matar Klaus.

– O que acha?

Novamente tentaram se atracar e dessa vez Stefan foi definitivo.

– Meredith diz ser fatal...

Ambos pararam e olharam Stefan.

– Seus órgãos não vão aguentar mais tempo... Agora por favor, senhores, precisamos nos acalmar.

Elijah ajeitou o paletó e os cabelos.

– Não quero saber o que vai acontecer a ela enquanto não a achar. Fique longe dela, Klaus.

Elijah deixou a mansão.

– Por que? Para onde ela foi? – Rebekah o inquiria.

– Não sei... eu a despertei e ela se foi.

– Oh não... não – Rebekah puxou Stefan e saíram – Vamos ajudar a procurar. Ela não deve ter saído da cidade ainda.

Klaus poderia achá-la mais rápido. E era o que faria.

– Vá embora Klaus.

– Não. Precisamos conversar.

– Sobre o que? Não temos mais nada a falar.

Klaus se aproximou de Elizabeth que estava sentada no meio da floresta nas sombras. Deslizou ao seu lado. O silêncio era mais doloroso que sua revolta ou seus gritos de repulsa.

– Como pôde fazer isso comigo? Você... eu confiei em você minha vida toda Niklaus... o que você fez comigo?

Os soluços a calaram.

– Eu quis devolver o que lhe tirei...

– Eu devia estar morta... vivo por magia negra? É isso? Quantas vezes você...

– Eu ... não tive escolha, Elizabeth, me perdoe...

Ela se levantou e começou a caminhar em sentido incerto.

Ele a seguiu e tentou detê-la. Os olhos dela pararam nas mãos dele segurando seu braço. Imediatamente ele a largou e não a seguiu mais.

– Não saia da cidade, é tudo o que lhe peço. Te peço isso... por nossos filhos, Elizabeth...

Ela parou por um minuto e contemplou o abismo que se abria sob seus pés.

– Não diga a ninguém que me encontrou... minta, Klaus... você sempre fez isso melhor que eu...

Ela sumiu sob as sombras das árvores. Klaus desabou em tristeza. Um grito morreu em seu peito. Voltou para casa e permitiu que todos continuassem procurando por ela.

Elizabeth andou por horas, afastando-se mais e mais daquela cidade que sempre detestou. O único lugar onde gostaria de estar era em casa, mas ela não a tinha de verdade. Estava perdida e terrivelmente só. Um desejo imenso de por fim à própria vida, mas se estava se tornando humana, seria o fim de seus problemas, pensou.

Poderia enfim ter uma vida normal... lembrou que o que a mantinha de pé era magia negra e caiu sobre os joelhos aos prantos.

– Ei moça! Moça, você está bem?

Peter Stwart havia sido transferido a trabalho para Mistic Falls no último verão. Viera para compor uma equipe especial que desenvolvia uma vacina anti-rábica. Vira Elizabeth da estrada quando parou o carro para trocar o pneu.

Aproximou-se dela.

– Ei, você está bem? Quer uma carona? Moro aqui perto. Venha. Deixe-me te ajudar.

O estranho segurou seu braço e a conduziu para o carro.

– Você está sangrando. Vou te levar para o hospital.

– Não, por favor, nada de hospitais... eu estou bem. Por favor.

– Você não está bem. Preciso levá-la imediatamente

Elizabeth desmaiou novamente.

– Eu a encontrei na estrada e quando a coloquei no carro, percebi que sangrava, mas não parece ter nenhum ferimento.

– Ela estava consciente quando a encontrou?

– Sim. Estava ajoelhada na floreta chorando.

– Ela não é daqui. Deve ter se perdido. Agradecemos sua ajuda, agora poderei examiná-la e contatar sua família. Obrigada. – A Dra Meredith despediu-se dele e correu para a sala de emergência. Antes de ingressar, telefonou para Damon.

– Encontraram-na na floresta. Estou com ela aqui na emergência. Damon, venha depressa antes que o plantonista venha examiná-la, está bem?

Em menos de 20 minutos Damon entrava no hospital.

– O que houve?

– Ela foi encontrada por aquele rapaz ali, de blusa azul. Esta na segunda sala a direita. Leve-a daqui e assim que eu puder vou para sua casa e a examino lá... Damon... tente fazê-la comer. Ela está com uma hemorragia muito severa e está enfraquecendo depressa, por favor.

– Está bem. Meredith, por favor, não demore.

Damon avançou pelo corredor e entrou na sala de emergência influenciando os médicos e as enfermeiras que iniciavam os exames em Elizabeth.

– Boa tarde senhores – pegou-a nos braços – eu cuido disso. Esqueçam a paciente e que me viram, está bem?

Correu com ela para o carro e dirigiu depressa para casa. Qual avisaria?

– Onde ela estava? – Elena perguntou assim que ele passou pela porta.

– Encontraram-na na floresta e levaram para o hospital.

– Vou avisar Rebekah.

– Não. Ainda não Elena.

– Por que?

– Tem algo podre nessa história.

– Como assim? – Elena ajudava Damon a acomodar Elizabeth na cama.

– Vamos escondê-la até Bonnie terminar de traduzir o grimório.

– Qual deles?

– Como assim, qual deles? Estamos pagando uma pequena fortuna para o tradutor. Não é hora para graça.

– Elizabeth trouxe um grimório da França para ela ontem à noite. Não viu?

– Só pode ser brincadeira... outro?

– Damon, esse é... do pai dela.

Damon olhou para Elizabeth e deu um passo para trás.

– Que porra de maldição essa mulher carrega?

– Não fale assim dela... pelo amor de Deus. Enlouqueceu?

– Elena você está sentindo o cheiro dela? Está. Sei que está. Mas diferente de você eu já provei o sangue dela e garanto para você que é a melhor coisa que já bebi em meus trezentos anos. Tem algo de errado sim e de alguma forma a família Mikaelson não quer explicar os detalhes sinistros para nós.

– E o que vamos fazer? Não podemos escondê-la aqui.

– Aqui não, mas no porão, sim. Ligue para Bonnie e, por favor, falem em código. Elijah pode estar tentando usá-la para achar Elizabeth.

Damon carregou Elizabeth novamente e desceu para o porão enquanto Elena ligava para Bonnie.

– Oi, sou eu. Você pode vir aqui em casa e me trazer aquele vestido de volta? Tenho uma entrevista depois de amanhã e vou querer usá-lo.

– Entrevista? Ah... entrevista.

– Bonnie peça para o Jeremy ficar na sua casa. Parece que se a Elizabeth tiver que ir para algum lugar, irá até você, está bem?

– Pode falar direito. Elijah não está aqui, nem Klaus.

– Ela está conosco Bonnie e precisamos de sua ajuda. Não diga a ninguém nem a Jeremy que estamos com ela, está bem?

– Estou indo agora para aí. – desligaram

Elena desceu e encontrou Damon acordando Elizabeth.

– Olha para mim, por favor... por favor, abra os olhos...

– O que... Damon... onde estamos?

– Você está na minha casa.

– Oh Deus tenho que sair daqui – ela tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu.

– Elizabeth, por favor, escute...

Damon contou sua suspeita a ela. Pediu desculpas por saberem de tudo e a terem poupado.

Elizabeth ouvia sua sina em choque e relutante aceitou a proposta de Damon e se esconder na casa até que Bonnie descobrisse o que estava acontecendo com ela.

– Merdedith... sim... não podemos revelar onde ela está. Tem tomado a verbena? Ótimo. Às 9h aqui em casa e, por favor, seja discreta. Se vir mais algum carro na casa, fale abertamente sobre sua investigação, está bem?

– Damon ela precisa comer... alguma coisa...

– Verei o que posso fazer.

– Sinto muito que isso esteja acontecendo com você. – Elena e Elizabeth estavam sentadas no chão abraçadas e chorando.

– Que espécie de monstro eu sou?

– Você? Não creio que o monstro dessa história seja você. Bonnie vai ajudar a descobrir, eu juro, está bem?

– Há 200 anos, se me perguntasse se queria voltar a ser humana eu diria que sim, mas hoje não sei o que dizer... Não conheço outra vida... não tenho para onde ir e as únicas referências que tinha em termos de família são um poço de mentiras e traição...

– Olha, vamos pensar nisso juntas, mas agora você precisa comer – Elena estendia uma bolsa de sangue para Elizabeth quando Damon entrou no porão.

– Elena, pode ver se a Bonnie já chegou? Eu fico com ela e a ajudo a comer... está bem?

Elena olhou para Elizabeth e depois para ele. Levantou-se devagar, mas os deixou.

Damon esperou que ela se afastasse e estendeu o braço.

– Vamos lá... minha vez de te ajudar.

– Não posso... – Elizabeth murmurava e chorava olhando os olhos de Damon.

– Vamos lá. Não seja tímida. Eu prometo que não conto para ninguém.

– Damon eu não posso fazer isso... não com você ou com Elena.

– Elizabeth acho que estamos bem crescidos para encarar os fatos e se você não falar para ela eu também não vou falar...

– Não, por favor, não me peça isso.

Ele segurou seu rosto e a encarou.

– Você quer saber onde isso tudo vai dar? Eu também. Quero saber por que aqueles dois canalhas fizeram tudo isso a você e o que estão escondendo e, de alguma forma isso envolve todos nós, Elizabeth, agora seja uma menina boazinha e beba.

Ele continuava com o braço estendido e ela não fez menção em agir.

– Tudo bem. Quer que eu comece? Posso ser tão ou mais cruel que Klaus.

Elizabeth abaixou o rosto envergonhada.

– Desculpe. Não tive a intenção de magoar você. Esse meu jeito imbecil de tentar aliviar a tensão das coisas, acaba por esticar ainda mais a corda. Vamos lá, por favor. Estou te pedindo. Dra Meredith virá para vê-la mais tarde e pediu que você comesse... por favor.

Elizabeth virou o rosto fugindo dos olhos de Damon. Ela não iria beber dele.

– Está bem. Então vai ser do meu jeito – Damon agarrou os cabelos dela e mordeu seu pescoço sem piedade.

Elizabeth gemeu, mas não reagiu. Seus braços que estavam tentando afastá-lo já sem forças, penderam inertes ao lado do corpo e ela se deixou cair.

– O que é que você pensa que está fazendo? – Stefan entrou no porão e vendo a cena voou para cima de Damon. – Ficou louco? Oh meu Deus... você ia matá-la.

Damon assustado afastou-se.

– Não... não... eu só estava tentando fazê-la beber... Meredith pediu que a mantivesse alimentada... eu... eu...

– Elizabeth. Elizabeth, por favor beba. – Stefan mordia o pulso e oferecia a ela. Elizabeth abriu os olhos somente para constatar que era Stefan e não Damon que lhe oferecia o pulso e então bebeu.

– Qual o problema com o meu sangue?

– Ela precisa beber de um original... Rebekah e eu descobrimos isso há alguns dias...

– Vamos escondê-la aqui e você vai ficar quieto. Não vai falar nada para Rebekah... estamos achando que tudo isso é uma...

– Conspiração – Stefan não permitiu que Damon concluísse. – eu também estou, mas dessa vez, acho que Rebekah me esconde algo.

Stefan levantou e fez sinal para o irmão.

Damon acomodou Elizabeth na passagem oculta da parede em uma pequena cela.

– Eu volto mai tarde. Agora descanse. – Ela assentiu e acomodou-se no pequeno sofá.

Damon fechou a porta e a ocultou.

– O que você sabe que ainda não sabemos?

– Fragmentos de uma história de mentiras e traição irmão. Ouço o que Rebekah me diz e monto meus quebra-cabeças.

– Então não é impressão? Existe algo de podre no reino da Dinamarca.

– Acho que sim.

– Onde está Rebekah?

– Está na casa de Klaus. Concordou que o melhor jeito de encontrar alguém é um procurando e outro esperando. Ela veio te procurar.

– Não. Não veio. Ela foi achada na floresta perto da estrada e levada para o hospital.

– Ela não veio? Foi achada?

– Isso mesmo irmãozinho. Um cara a encontrou e a levou para o hospital. Meredith me ligou e fui buscá-la.

Stefan pegou o telefone.

– Se está ligando para Bonnie, já fizemos isso e ela está a caminho.

Já na sala Damon, Elena e Stefan esperavam Bonnie chegar.

– Demoramos porque Elijah ligou minutos antes de sairmos.

– Ele queria? – Damon foi arrogante.

– O grimório que Elizabeth me deu. O grimório do pai dela.

– Curioso ele estar mais preocupado com o grimório do pai de Elizabeth do que com a própria Elizabeth.

– Quando rebobinaram Elijah mesmo? – Elena perguntou pensativa.

– Alguns meses depois do nosso casamento, por que?

– Alguém se lembra quando Klaus o havia rebobinado, Caroline nos contou que Elijah quebrou tudo na biblioteca e parecia procurar aquele bendito colar que eles tinham? Como que alguém ao saber que sua esposa foi ressuscitada, que ficou quase um ano com a memória apagada não teve outro tipo de reação se não a de procurar uma jóia que o ligava a ela? – Elena se perguntava. – Sem contar que sua esposa teve não um mais dois filhos com o próprio irmão. Que tipo de reação é essa?

– A reação de quem sabe de algo sinistro e das duas, uma, ou quer cobrir o cadáver ou acender velas para ele. – Damon concluiu.

– Exatamente. – Stefan pensou em voz alta. – É difícil confessar, mas Rebekah anda estranha nos últimos meses. Como se uma ameaça pairasse sobre sua cabeça dia e noite...

– Isso foi porque vocês brigaram... de novo... – Damon zombou.

– Aliás, brigas sem sentido e por coisas bobas. Não é da Rebekah esse tipo de comportamento.

– Não é por nada, mas Caroline está terrivelmente agressiva com Elizabeth. Presenciamos diversas cenas ontem no jantar. Eu e Elena tivemos que chamar sua atenção. É como se Caroline soubesse de algo também... – Bonnie conclui – e acho que sabemos onde vamos buscar mais informações.

– Eu ligo para ela.- Stefan pegou o telefone.

– Não. Você vai ver como estão as coisas lá embaixo. Deixa que Elena liga para Caroline.

Stefan assentiu e foi ver Elizabeth.

– Ela bebeu de você? – Elena perguntava baixinho no canto enquanto Damon discava para Caroline.

– Não. Ela se recusou. Fique tranquila. Ela está bebendo do Stefan... Caroline! Que alegria falar com você...

– Entre. Não estou dormindo.

Stefan escorregou para dentro da cela e fechou a porta atrás de si.

– Está melhor?

– Sim. Obrigada. – Pela meia luz da cela, Stefan percebeu que ela estivera chorando ainda mais. Seu rosto estava desfigurado pela dor das lembranças vivas em sua mente agora.

– Eu sinto muito... sinto mesmo que isso tenha lhe acontecido. Se eu pudesse... se eu soubesse... não teria permitido que ele a buscasse em Paris... eu sinto muito.

Elizabeth fitava o teto.

– Só me leve ao aeroporto. Quero ir embora daqui...

– Assim que Meredith te examinar, está bem?

– Promete?

Ele assentiu. Ia morder seu pulso, mas ela segurou sua mão.

– Não. Por favor, não faça mais isso. Jamais concordei com nada que ferisse os mandamentos da Deusa e eu estar aqui viola tudo que acreditei a vida inteira. Duas vezes não morta...

– Maldições são o que são. E você foi morta com magia negra... portanto... não feriu leis naturais. Não dessa vez.

– Klaus sabe onde estou.

– Não sabe. Ninguém exceto eu, Damon, Elena e Bonnie.

Elizabeth sentou-se.

– Ele sempre sabe onde estou. Lamento te decepcionar, mas é que não quero gerar mais problemas que já gerei para vocês.

– Está tudo bem.

– Posso falar com Bonnie?

Elizabeth aos poucos reconhecia sua situação. Enclausurada naquela cela, doente e confusa.

– Oi – Bonnie entrou devagar.

– Oi.

– Elizabeth... eu...

– Está tudo bem, Bonnie. Não sinta culpa.

Ambas desabaram aos prantos.

– Eu não sabia que isso seria necessário, juro. Foi tudo... intenso demais.

– Agora eu me lembro... Klaus devolveu minhas memórias... não perca seu sono por isso, está bem?

– Fico feliz em poder falar com você de novo e poder te mostrar isso... – Bonnie entregou o grimório de seu pai. – reconhece?

– Não. Nunca vi isso antes... bem somente quando o comprei.

– Não está em gaélico. Não escocês.

– Não. É gaélico Irlandês.

– Conhece?

– Bem pouco... quase nada...

– Isso era de seu pai?

– Provavelmente – Elizabeth folheava o manuscrito e admirava os desenhos.

– Conhece alguém que fale essa língua? Desculpe insistir nesse momento, Elizabeth, mas é que nós estamos desconfiados que...

– Eu sei. Ouvi o que disseram. Ainda posso fazê-lo... embora pareça estar perdendo meus sentidos... humana, não é... até só os deuses sabem quando...

Suaves batidas na porta anunciaram Elena.

– Meredith chegou. Podemos ir até a sala se preferir.

– Minha vida está exposta mesmo... o que tenho a esconder de vocês?

Meredith conversava com Damon quando viu Elizabeth entrar na sala de estar. Olhou-a admirada como se ela fosse uma divindade.

– Ok, já vi esse olhar em pares azuis e garanto que não eram de Klaus – Elizabeth referia-se a Angus, o ancestral.

– Bem... desculpe. Olá Elizabeth, sou Meredith – ela estendeu-lhe a mão. – Podemos conversar em algum lugar mais reservado, se preferir.

– Não. Estou bem aqui. Pode falar, seja lá o que for.

Elizabeth sentou-se e Bonnie acomodou-se ao seu lado segurando sua mão.

– Bem, pelo que vejo suas celulas estão agindo de forma estranha e você está sofrendo uma mutação genética.

– Traduza, por favor.

– Você está migrando de seu estado para um estado próximo ao humano. Seu DNA está mudando.

– E o que está causando isso? É possível saber?

– Sim e não. Seu sangue está mudando seu DNA e não sabemos porque isso está acontecendo.

– Claro...

– Elizabeth sei que isso é difícil. Para mim está sendo um desafio. Nunca examinei ou pude estudar um... bem...

– Pode dar a má notícia agora, Dra. Eu posso suportar mais isso.

Meredith olhou para Damon e depois para Elizabeth tentando medir suas palavras.

– Então...

– Elizabeth... seus órgãos não vão tolerar esta migração...

– Então estarei morta de verdade em alguns dias, ou menos, ou mais, é isso.

Meredith assentiu.

– Perfeito. Assim não caberá a mim resolver a merda que a família Mikaelson me ofereceu como vida. Obrigada Dra. Muito obrigada. Bem, Damon, pode me levar para o aeroporto agora?

– Você não pode viajar... você não pode sofrer nenhum tipo de pressão. Isso acelerará o processo.

– Ótimo. Não tenho a intenção de permanecer por aqui mais tempo.

Meredith olhou para Damon novamente em busca de apoio.

– Elizabeth você não ficará humana muito tempo.

Ela olhou para ele assustada.

– Ah e o que vai me acontecer agora? Vai me dizer que me tornarei um lobo alucinado uivando para a lua.

Damon permaneceu com o olhar fixo nela.

– Só pode ser brincadeira. Isso é sério?

– Tudo indica que sim.

Elizabeth olhou para a janela e seu pensamento voou.

– Klaus está aqui.

– Como você...

Damon olhou para Bonnie.

– Me dêem um minuto, por favor?

Elizabeth saiu da casa.

– Posso tentar respirar e resolver meus problemas sem que você esteja por perto monitorando tudo Klaus?

Disse para a noite escura e fria do lado de fora da casa. Em segundos ele estava ao seu lado.

– Quero saber se está bem. Se você comeu... se...

– Klaus, por favor. Chega. Não suporto mais isso. Por favor me deixe em paz.

– Causo mais problemas do que consigo resolver...

– Estou de saco cheio de você, de seu irmão e de vocês estarem sempre por perto e um passo a frente de tudo o que acontece comigo. Vai dizer o que sabe ou vai me deixar às cegas e me manipular de novo? Aliás, parece que sua família toda faz isso de uma forma primorosa e há séculos.

– Eu não sei do que você está falando.

– É claro que não. Agora vá embora. Não quero ter que verbalizar o que estou pensando nesse exato momento, Klaus.

Virou-se e o deixou sozinho no escuro, mas não voltou para casa. Precisava digerir a situação. O vento gelado a paralisou pela primeira vez em anos. Virou-se para o céu claro e constatou a ironia de olhar para a lua e admirar o céus daquela noite.

– Alô?

– Anitte... – Elizabeth não conseguia falar e chorou.

– Liz? Onde você está? O que aconteceu?

– Anitte venha para cá... por favor... por favor... – caiu de joelhos no chão. Sua única amiga era a esperança de ficar segura pelos próximos dias.

– Onde está? Naquela cidadezinha de novo?

– Sim – disse entre soluços.

– Você está bem? Elijah fez alguma coisa a você?

– Anitte por favor, só venha para cá...

– Pegue o primeiro vôo e dê um pé na bunda desse boçal.

– Eu não posso... por favor, venha para cá...

– Pego o primeiro vôo. Liz, fique bem... fique longe de encrenca, está bem?

Elizabeth desligou. Deitou-se com o celular apoiado na barriga. Olhava para o céu e sentia o vento como um abraço em seu corpo que já sentia frio, muito frio.

– Leia de novo Bonnie.

– Gente está bagunçado. Isso não é escocês... é irlandês.

– Tudo bem, mas leia de novo como você entendeu.

– "A noite será longa para os dois lados, mas Brígida reforça nosso exército sem saber enquanto eles hibridizarão um soldado. Um inimigo será criado no seio de sua família" Acho que é isso.

– É isso! – Klaus entrava na sala.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Bonnie olhava com raiva para ele.

– Vim ajudar. Importa-se? Mesmo porque o inimigo criado no seio da família, se traduziu corretamente, sou eu.

– Stefan, já está tarde e não quero mais ficar aqui sozinha. Posso ir para aí?

Stefan ficou mudo do outro lado da linha. Olhou para Klaus e este fez que não.

– Bekah, estamos todos cansados e ela vai aparecer. Seja aí ou na casa do lago. Ela não tem onde passar a noite.

– Você vai me deixar aqui sozinha? Klaus sumiu. Por acaso ele está por aí?

Nova negativa de Klaus.

– Não. Não o vi hoje. Você vai ficar bem. Klaus deve estar procurando e Elijah também.

– Está bem. Me liga amanhã?

– Bem cedo...

– Amo você.

Stefan olhou para Elena brevemente, mas não respondeu. Desligou.

– Eu sei onde ela está. – Klaus anunciava. – Agora, Bonnie, vamos tentar esmiuçar essa informação. Eu contribuo com o que sei e vemos se há algo que possamos fazer em relação à isso, está bem?

– E onde ela está? – Damon foi incisivo.

– Ela foi desabafar... – Klaus olhou para o chão tentando afastar a imagem que projetava.

– Desabafar?

– Falar umas merdas, você sabe. Por para fora, xingar, vomitar suas dores...

– Ela foi para a casa do lago?

– Sim senhor – Klaus respondeu para Stefan sem vontade de confessar em voz alta.

Damon e Stefan se olharam.

– Fodeu – Damon saiu correndo apanhando no caminho a chave do carro.

Em segundos estavam todos os vampiros do lado de fora.

– Eu vou Damon, ela não vai te ouvir. – Stefan segurava o braço do irmão.

– Não quero que ela me ouça, quero deter Elizabeth antes que ela chegue lá e ela confia em mim.

– A essa altura ela já chegou...

– Ela? Que ela?

– Kahterine. Ela está na casa do lago.

– Que ótimo. Uma beleza mesmo. Assim o hipócrita do meu irmão vai ser desmascarado antes de poder dizer 'boa noite Elizabeth'. Aquele canalha chegava bêbado todas as noites e era isso que dizia depois de ficar horas, se não dias fora de casa. Eles precisam se entender. Com ou sem Katherina, agora, senhores, se não se importam, quero mesmo é jogar a merda no ventilador e colher o que resta de minha contribuição para o caso dela. Pouco importa se ela vai matar Katherina ou não.

– Ela está morrendo Klaus. Não conte com seus poderes ou sua idade ser maior que a de Katherine.

– Entendo a preocupação de vocês, mas acreditem, ela ficará bem, agora se um dos dois quer mesmo ir, sugiro que Stefan vá. Mas é apenas uma sugestão. – Ao dizer isso Klaus chamou Bonnie – Venha, temos alguns pontos para tecer nessa trama macabra de meus pais e dos dela.

– Por que não estou surpresa ou chocada com sua presença aqui? – Elizabeth entrava em casa e via Katherine sentada no sofá enrolando os cabelos com a ponta dos dedos.

– Olá Elizabeth. Que desprazer revê-la. – Sorriu irônica.

– O desprazer é todo meu. Só vim pegar algumas coisas que preciso. Pode continuar à vontade. Não se incomode comigo.

Elizabeth subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto. Abriu uma bolsa e começou a colocar algumas peças de roupa lá dentro.

– Onde esteve? – Elijah aparecia atrás dela parando à soleira da porta.

Elizabeth não respondeu e continuou socando suas poucas peças de roupa na mala. Sua bagagem ainda estava na casa de Klaus.

– Eu perguntei onde esteve... – ele avançou, mas ela o encarou de uma forma que o fez voltar 600 anos de sua existência. Ela estava mudando e depressa demais. Era quase a mesma Elizabeth que ele vira pela primeira vez em Skye.

Elizabeth retornou a socar suas coisas na bolsa e, ao terminar, deslizou o zíper.

Elijah segurou seu braço quando ela tentou passar pela porta.

– Não posso deixar você sair assim. Me de uma chance de explicar.

– Explicar o que, Elijah? Somos todos fodidos e ainda buscamos foder uns aos outros. Aliás, estou sendo fodida há 600 anos, não é? Ou mais. Talvez eu carregue uma maldição ainda maior do que a que sua mãe colocou em vocês. Um brinde à fodeção generalizada e a esse carnaval de horrores, bruxarias e maldições que vivemos.

– Por favor, sente-se só um pouco e me ouça.

– Chega! Chega. Quero que você, seus irmãos, e todos com os quais você se aliou vão à merda.

Ela passou por ele e começou a descer a escada.

Katherine ao ver a mala alfinetou.

– Já vai tão cedo? Mal chegou... ah é... você não é mais bem vinda aqui... – Katherine gargalhava no sopé da escada.

– Tudo bem Elizabeth? Pegou tudo o que precisava? – Stefan quebrou o clima ao entrar na casa.

Ela o olhou como a uma tábua de salvação.

– Claro. Estou pronta. Podemos ir.

– Ir para onde?

– Isso é um assunto meu e dela, Elijah. Se não se importa. – Stefan piscou malicioso para ela.

– O que? Mudou a abordagem? Agora vai atacar os irmãos Salvatore? – Katherine tentava zombar, mas ficou preocupada.

– Estou pegando homens mais novos, se é que me entende, Katherine. Você sabe... preciso variar minha dieta. Podemos ir.

Elijah olhava os dois consternado. Não podia acreditar. Elizabeth sabia que teria de ser convincente. Ao chegar perto de Stefan tascou-lhe um beijo cinematográfico. Stefan a princípio ficou sem reação, mas imediatamente a segurou com força e correspondeu.

– Nos vemos por aí. – Sairam da casa e Elijah e Katherine ficaram parados olhando em choque sem acreditar no que viram.

– Ele não estava com a sua irmã?

– Cale a boca Katherine.

Um tempo depois no carro Elizabeth desculpou-se.

– Não há porque. Foi um prazer ajudar.

– Mas se a Rebekah souber... Stefan posso ter te ferrado. Me desculpe.

Ele parou o carro na estrada e olhou para ela.

– Eu realmente não me importo com o que a Rebekah possa vir a pensar.

– O que?

– Elizabeth há pelo menos um ano ela vem tentando sabotar a Elena. Decidi me aproximar para tentar descobrir o que ela está tramando, portanto, não se preocupe com isso. Temos assuntos mais importantes a tratar. – ele lhe estendeu o braço mordido. Elizabeth olhou o sangue e a ferida que já começava a fechar. Abriu a porta do carro e correu para vomitar.

– O que houve?

– Me desculpa. Eu não posso... não posso mais... – Cambaleou apoiando-se em uma árvore.

Stefan a carregou para o carro e dirigiu até o Grill.

– Vem. Você precisa comer alguma coisa. – Ajudou a descer do carro.

– Oi Matt.

– Ah oi Stefan. Elizabeth. Já levo os cardápios, mas terá de ser algo rápido. Já vamos fechar a cozinha.

– Não quero comer.

– Vai comer sim. Escolha alguma coisa. Só vou avisar onde estamos.

Elizabeth comia sem vontade, mas precisava de forças. Não sabia ao certo para que, mas ainda assim precisava de forças.

– Obrigada.

Stefan sorriu.

– Olá estranha. – Peter Stwart o biólogo que havia salvo Elizabeth cumprimentava os dois. – Peter. Eu a salvei hoje, lembra?

– Ah claro. Obrigada. Não pude lhe agradecer. A propósito, sou Elizabeth e este é Stefan.

– Stefan. Então está melhor?

– Sim.

– Mas ainda não parece bem. Olha se precisarem de alguma coisa estou no Hotel do centro, quarto 314, está bem?

– Obrigado – Stefan sorriu para ele.

Assim quem ele se afastou Stefan bufou.

– Parece que o Damon faz tudo pela metade. Apagou os médicos e esqueceu de apagar o cara que te salvou.

Ambos riram.

– Você já apagou alguém?

Ele ficou sério.

– Sim, mas realmente foi necessário.

– Está tentando me dizer que as milhares de vezes que me apagaram não foram?

– Nem todas. Talvez algumas. O fato é que sou contra isso. Só em casos extremos.

– Ainda bem que você não pode me apagar.

– E por que eu faria isso?

– Não sei. Parece que todos gostam de me apagar. Virou rotina, sabe.

Riram de novo.

– Não me lembro de tê-la visto sorrir. Você é muito bonita quando se diverte.

Ela corou. Há anos isso não lhe acontecia. Na verdade há seis séculos isso não lhe acontecia.

– Desculpe. Constrangi você.

– Curiosamente eu nunca recebi um elogio assim. Cantadas sim. Baldes delas, mas elogios sinceros, nunca. Não que eu me lembre.

– Stefan, Elizabeth, cara, desculpa, mas temos que fechar. Estou sozinho aqui desde que o Jeremy entrou em férias. Desculpem, ok?

– Tudo bem. Estamos indo. – Olhou para Elizabeth – Quer ir para casa?

Ela negou.

– Imaginei. O que quer fazer?

– Não sei. A cidade é sua. O que sugere?

Stefan sorriu.

– Venha. Conheço um lugar o qual gosto muito de ir quando preciso espantar meus fantasmas.

Estendeu-lhe a mão e seguiram para a antiga casa dos Salvatore em ruínas.

– Morava aqui? – Elizabeth olhava a construção enquanto batia a porta do carro.

– Sim. Com meu pai e meu irmão.

– Parece ter sido uma bela casa.

– E era. Ali ficava o jardim, a alameda de acesso, o pomar era aqui atrás. Meu quarto voltava-se para aquele lado e via o sol nascer todos os dias. – A nostalgia em sua voz era triste e melancólica.

– Então quem destruiu a casa?

– O tempo... eu mesmo...

– Quer trocar histórias? – Elizabeth sentou-se em uma coluna quebrada. Stefan acomodou-se ao seu lado e trocaram suas histórias.

– Você a amava.

– Muito, mas com o tempo e as merdas que aparecem, amor torna-se facilmente ódio.

– Por que não consigo odiar Elijah?

– Porque você ainda o ama, apesar de tudo.

– Será que o amo ou isso já se tornou dependência?

– Uma dependência não duraria tanto tempo.

– Mas ele esteve por perto alimentando isso. Ambos estiveram.

Stefan contorcia os dedos nervoso.

– Posso lhe perguntar algo pessoal?

– Claro, mas você me reserva o direito de não responder se for constrangedora a resposta?

Ele riu.

– Se ama Elijah, por que...

– Klaus?

Ele assentiu.

– Não sei explicar. Klaus é físico. Ele é uma proteção, um porto seguro, um amigo maravilhoso. Esqueço quem sou quando estou com ele. Entende?

– Amei uma vez. Muito e por séculos pensei que isso jamais fosse acontecer de novo, mas Elena apareceu e mudou tudo.

– Você ainda a ama?

– É diferente o que sinto por ela hoje. Ela é a esposa do meu irmão. Ainda sonho com ela, mas não acordo mais ensopado e me afogando em lágrimas. Algo morreu ou enfraqueceu e o tempo foi cobrindo meus rastros.

– Não terei mais esse tempo para conhecer a sensação de ter um ex amor – ela riu nervosa.

– Você só... com Elijah?

– E Klaus e hoje eu beijei você.

– Você só beijou nós três?

– Acredite quando eu digo que Elijah sabe aprisionar uma mente. – Ela se levantou sem graça por sua imaturidade e ingenuidade frente aos dois irmãos. Elijah bloqueara qualquer chance dela se afastar dele por séculos.

– Não sinta vergonha. – ele a segurou no braço. – isso foi golpe baixo. Dos dois.

Ela sorriu sem jeito.

– Está tarde. Quer voltar?

– Não. Você quer? – Ele segurou sua mão.

– Não.

– Vem. Vou te apresentar à igreja antiga. Verdadeiro cenário de filme de terror.

– Onde Stefan se meteu? – Bonnie perguntava entre dentes para Damon na cozinha. – Estou exausta.

– Estou levando a Bonnie para casa. Ela está exausta. – Jeremy beijou a testa de Elena e saíram.

– Chega por hoje?

– Klaus, Bonnie está exausta. Amanhã recomeçamos.

– Está bem. Elena – sussurrou para ela – se ela voltar, a qualquer hora, me mande uma mensagem, está bem? Por favor.

– Claro.

– Fell´s Church, Elizabeth... – Stefan parou olhando para ela.

– MacLeod.

– Como Connan MacLeod*? (*personagem principal de Highlander – filme)

Riram de novo.

– É a terceira vez que vejo seu sorriso hoje e estou começando a me acostumar com ele.

– Isso é ruim?

– Ao contrário. É bom vê-la sorrir.

– O que houve aqui?

– Como assim?

– Qual a história desse lugar?

– Ah, essa é comprida... está preparada?

– Siga em frente.

Stefan contou a história de Fell´s Church.

– Começo a entender esse lugar.

– Diferente da ilha onde nasceu.

– Onde tiver uma igreja, um povoado e histórias macabras, todas as cidades serão iguais.

– Olha isso. Data da guerra. Damon esteve lá.

– A Escócia viveu muitas guerras. Assim que aprendiam a andar, os meninos eram ensinados a manusear espadas. – Elizabeth entristeceu ao lembrar de casa.

– Cansada?

– Nem um pouco. E você? Já enjoou de bancar o guia turístico?

– Não. Nem um pouco.

– Rebekah deve estar te esperando. Pode ir Stefan, eu vou ficar por aqui.

– E me privar do prazer de te mostrar o nascer do sol de Mystic Falls? Não senhora. Faltam poucas horas.

– E o que mais vai me mostrar até lá...?

– Bem, temos o antigo cemitério, mas é um lugar perigoso essa hora da noite para mocinhas inocentes e acompanhadas de um vampiro.

Elizabeth arregalou os olhos.

– Me perdoa. Eu não quis dizer isso. Me desculpa, Elizabeth, me desculpa.

Ele a abraçou.

– Me desculpa. – ele beijou sua cabeça. Ela começou a chorar – eu não quis dizer isso, me desculpe. Por favor, não chore. Não tive a intenção...

Eles se olharam.

– Não foi o que disse, foi o que pensei.

– O que pensou?

– Em quantas oportunidades perdi por estar presa a dois monstros. Quantas coisas não vivi, emoções que não senti. Como o retrato de Dorian Gray* (*_**O Retrato de Dorian Gray**_ (no original em inglês, _**The Picture of Dorian Gray**_) é um romance publicado por Oscar Wilde, considerado um dos grandes escritores irlandeses do século XIX. Este "Retrato de Dorian Gray" é curioso. Um jovem que se envaidece de si mesmo, que se torna amante de si mesmo e da arte abstrata e pura, e que em seu nome de inanidades sociais, insensibiliza, diagnóstica e se auto-desculpa. Não há redenção naquele jovem, mesmo quando acaba por querer mudar de vida, já que o faz pelo fato novidade, pelo amor ao novo, à arte de viver... Cheia de ilustrações que ele já quase tinha esgotado numa vida sensaborona e sem interesse humano do que a vilanização do ser... fonte: Wikipédia)

Stefan estendeu a mão e secou uma lágrima com a ponta dos dedos. Suavemente ele se aproximou e a beijou. A princípio delicado, mas ela correspondeu incentivando-o.

Lentamente ela se afastou.

– Ousadia demais a minha?

Ela negou.

– Só estou confusa.

– Confusa ou indecisa?

– Ou ambos?

– Ambos?

– Ainda fico me perguntando se posso.

– A pergunta certa é se quer e não se pode. Poder você sempre pôde, mas não lhe permitiram querer.

– Sinto-me uma meretriz.

– Nunca gostei das mulheres comportadas e inacessíveis. Reformulo minha pergunta, Elizabeth. Você quer que eu a beije de novo? Porque agora é só se você disser o que quer. Estenda suas mãos aos ventos. Está livre para voar e posso ser uma pequena pista de decolagem.

Ela o olhava ainda mais confusa. Nunca estivera com outro homem durante todos esses anos. Jogada de um lado para outro de um braço para outro e de uma cama para outra. Uma concubina do palácio dos Mikaelson.

– Tudo bem. Devo ser o cara errado na hora certa. Paciência. Venha, vamos para o cemi...

Ela o calou com os lábios. Intensos e ansiosos pelo novo e por uma liberdade que ela jamais teve.

Stefan a sentia quente sob seus braços, o calor de seu sangue e seus batimentos acelerando. A proximidade o fez gemer de desejo. Elizabeth era adorável e uma mulher muito bonita e desejável. Stefan não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. Ser o conquistador da noite sempre fora papel de Damon. Ambos estavam se libertando de séculos de sofrimento.

Suas mãos deslizavam por suas costas. Ela foi ficando mais intensa e exigente. Ele não esperava que fossem até o fim, mas ela o incentivava a fazê-la voar e ele o fez. Deitaram-se na grama úmida na fria madrugada e entregaram-se ao que seus corpos pediam há séculos. Por alguns instantes olhavam-se e se beijavam enquanto Stefan a possuía completamente, absorvendo seu cheiro e seu calor. Elizabeth entregava-se como se sua vida dependesse desse momento e ela pudesse realmente estar viva. Seu desejo aumentava mais e mais e ela o mordeu. Seu sangue escorria pelos lábios exigentes dela. Stefan gemeu de prazer e depois que ela se saciou ele fez o mesmo.

Seu sangue jorrou doce por seus lábios embriagando-o. Seu gosto era inebriante. Há muito tempo ele não bebia de outra vampira nem de humanos, somente de animais. Estava em estase.

Não viram o sol nascer somente seu calor aquecendo seus corpos nus na grama de Fell´s Church.

– Pecamos, senhor, nos perdoe – Elizabeth quebrou o silêncio.

Ambos gargalharam. Elizabeth não se lembrava de ter rido tanto na vida. Foram minutos intensos de gargalhada explodindo na manhã em Mystic Fall´s.

– Arrependida? – Stefan perguntou assim que se acalmaram.

– Nunca me arrependo do que faço Stefan.

– Que bom, porque eu não me sentia assim há muito tempo.

– Assim como?

– Pleno. – ele virou-se e a encarou. Ela fez o mesmo.

Ele debruçou sobre ela e a beijou.

– Não quero ir para casa. Posso ficar aqui?

– Pode. Eu escondo você.

– Falo sério, Stefan. Não quero ir para casa.

– Eu também falo sério. Vou esconder você.

– Sério?

– Eu tenho um lugar não muito longe daqui. Acho que nem Damon se lembra mais.

– Faria mais isso por mim?

– Mais isso? Como assim? – ele sorriu sem graça.

– Stefan eu sei o que fez por mim hoje.

– Acha que o que fizemos foi algo que deliberei?

Ela assentiu.

– A senhora está enganada e pensa muita besteira. Desejei você quando me beijou em sua casa esta noite, portanto o despertar do meu desejo teve origem em seus lábios, cara Elizabeth.

Ela sorriu.

– Não quero magoar Rebekah.

Stefan sentou-se e abraçou os joelhos.

– Você não deveria pensar neles dessa forma, Elizabeth. Poupando-os o tempo todo. Protegendo-os, defendendo-os.

– E por que não?

– Porque eles sabem o que está acontecendo com você... – Stefan soltou.

– Por que acha isso?

– eu... não acho... eu sei.

O sol já estava mais forte quando entraram no acesso a uma cabana no meio da estrada que ligava Mystic Fall´s à Richmond. Um lugar no meio do nada.

– Vem? – Stefan abria a porta do carro para ela.

Elizabeth olhou a casa pequena e simples.

– Era a cabana de caça da minha família. É pequena, mas é muito aconchegante. Tem lareira, uma cozinha equipada, uma cama grande e ...

– Obrigada.

Abraçou Stefan. Ele a apertou nos braços e a beijou. Foram interrompidos pelo celular dele.

– Onde você se meteu? Cara Klaus está ligando a toda hora. Acordou a mim e a Elena.

– Eu já estou voltando. – olhou Elizabeth que assentia.

– Onde diabos você está e você só acorda essa hora quando tem horário de vôo ou não dormiu. Você está com a Rebekah?

– Não.

– Cara você não fez isso. Fale para mim que isso não aconteceu.

– Damon, eu já estou a caminho.

– Stefan! Stefan...

Ele desligou na cara do irmão.

– Lembra quando falei que indução somente quando fosse absolutamente necessário?

Ela assentiu.

– Terei de trazer Meredith para examiná-la...

– Tudo bem.

– Tenho que ir. Klaus está indo para a minha casa.

– Vá.

Stefan a beijou de novo e antes de sair olhou para a bela ruiva à sua frente ainda não acreditando no que havia acontecido.

– Por onde andou? – Damon sussurrava enquanto Stefan estacionava.

– Tive insônia, por que?

– Cara ele sente o cheiro dela a quilômetros. É como se ela tivesse um GPS instalado. Coisa de louco. Ele entrou, olhou e saiu.

Damon olhava Stefan que tinha a fisionomia mais estranha que ele já havia visto no irmão.

– Diz que isso é coisa da minha mente doente projetando uma noite de loucura e sexo com a mulher mais mortal do planeta.

Stefan sorriu.

– Não sei do que você está falando.

– Sabe, uma noite de sexo com uma ruiva gostosa que é o inferno, belos olhos verdes, um metro e sessenta, casada com um assassino e amante de um lunático, sabe quem é?

– Ah, você fala de Elizabeth?

Stefan foi entrando em casa ignorando as investidas de Damon.

– Se você se engraçou com ela, você é o vampiro mais suicida e burro do planeta Stefan.

– Vou tomar banho, com licença ah e Damon, fale com mais intensidade a parte do gostosa. Ela é muito mais que isso. – Stefan saiu da sala rindo deixando Damon em pânico no meio do corredor.

– Quem é gostosa? – Elena esfregava os olhos e beijava Damon – Bom dia.

– Você não vai querer saber.

Elena parou com a porta da geladeira aberta.

– Ele... e ela...

Damon assentiu.

– Ele ficou maluco?

– Faz tempo...

– Meu Deus. Já imaginou se Klaus descobre ou Elijah?

– Bom, é a pele dele que vai assar, não a minha. Vou buscar a Bonnie.

– Stefan? Posso entrar? – Elena batia na porta.

– Entra.

– Ficamos preocupados. Você passou a noite fora e sabia que não estava com a Rebekah.

– Por que vocês dois não vão se ocupar com suas vidas?

Elena ficou sem graça.

– Stefan, não sabemos o que vai acontecer a ela. Só ficamos preocupados, é isso, ok?

Stefan pegou a camisa e vestiu sentindo um machucado no ombro.

– Merda!

– O que foi? Oh meu Deus. Oh meu Deus. Stefan ela mordeu você?

– Elena, por favor, poderia me deixar sozinho? Já viram que estou bem, inteiro. Obrigado.

– Mas Stefan, ela...

– Elena, qual parte do me deixar sozinho você não entedeu?

Stefan não alterou o tom de voz, mas Elena sentiu medo dele. Deixou o quarto sem saber se comentaria com Damon ou não. Enquanto descia as escadas cruzou com Rebekah que as subia.

– Olá Elena – a loira continuou subindo.

– Rebekah, acharam Elizabeth?

– Ainda não, mas esperava que ela estivesse aqui.

– Não. Ela não apareceu... ainda.

– Nos vemos depois.

Elena ficou olhando Rebekah terminar de subir as escadas e pensando se era melhor deixar a bomba explodir sem a presença dela e de Damon na casa.

– Damon, vocês já estão voltando?

– Desculpa. Sentei com o Jeremy para ajudá-lo a passar uma fase do game novo... já estamos indo.

– Não, veja, me encontro com vocês aí. Quando chegar eu explico, ok?

– Já entendi. A irmã chegou.

– Isso mesmo, mas tem mais. Chego em quinze minutos.

Elena desligou e saiu. Como é que isso podia estar acontecendo? Stefan era um cara de pau ou Elizabeth era louca?

O trajeto foi totalmente esquecido enquanto divagava.

– Oi – Elena entrou batendo a porta atrás de si.

– Oi. Que cara é essa? – Bonnie a cumprimentava.

Jeremy e Damon desligaram o vídeo game.

– Cara de quem está prevendo a terceira guerra mundial.

– Como assim?

– Stefan e Elizabeth... sabe... ontem à noite.

– Você está brincando...

– Pior que não e tem mais.

– Mais? – Bonnie arregalava os olhos de forma a quase saírem das órbitas.

– Ela o mordeu. Bonnie você conseguiu ver se ela vai ter um... tempo antes da transição... meu Deus...

– Mordeu? – Damon é quem estava chocado agora.

– Mordeu e a ferida não fecha. Ele mal vestiu a camisa.

– E você sabe por que... – Damon estava com ciúmes.

– Porque entrei no quarto, mas eu bati na porta Damon. Ele estava vestido, exceto pela camisa.

– Entendo.

– Acho que Stefan sabe de algo que nós ainda não sabemos.

– Ele não teve tempo de contar. Percebeu a Rebekah chegando e me colocou para fora do quarto.

– Ele sabe onde ela está.

– E precisamos falar com ele.

– Mas se um de nós se aproximar, já sabe não é?

– Chame Caroline – Jeremy sugeriu.

– Boa. Mas logo depois temos que dar cabo dela... você sabe... ela tem ciúmes do Klaus.

– A essa altura, Bonnie, acho que eles nem estão mais juntos. – Elena concluiu. Vou ligar para ela e ver se quer ou pode ajudar...

Cerca de uma hora depois, Caroline chegou à casa de Bonnie com Matt.

– Espero que seja realmente urgente.

– Caroline, eu falei para você vir com Stefan não com Matt.

– Oh, desculpe. Eu posso sair se preferir, mesmo porque fugi do Grill e hoje à noite tem show e estamos cheios de trabalho – Matt sem graça caminhava para a porta. – Bro, cara, sei que hoje é seu ultimo dia de férias, mas aquilo vai bombar hoje...

Jeremy olhou para Bonnie que assentiu.

– Vamos lá, cara. Vou quebrar essa, mas não me peça mais nada até o fim do inverno.

Saíram.

– E então?

– Caroline, precisa ligar para o Stefan e pedir para ele vir te encontrar.

– Posso saber por que?

– Precisamos saber o que ele descobriu.

– Sobre?

– Caroline, você vai nos ajudar ou não? – Bonnie estava fula.

– Ajudar vocês ou Elizabeth?. Sim, porque Klaus a está procurando como um louco por tudo quanto é canto.

– Caroline, você vai fazer o favor de ligar para o Stefan ou não?

Ela olhou o pequeno grupo enfezado e pegou seu celular.

– Onde esteve ontem à noite? – Rebekah perguntava desconfiada.

– Não conseguia dormir. Caminhei por aí. Por que?

– Fiquei te esperando.

– Avisei que não iria. Beka, às vezes eu preciso ficar sozinho, ok? Não é sua companhia ou a dos demais. É meu. Vontade minha de ficar só. Tenho isso às vezes.

– Se alimentou de uma humana. Posso sentir o cheiro.

– Pois é. Às vezes preciso disso também.

– Vou para Washington hoje. Você vem comigo?

– Não. Prometi a Caroline ajudá-la com a festa de aniversário do Tom.

– Você? Ajudando na decoração de uma festa tradicional da cidade?

– Não é com a decoração Rebekah, é com a lista de convidados.

– Ah. Então temos umas horas para nos divertir antes do meu vôo.

Stefan segurou o braço de Rebekah que já o enlaçava e se desvencilhou dela.

– O que foi? Não quer?

– Quero, mas podemos fazer isso na volta? Estou atrasado.

Stefan estava ficando sem saída. Não queria ser tocado. Não por ela. Seu celular tocou no momento certo e por sorte era Caroline.

– Já estou indo Caroline. A festa será ótima, como sempre em tudo que organiza.

– Do que está falando que festa?

– O aniversário do Tom. Não foi para isso que me ligou Srta Forbes?

Quando Stefan chamava Caroline assim, ela sabia ser um código. Combinaram isso por estarem com originais.

– Ah sim, mas antes quero que venha para a casa da Srta Benett me pegar. Esqueci uma blusa aqui e acredita que ainda está procurando? Mande um beijo para Rebekah.

Stefan desligou.

– Viu. Preciso ir.

Deu um beijo na bochecha dela e saiu.

– Boa viagem. Nos vemos daqui três dias.

Stefan subiu na moto e sumiu pela estrada. Parou alguns quilômetros à frente.

– Vou me atrasar. Preciso ir a um lugar antes.

– Onde vai? -= Caroline perguntou.

– Não seja xereta. – riu – até daqui a pouco.

Stefan observou todos os lados da estrada e assegurou-se que poderia seguir.

Abriu a porta com cuidado. Elizabeth soltou um grito quando o viu.

– Oh meu Deus. Você quase me mata.

– Não me ouviu?

Ela negou.

– Não consigo mais ouvir ou perceber as presenças. – Sorriu sem jeito.

– Trouxe seu almoço.

– Desculpe Stefan, mas não consigo beber sangue de bolsas.

– E quem falou em bolsas?. – Ele se aproximou devagar e esticou o pescoço para ela. – importa-se?

Ela pousou a mão suavemente sobre seu ombro vendo a mordida da noite passada ainda aberta.

– Eu fiz isso ou andou se encontrando com Klaus?

Ele esquecera e oferecera o mesmo lado.

– Vamos tentar de novo – esticou o outro lado para ela.

– Stefan não posso fazer isso de novo. Deixe-me ver.

As feridas eram idênticas às que Klaus deixava quando a violentava na Cornualha. Por um motivo ou outro, seu sangue não a curava imediatamente, mas em alguns dias.

– Não bebo sangue humano Elizabeth. Por isso demora mais.

– Como sabe disso?

– Confie em mim. – ele segurou em sua cintura e a puxou para perto. Seu cheiro o deixava tonto.

Elizabeth o encarou.

– Pensei que não voltaria.

– Por que?

– Não sei. Não tenho muita... experiência com relações fora da "família" – Stefan riu. Depois a olhou seriamente e a beijou. Fagulhas percorriam seu corpo. Ela trazia sensações que há muitos anos ele não sentia, exceto com Elena, mas mesmo assim, não eram tão intensas.

Elizabeth aos poucos sucumbia às investidas dele. Fizeram amor no sofá da cabana de caça.

– Trouxe isso para você. – Da mochila, Stefan tirou um celular e um i-pad. – Vai ajudar a passar as horas e, se precisar falar comigo, meu número já está na discagem rápida e este aparelho não será identificado, caso decida ligar para mais alguém.

– Oh meu Deus, esqueci de Anitte. – Elizabeth deu um pulo e pegou seu antigo celular começando a discar.

Stefan tirou de suas mãos.

– Use este aqui. Quem é Anitte?

– Uma amiga de Paris. Liguei para ela ontem em um impulso e pedi para que viesse para cá... esqueci completamente.

– Elizabeth, ninguém pode saber onde você está. Não por enquanto.

– Entendi essa parte, mas ela deve estar chegando.

– Sabe a que horas chega o vôo?

– Não. Ela disse que pegaria o primeiro.

– Checo isso para você ligo nesse numero mais tarde. Tenho que me encontrar com Caroline e depois trazer a Dra Meredith. A viagem de Rebekah caiu como uma luva. Temos três dias para descobrir o que está acontecendo.

– Klaus sabe onde estou. – Stefan virou-se e a encarou confuso.

– Como sabe? Ele esteve aqui?

– Aqui propriamente não, mas está por perto.

– Não fale com ele, ok? Vai ficar bem?

Ela assentiu.

– Volto mais tarde. – ele a beijou novamente. Elizabeth não estava acostumada com isso. O que eles eram ou seriam daqui para frente? Haveria o 'daqui para frente'? Ficou olhando por trás da cortina Stefan deslizar a moto até perto da estrada.

Ela mal teve tempo de olhar o visor do celular e saber que horas eram e Klaus bateu na porta.

Olhou para os pés e soltou um suspiro.

– Posso entrar?

Ela abriu a porta totalmente.

– O que você quer?

– Saber como está?

– Estou bem, agora pode ir.

– Vi que estão juntos...

– Isso é assunto meu Klaus.

– Fico feliz por você e por Stefan. Ele era legal, mas agora ficou certinho e chato, mas tem bom coração e, pelo menos, não é da família.

Elizabeth o encarou fazendo careta.

– Elijah sabe onde está?

– Não e vamos continuar mantendo segredo. Ninguém sabe onde estou.

– Trouxe isso para você. Não sei se vai conseguir ler, mas em todo caso. – era o grimório de seu pai.

– Como conseguiu isso?

– Bonnie não é muito cuidadosa com sua coleção.

– O que você sabe Niklaus?

– Quando fala meu nome inteiro é porque está brava. Se descobrir algo serei o primeiro a lhe contar. Não faça perguntas, apenas aceite. – entregou-lhe uma garrafa com seu sangue – Sabe o quanto detesto fazer isso, mas o fiz porque era por você. – Klaus virou-se e saiu.

Elizabeth jogou-se no sofá. Apanhou o grimório e começou a folheá-lo.

Olhou para a tela do iPad que Stefan lhe trouxera e buscou um tradutor online de gaélico irlandês. Seria uma noite longa. Por onde começar?

– Atrasado, porém inteiro. – Stefan entrava na casa de Bonnie.

Elena voou para cima dele e puxou a gola da jaqueta. A ferida estava bem menor e já cicatrizava.

– Satisfeita? – Ele devolveu a jaqueta e ajeitou a gola.

– Você está maluco! – Damon gritou com ele.

– Sim, não, talvez. Então, o que estou fazendo aqui?

– Onde está a Rebekah?

– Washington, por...?

– O que descobriu?

Stefan ajeitou-se no sofá.

– Nada.

– Como nada? - Damon gritou

– Se Rebekah esconde o jogo, o está fazendo bem demais e, quer saber, cansei dessa história. Vamos nos concentrar no que descobrimos até agora e tentar achar alguém para traduzir o grimório do pai de Elizabeth.

– Por falar em Elizabeth, você não acha que isso foi longe demais?

– Isso o que?

– Você está se envolvendo demais no lado escuro da força, Stefan – Damon estava ironizando.

– Não estou entendendo.

– Ah não se faça de besta. Você dormiu com a mulher de Elijah. Para que? Travar uma guerra pessoal, enfurecer Rebekah, ter mais informação...?

– Damon, para começo de conversa ela não é mais a mulher de Elijah. Segundo ponto, meu envolvimento com ela não é da sua conta nem da de nenhum de vocês e terceiro, me envolvo com quem eu bem entender.

– Nós só estamos preocupados, Stefan... – Elena começou – ao que tudo indica, sendo o pai dela um lobo e ela tendo... essa coisa de mutação... ficamos com medo por você.

– Corro meus próprios riscos. Não tenho medo de perder mais nada, mesmo porque, não tenho mais nada a perder.

– Eu se querem saber, estou amando esta história. – Caroline alegrava-se no fundo da sala.

Damon olhou para Elena. Haviam esquecido de tirá-la dali antes que ouvisse tudo.

– Caroline, precisamos manter isso em segredo, por favor – Elena argumentava – Não queremos problemas agora, nem a coitada da Elizabeth.

– Coitada? Ela está dormindo com dois irmãos, agora Stefan, cuidado Elena, pelo visto ela ataca em família.

– Concordo. – A sala virou-se para Katherine parada olhando e ouvindo.

– Assim como você – Caroline imendou.

Katherine riu.

– Preciso falar com vocês dois – apontou para os Salvatore de forma maliciosa.

– Não temos nada para falar com você.

– Ah têm sim, mesmo porque eu sei o que está acontecendo à Elizabeth, mas vou querer algo em troca dessa informação.

– Aqui não. Quero... privacidade.

Damon olhou para o irmão desconfiado.

– Vamos? Onde está seu carro Stefan?

– Estou de moto. Vá com Damon. Eu me encontro com vocês.

Katherine olhou para Stefan fazendo biquinho.

Os dois saíram e Stefan entregou um pedaço de papel a Elena.

– Se algo me acontecer, ligue para esse numero.

– E de quem é esse número? – Caroline estava curiosa.

– Caroline... – Stefan ia ralhar com ela, mas desistiu. – Me empresta seu carro?

– Eu vou com você. – Bonnie afirmava.

– Não. Não vai.

– Klaus levou o grimório do pai dela Stefan e vamos precisar estudá-lo juntas.

– Klaus?

– Damon disse que ele esteve em casa essa manhã. Disse que entrou e saiu. Você deixou em casa, Bonnie?

– Não pensei que isso pudesse ser do interesse dele.

– Então foi isso que Rebekah foi procurar hoje... Por isso ela esteve em casa ontem à noite. – Elena esclarecia.

– O que houve? – Stefan perguntou.

– Ela estava disfarçando subindo as escadas para o quarto de Stefan. Achei sua atitude estranha. Perguntei sobre Elizabeth e ela pareceu não se importar.

– Tenho que ir. Falo com vocês depois – Stefan saiu em direção à casa de Meredith.

A casa estava às escuras. Stefan bateu, mas ninguém respondeu. Discou novamente para seu celular e nada.

Discou para Elizabeth.

– Você está bem?

– Sim. Estou com uma coisa... acho que é de Bonnie.

– Quem lhe entregou, Klaus?

– Sim.

– Ainda bem que está com você. Não disse para não falar com ele?

– Disse.

– E por que falou?

– Não sei. Ouvi um carro. Preciso apagar as luzes e desligar.

– Estou tentando achar a Dra Meredith. Mais tarde vou para aí.

Elizabeth já havia desligado.

Um carro avançava na estrada de terra de acesso a casa. Elizabeth ficou petrificada. Tentou enxergar o tipo do carro ou seu motorista, mas a luz do sol já morria e estava ficando muito escuro.

Armou-se com uma faca na cozinha e esperou alguém invadir o lugar. Se bem, que desconfiando ser Elijah, nada adiantaria.

– Posso senti-la daqui Elizabeth e insisto que precisamos conversar. Posso fazer isso com uma porta entre nós, mas ainda prefiro entrar e me sentar. – era Elijah.

Elizabeth começou a tremer nervosamente. A tensão aumentava. Esta se sentindo mal.

– Por favor. Não quero invadir. E não o farei, mas eu preciso conversar com você.

Monstro mentiroso, saia daqui. Sua vontade era de gritar, mas estava ficando fraca e sentia que ia desmaiar. Agora não, por favor. Seus olhos embaçaram e ela começou a apagar. Não tinha escolha.

– Elijah... – sussurrou e apagou.

Ele arrebentou a porta e entrou. Elizabeth estava no chão sobre uma poça de sangue.

– Merda! – Elijah a carregou e a levou para o banheiro. Tirou suas roupas e a colocou na banheira. Ela estava febril e pelo calor, estava alta. Esfriou um pouco mais a água da banheira, pegou a toalha e colocou em sua testa.

– Estou com frio... – ela sussurrou.

– É a febre. Não posso aquecê-la. Tenho que mantê-la fria.

Elizabeth estava delirando. Não conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

– Já vou te tirar daqui. – seu corpo tremia.

Elijah esperou então a tirou. Secou e vestiu. Deitou-a na cama e sentou-se ao seu lado. A febre não cedia.

Ela abria e fechava os olhos tentando focá-lo, mas não conseguia. Elijah a olhava sentindo-se impotente. Deitou ao seu lado e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro. Ela estava terrivelmente quente.

– Lembra quando você ficou com febre assim? Estava na Irlanda com Finn. Está prestando atenção?

Ela sussurrou que sim.

– Ele me contou muito tempo depois que cantava para você e quando se acalmava a febre cedia. Assim, como para uma criança, ele cantava e você sarava. Só não sei se vai funcionar comigo... porque não sei cantar... – Elijah pegou o celular no bolso do paletó. Clicou e o som de The Wanted Man of Barra by Albannach* (música tradicional da Ilha de Skye/ Escócia) encheu o ar.

Elizabeth viajou para casa. Sentiu-se segura na Ilha de novo. A febre enfim cedia e ela dormiu. Elijah a levou para o carro e partiram.

Katherine estava sentada no sofá. A lareira estava acesa e a neve começava timidamente a manchar as janelas.

– Bom, podemos começar, Katherine, meu irmão chegou.

– Não vai me servir uma bebida? – Ela inverteu as pernas e voltou a cruzá-las.

Damon pegou uma dose de whisky, encheu o copo e pôs sobre a mesa.

– Todo seu. Agora, vamos ao que nos trouxe aqui.

– Assim? A seco? Não. Quero algumas informações primeiro.

Stefan estava irritado.

– Vamos lá Katherine. Não temos a noite toda.

– O grimório de Borok está com Bonnie neste momento?

Os irmãos entreolharam-se.

– Não.

– E com quem está?

– Não sabemos – Stefan não ia entregar Elizabeth.

– Bem, então é uma pena. Estou alguns dias atrasada. – Levantou-se indo em direção à porta.

– Só isso? Nem pensar. Vai nos contar o que sabe, Katherine.

– E por que eu deveria? Vocês não têm o que quero, não darei o que querem. Combinamos uma troca.

Stefan agarrou o pescoço de Katherine e apertou fazendo-a sufocar.

– Já estou de saco cheio de você, de suas histórias e de seus joguinhos. Agora fale ou vou achar outra pessoa que o faça e me livro de você de vez.

– Espere Stefan – Stefan apertava cada vez mais e Katherine desesperada agarrando seu braço gesticulava.

Stefan soltou só um pouco.

– Está bem. – Ele a jogou no sofá.

Katherine arfava e recobrava o ar.

– Eles são irmãos... – tossia e arfava com violência.

– O que? – Damon parecia louco.

– Niklaus e Elizabeth são irmãos. – Katherine por fim soltou sua valiosa informação.

– Você só pode estar mentindo.

– Não. São filhos do mesmo pai. Borok, o lobo com quem a mãe deles teve um caso.

– Isso não pode ser possível.

– Mas é.

– Quem mais sabe disso? – Stefan perguntava sussurrando.

– Eu juntei os pontos. Ofereci ajuda a Elijah quando vocês apareceram na casa deles. Ele aceitou minha ajuda, mas não é tão inteligente quanto parece. Ao que descobri, mas ainda não tive oportunidade de confirmar sem levantar suspeitas. Isso já aconteceu com ela antes. Se sim, quantas vezes? Suspeito que algo ou alguém está aniquilando o lado vampiro de todos os híbridos. Sendo assim, um exército pode estar sendo formado nesse instante. Com isso, Elizabeth está sofrendo uma mutação. Sangue.

– Então isso ainda é uma guerra? - Damon concluía.

– E Borok ainda está vivo. Pelo menos ainda não foi achado seu corpo. Foi isso que relutantemente Elijah me contou.

– Então estamos no meio de um fogo cruzado.

– Fato. – Katherine servia-se de nova dose. – Só há um meio de pararmos isso. Acharmos quem teve essa ideia brilhante. Caros, se perderam o grimório de Borok, ficamos na estaca zero. E, se eu fosse vocês, protegeria Klaus e Elizabeth com suas próprias garras. Se conseguirem aniquilar seu lado vampiro, será... como se o tivessem morto, entenderam?

– Vamos com ele?

– Sim. E tenho certeza que se Elizabeth se tornar uma loba, ele aceitará de bom grado seu destino. Agora se me dão licença, quero ver o show desta noite no Grill.

– Katherine...

– Só digo mais uma coisa. Se Elizabeth estiver no limite de se transformar em lobo, eu mesma a mato. E se Klaus souber disso, eu os mato. Boa noite senhores.

Katherine saiu à pé pela noite.

– Precisamos achar o grimório e voltar para a casa da Bonnie.

– Eu pego o grimório. Você vai para a casa da Bonnie. Nos encontramos lá e Damon, tente achar Meredith. Estou atrás dela o dia todo para... – Então Stefan soltou.

– Você a escondeu. É irmãozinho, você se envolve depressa demais. Sabe a merda que está fazendo?

– Faça o que te pedi.

– Só por curiosidade, você desistiu de tudo, não foi?

– Vou saciar sua curiosidade. Achei alguém que vale a pena continuar tentando...

– Ela ama o Elijah cara. Não vá com sede ao pote. Você vai quebrar a cara.

– Jamais saberei se não tentar.

– E você acha que ele vai abrir mão dela para você ou por quem quer que seja?

– Ele pode lutar por ela até o fim, pouco importa o que ele quer. Importo-me com o que ela quer.

– Em 600 anos ela não se decidiu, espera que o faça em dias?

– Damon... faça o que eu te pedi.

Stefan saiu com o carro. Ligou diversas vezes no caminho para o celular que entregara a Elizabeth. Não havia resposta. Chegou à casa. Estava escura e a porta arrombada.

O cheiro de sangue no ar. O sangue adocicado de Elizabeth, com certeza. Apanhou o telefone e discou para Damon.

– Chegou na casa da Bonnie?

– Vou entrar agora.

– Venha para a cabana de caça. Ainda sabe onde fica?

– O que houve?

– Apenas venha, Damon.

– Estou a caminho.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Damon chegou.

– Você trouxe ela para cá? No meio do nada e... que cheiro de sangue.

– Aposto o que quiser que Elijah a levou.

– Nem precisa apostar.

– Achou Meredith?

– Não está em casa. Liguei no hospital e ela estava de folga hoje.

– Ambos sabemos que ela não estaria de folga hoje.

– Algo de podre no reino da Dinamarca* _(*Eh originada na peça teatral de William Shakespeare, Hamlet. Principe Hamlet, o personagem título, é filho do rei da Dinamarca, que também se chamava Hamlet. Ele é um estudante na escola de Wittenberg. Ele é encarregado pelo fantasma de seu pai para vingar seu assassinato. Hamlet finalmente o faz, mas somente após o resto da família real ter sido liquidada e ele mesmo ter sido mortalmente ferido com um florete envenenado por Laertes no fim da peça.  
Ou seja, tem algo podre, significa as TRAIÇOES e assassinatos que ocorrem na Dinamarca, na concepção de Shakespeare.)_

– Só preciso saber se ela está bem. – Damon fez careta e contorceu as mãos em desaprovação.

– Sim. E pelo visto muitos precisam certificar-se disso. Acho melhor ligar para o melhor rastreador de Elizabeth que conhecemos. – Stefan assentiu e ligou.

– Klaus, acho que encontramos Elizabeth.

– Na sua casa de caça de família, Stefan? Interessante. Tem certeza que a achou ou, na verdade, já a perdeu?

– Eu a trouxe para cá ontem à noite, é verdade, mas ela sumiu.

– Não. Ela não sumiu. Está com Elijah. Veja, se você vai querer medir forças aconselho a esperar. Elijah não vai por você sentado para conversar sobre ela nem tampouco vai querer entender seu lado da história. Ele levou o grimório?

– Estamos procurando.

– Se o achar, me mande uma mensagem. Te encontro em casa e, Stefan, tente me tratar bem e me fazer esquecer que passou a noite com ela. Reúna os demais.

Stefan desligou preocupado com o tom de Klaus, mas era de se esperar.

– Eu avisei que isso ia dar merda.- Damon bufava.

– Ajuda a procurar o grimório. Ela não ia deixar vagando.

Viraram a casa de pernas para o ar e Damon encontrou sob o sofá na sala.

– Acho que encontrei. É, encontrei.

– Avise Bonnie e Elena. Acho melhor nos reunirmos em casa com Klaus e os demais.

– Você confia nesse bastardo? – Damon soltou.

– O bastardo sabe demais.

– Não sabe que trepou com a própria irmã... – Stefan amarrou a cara para Damon – desculpa, cara, mas ela é encrenca. Sempre foi. Veja onde estamos nos metendo.

– Você devia estar agradecendo o fato de estar casado com Elena e de eu estar tentando refazer minha vida, irmão.

– Elena, estamos indo para casa encontrar Klaus. Podemos nos reunir lá? Estou com o grimório e... temos uma bomba para desarmar.

– Vocês descobriram algo e não querem me contar. Claro. Jamais teremos esse nível de relacionamento e...

– Elena. Prometo lhe contar o que sei, mas não agora, amor. Convença a Bonnie, ok? Vamos precisar reunir os pontos e ver até onde desatamos esses nós.

Stefan pegou o celular antigo de Elizabeth e o ligou. Havia doze chamadas não atendidas e uma mensagem.

_– Onde está? Cheguei. Estou no hotel do centro. Xoxo._

– O que foi? – Damon perguntava já prevendo más notícias. Stefan sinalizou que aguardasse.

– Hotel Mystic Falls boa noite em que posso ajudar?

– Ah sim, uma amiga de minha namorada chegou de Paris e pediu para que avisasse que seu vôo vai atrasar, poderia deixar um recado?

– Pois não senhor, qual o nome?

– Só sei o pré nome. É Anitte, chegou esta tarde de Paris.

– A Srta Poar está no quarto 314 e será avisada senhor. Qual o nome?

Peter estava no quarto 314. O cara que a levou para o hospital.

– Por favor, poderia confirmar o número do quarto?

– 314 senhor, a suíte Inn Falls. A quem devo anunciar na mensagem, senhor? Senhor?

– Obrigado.

Stefan desligou e explicou sobre o tal Peter que encontrou Elizabeth na estrada e a levou a um hospital, bem como sobre a amiga que chegaria de Paris e estava hospedada no mesmo quarto que o estranho Peter.

– Cara essa mulher é dinamite pura. Quem é a francesa?

– Importa-se em descobrir? – Stefan e Damon sorriram maliciosamente.

– Vou perder a reunião? Elena me mata se souber.

– Damon, só estou pedindo para você descobrir quem são, não para passar a noite com ela, ok?

– Afirmativo, senhor. Mas é melhor eu avisar Elena.

– Permissão concedida.

– Oi. Estamos no rastro de uma pista importante, mas não vou poder te explicar agora. Estarei no centro. Stefan está indo para casa, está bem?

– Você está bem? Damon, o que é que está acontecendo?

– Por enquanto tudo certo. Tome cuidado e não aborreça o Klaus, ok? Estou bem... só... estamos reunindo mais informações sobre... você sabe quem.

– Não aborrecê-lo? Por que?

– É uma longa história. Caroline está com você?

– Não, ela foi para casa. Está puta da vida porque Klaus não ligou para ela nem a atendeu o dia todo.

– Melhor assim. Mais tarde eu volto. – Damon virou-se de costas para o irmão – Amo você.

– Eu também te amo.

O amplo saguão do hotel estava vazio, exceto por um senhor idoso sentado bebericando um whisky. Damon se reuniria a ele, se não tivesse coisas mais importantes a fazer. A francesa. Aproximou-se do balcão. A atendende arregaçou os lábios em um sorriso pouco sedutor.

– Olá doçura. – Damon a hipnotizou – uma amiga está hospedada aqui. Seu nome é Annite. Poderia verificar em que quarto está?

– 314 – disse a mulher após verificar no computador.

– Ela veio sozinha?

– Sim senhor, mas não está hospedada sozinha. Está com o Sr Stwart.

– Posso ver o registro? Obrigado, querida.

Damon anotou na memória. Peter Stwart, Biólogo. Endereço James Joyce Street, Dublin, Irlanda.

– Obrigado. Agora, não tivemos essa conversa...

Elijah entrou em casa e carregou Elizabeth para dentro. Colocou-a na cama e telefonou.

– Estou aqui. Pode vir? Não parece nada bem. Depressa.

Olhou Elizabeth e ouviu os fracos batimentos de seu coração.

Ajeitou-se ao seu lado na cama e tomou sua mão entre as suas.

– Não acreditou que isso fosse durar mais tempo, acreditou Elijah? – Arthur, um vampiro bem antigo estava parado ao lado da cama olhando a cena entre Elijah e Elizabeth. Este se levantou e encarou o homem alto e ruivo à sua frente.

– Quanto tempo nos resta?

Arthur debruçou sobre Elizabeth e a examinou.

– Pouco mais de 12 horas. O que pretende fazer?

– Ainda não sei, mas Rebekah está a um passo de descobrir tudo e não posso arriscar que Klaus a encontre. Temos que tirá-la daqui.

– Seu sangue frio me assusta, amigo. Você entre tantos vampiros, o mais sensato e nobre do clã Mikaelson. Vai confinar a própria esposa. O que seu irmão Finn diria depois de tudo o que o obrigou a fazer por ela?

– Mantenha Finn longe disso. Ele já não está mais entre nós e, Arthur, sem sermões, está bem? Até que saibamos o que pode ou não ser feito, Elizabeth se tornará uma ameaça a qualquer vampiro, inclusive eu, portanto, acho melhor você continuar sendo bonzinho e me ajudar a levá-la para o carro.

– Onde está Katherina?

– Mudou de lado no jogo. Pelo que entendo, os irmãos Salvatore a convencem depressa demais. Vamos. Estou com tudo pronto na garagem.

– Elijah eu...

Elijah se aproximou do amigo e colocando a mão em seu ombro o tranquilizou.

– Se Finn estivesse aqui, teria feito o mesmo. Para a segurança dela e para a nossa, Arthur. Ela ficará bem. Prometo.

– Você a hipnotizou?

– Não. Isso não funciona mais. Dei tranquilizantes. Já disse, ela ficará bem, agora vamos sair daqui. Meu irmão a essa altura deve estar traduzindo o grimório.

Klaus, Elena e Bonnie estavam debruçados sobre o grimório na mesa da Biblioteca. Bonnie em choque com o que lia, tentava disfarçar.

– O que é essa imagem? – Elena perguntava referindo-se a um símbolo gravado com fogo em uma das paginas do grimório.

– é... é uma... – Bonnie tentava a todo custo disfarçar o nervosismo.

– Uma triskelion celta. A manifestação da fonte eterna. Pode ser a representação do nascimento, vida e morte, corpo, mente e espírito. O três era um número sagrado para os celtas.

– Os três filhos dele, William, Alice e Elizabeth. Pode ser isso?

– Não. Não se representaria assim. – Bonnie explicou. – Usavam este símbolo para representar as três estações do ano, exceto o outono, porque eles acreditavam haver somente três, mas duas estão representando a primavera e uma o verão.

– O verão é o pai e as primaveras são... – Klaus parou e seus olhos congelaram no papel. Ele pegou o livro e avançou em suas páginas. De repente ele começou a gargalhar de forma histérica.

Stefan chegava nesse momento. Olhou Elena e Bonnie que arregalavam os olhos ao ver Klaus rir descontroladamente.

– Perdi a piada? – Stefan arriscou.

– Não sei o que deu nele. Ele começou a rir e... – Elena apontava um Klaus insano que agora abraçava a barriga e ajoelhava no chão aos prantos. - O que está acontecendo?

Stefan a olhou e gesticulou calma. Não poderia arriscar revelar o que não sabia se já havia sido descoberto.

– Klaus? – Stefan se aproximava com cuidado.

Ele levantou o rosto e encarou Stefan. Sua expressão era de pura insanidade. Levantou-se e se recompôs. Caminhou até Bonnie.

– Isso me pertence. – estendeu sua mão referindo-se ao grimório. – vocês não têm nada com isso. De agora em diante, esse problema é somente meu.

– Klaus, estamos todos juntos aqui. Vamos ajudar a traduzir e...

– Não há mais nada a traduzir, Bonnie. Por favor, me entregue o grimório.

– Elizabeth vai precisar de ajuda e essa é a única forma de encontrarmos alguma informação sobre o que está acontecendo...

– Bonnie, entregue a ele. – Stefan ainda parado na porta da Biblioteca pedia.

– Não podemos. Aliás isso é meu. Elizabeth me deu. Ela não sabia, mas era do pai dela. Vai querer que fique comigo. – Bonnie insistiu teimosamente.

– Bonnie, por favor, de isso a ele.

– Não. Isso pertenceu a um antepassado de minha... tia. Fica comigo.

– Isso pertence ao meu pai. – a voz de Klaus soou como um trovão na quieta biblioteca. Elena soltou um suspiro de susto e surpresa ao ouvir aquilo.

– Seu o que? – Bonnie estatelou os olhos e a boca em direção a Klaus. Olhou para Stefan que assentiu para que ela entregasse o que muito a contra gosto, fez.

– Se me dão licença. Tenho alguns assuntos para esclarecer. – deixou a biblioteca em silêncio, com a cabeça baixa e um peso imenso nos ombros.

O celular de Stefan tocou. Rebekah.

– Olá querido. Você está bem?

– Sim. Como estão as coisas aí?

– Chatas. Boston é sempre chato essa época do ano.

– Você não ia para Washington? – Stefan perguntou desconfiado. Klaus parou.

– Isso. Falei errado. Bem, meu vôo sai na sexta. Me pega no aeroporto?

– Claro.

– Estou com saudades. Não apronte nada em minha ausência, está bem? Amo você.

Stefan desligou.

– Ela disse a você que iria a Washington?

– Sim. Mas parece que não está lá.

– E nem em Boston.

– Klaus, eu realmente quero ajudar. Se puder esclarecer o que está acontecendo, apreciaria muito – Bonnie era sincera. – Elizabeth faz parte da minha família. Mesmo há muito tempo... eu realmente quero ajudar.

– Pelo visto ela faz parte de nossas famílias, Bonnie. – um Klaus derrotado afirmava a plenos pulmões – no momento preciso saber onde ela está. Se sempre estou um passo a frente de vocês, meu querido irmão está cinco à frente de todos nós. – ao dizer isso Klaus se virou e deu de cara com Damon.

– Chegou tarde. Perdeu o show.

– Sempre podemos contar com a reprise. – riu desajeitado e inseguro do próprio comentário sarcástico.

– eu vou com você.

– Acho que isso não é uma boa ideia, Stefan – Klaus foi categórico.

– Olha, acabo de chegar do hotel. – Damon ignorou as ultimas frases ditas na biblioteca. – o cara que resgatou Elizabeth veio da Irlanda e está hospedado com a amiga dela de Paris.

– Annite? – Klaus perguntou.

– Conhece?

– Não pessoalmente, mas Kol a conhecia e muito bem. Vamos então Stefan. Vou precisar de uma isca para abordar Elijah e, pelo jeito, ele estará bem ocupado arrancando seu coração e, quem sabe, com sorte, eu possa resgatar Elizabeth.

Stefan olhou para Damon e assentiu. Eles saíram.

– Pelo visto a revelação bombástica já foi jogada na mesa.

– Meu Deus isso é terrível. Isso é... nojento.

– Quem é o tal cara que resgatou Elizabeth?

– Um biólogo da Irlanda. Isso não me cheira bem. Acho melhor ir também.

– eu vou com você.

– De jeito nenhum, Bonnie. Você continua aqui e traduz aquela porcaria. Não sabemos ainda o que está acontecendo.

– Traduzir o que? Klaus pegou o grimório.

– O que?

– Stefan fez Bonnie entregar a Klaus – Elena esclarecia.

– E por que?

– Não sabemos... eu também vou – Elena saiu da Biblioteca para pegar a bolsa.

No carro de Klaus Stefan estava pensativo.

– O que tanto Bonnie conseguiu traduzir?

– Pouca coisa eu acho.

– Mas você já sabia. Agora, como você soube?

Stefan ficou em silêncio.

– Imagino. Katerina. Agora a pergunta que não quer calar. Como ela sabia?

– Isso eu não sei.

– Chegamos tarde – A casa do lago de Elijah estava às escuras. – Merda.- Klaus deu um soco na porta e se deparou com Katherine sentada no sofá. Ao ver Klaus entrou em pânico, mas antes que pudesse reagir, ele tinha suas mãos em seu pescoço.

– Olá Katerina. É um prazer vê-la novamente. Esperando meu irmão?

– Elijah... não está aqui. – disse ofegante.

– Percebi, mas o que você faz aqui?

Ele apertou ainda mais. Ia matá-la se Stefan não o tivesse chamado à realidade.

– Katherine, para onde eles foram?

– Eu não sei... – começou a chorar.

Klaus a soltou e jogou no sofá.

– Então comecemos pelo que você sabe. Desembucha. O que meu irmão andou descobrindo e não compartilhou com a família?

Ela esfregou o pescoço e olhou com ódio o original à sua frente.

– Não. Elijah não sabe de nada. Não foi ele quem descobriu.

Klaus olhou para Stefan que se sentava ao lado de Katherine.

– Quando... Elijah pediu a Finn que levasse Elizabeth dali... quando ela foi transformada... ele foi para a Irlanda e...

Katherine tomou fôlego. Olhava em desespero para Stefan temendo a reação de Klaus. – Finn escolheu a Irlanda de propósito. Ele sabia que... seu pai estaria lá.

Klaus se virou para a parede. O golpe fora duro. Virou-se novamente para ela e a encarou.

– Isso é mentira.

– Eu juro. Ele sabia que o pai dela... seu pai... estava lá. Ele lidera uma matilha há séculos. Ano após ano e busca uma forma de terminar a guerra e, certamente, não será perdendo. Finn tentou por fim a essa disputa começada pelas famílias e... avisou sobre você e depois... sobre Elizabeth. Quando ele soube que ela era uma vampira, ele parou e a guerra parou. Então, quando ela... Deus – Katherine começou a chorar de novo. Klaus estava parado como uma estátua ouvindo sua historia contada pela voz de uma traidora.

– Continue – Incentivou Stefan.

– Quando ela morreu e Bonnie a trouxe volta, ativou sua natureza... se ela não for transformada de novo... será o fim de nossa espécie. Borok não sabe, mas em poucos dias, ele pode ter uma aliada tão poderosa que porá fim de vez a essa guerra.

– Ela não vai suportar outra transformação... – Stefan pensou em voz alta.

– Elijah acha que ela está morrendo, mas ele não vai deixar isso acontecer.

– Como sabe tudo isso, Katerina? – Klaus a inquiriu entre dentes.

– Estive em muitos lugares e por muito tempo fugindo de você Niklaus. Conheci muitas pessoas e essas pessoas tinham informações importantes para me dar. Juntei as peças e consegui entender o cenário todo. Mason Lockwood só me deu os detalhes.

– O tio de Tyler?

Ela assentiu.

– Eu ia contar tudo a Elijah na noite em que vocês estiveram aqui – olhou para Stefan – mas ele ficou cego de ciúmes e não quis me ouvir. Temos que transformá-la, ou pelo menos tentar. Pelo menos nós teremos compaixão.

– Do que você está falando? – Klaus perguntou irritado.

– De sua outra irmã, caro. Ela não quer transformá-la e sim matá-la.

– Rebekah? – Stefan perguntou.

– Klaus tem mais alguma outra irmã além delas duas? Elijah não vai permitir que nenhum de nós se aproxime. Não deviam ter deixado que ele a levasse.

EElijah acendeu o abajur e deitou-se ao lado de Elizabeth. Apoiou sua cabeça sobre o peito dela ouvindo os fracos batimentos de seu coração.

Elijah acendeu o abajur e deitou-se ao lado de Elizabeth. Apoiou sua cabeça sobre o peito dela ouvindo os fracos batimentos de seu coração.

– Pensei que teria a eternidade para corrigir meus erros, Liz, mas não tenho. Talvez não tenha mais um anoitecer ou entardecer com você. Hoje eu posso confessar que eu já quis morrer de verdade, que já desisti muitas vezes de tentar ser feliz. Que a traí mais de uma vez. Que ver você com meu irmão quase me enlouqueceu, que minha vontade era de matar Stefan quando os vi juntos em nossa casa. Posso dizer tantas coisas e confessar tantas coisas, mas já não tenho tempo para seu perdão. Não temos mais tempo para começar de novo e, sinceramente, acho que nem seria essa sua vontade. – ele respirou e secou as lágrimas que manchavam a blusa dela – não quero saber o que está acontecendo se isso não me trouxer a solução do que está havendo. Se eu te perder... o que vou fazer sem você, Elizabeth? O que eu vou fazer com a culpa de tê-la abandonado por tantos séculos... por ter vivido como um ladrão em sua vida...

– Elijah, Klaus está ligando no seu celular.

– Não dessa vez. Dessa vez ela ficará comigo até o fim.

– Acho melhor atender, cara. Podem ter descoberto alguma coisa.

Elijah se levantou e pegou o aparelho das mãos de Arthur que imediatamente começou a tocar de novo.

– Klaus.

– Elijah, é uma emergência. Preciso me encontrar com você. Onde está?

– Eu abri mão tempo demais Klaus, agora não mais.

– Elijah, por favor, me escuta...

– Não mais, Klaus

– Ela é minha irmã! – Klaus berrou ao perceber que Elijah ia desligar. – Ela é minha irmã, cara. Borok é meu pai, agora, por favor, eu preciso saber onde está. Há mais coisas e preciso encontrar você antes que seja tarde demais, Elijah por favor...

Elijah alisou o cabelo com a mão e suspirou.

– Eu vou até você.

– Não a deixe sozinha.

– Ela não ficará – Olhou para Arthur que assentiu.

– Por favor, me diga que não a deixará com Rebekah.

– Não. Rebekah não está aqui.

– Estou na sua casa.

Elijah desligou.

– Você vai mesmo? Bom, posso ficar com ela sem problemas até você voltar.

– Elizabeth vai comigo Arthur. Espero que não se importe.

Elijah carregou Elizabeth e seguiu para o carro.

– Ei, posso fazer isso. Posso ficar com ela. – Elijah apenas sorriu. Deu partida no carro e saiu a toda velocidade para casa. Elizabeth no banco do passageiro respirava com dificuldade e lentamente acordava.

Arthur esperou as luzes do carro desaparecerem na escuridão.

– Estão a caminho. Sim. Ela está com ele.

– O que.. o que houve... onde estamos?

– Indo para casa... Venha cá – ele a puxou para o ombro – Não me odeie. Não ainda.

– O que houve? Você... não de novo não...

– Suas memórias estão aí. Pode chegar. Cada detalhe sórdido de tudo que eu a fiz passar.

– O que essa mulher faz aqui? – Elena entrava e estava irada por encontrar Katherine na sala de estar de Elijah.

– Calma Elena. Katherine está nos dando as informações que faltavam. Elijah está a caminho.

– Eu já estava de saída. – Katherine se levantou.

– Mas não vai mesmo. Você vai ficar e encarar Elijah, vai contar tudo o que nos contou a ele e vai ajudar com quaisquer outras informações que eu julgar que sabe e que Bonnie ou os demais considerar úteis. – Klaus rosnou.

Katherine voltou a sentar.

– Stefan, acho melhor você sair daqui. Um pequeno conselho de um velho amigo.

– Não sou homem de fugir, Klaus. Lamento te decepcionar, mas não vou seguir seu conselho.

– Vocês estão juntos de verdade? Não foi armação daquela maluca para irritar o Elijah? – Katherine zombava – Eu sabia que era uma questão de tempo para ela mudar o foco da família.

– Stefan, sua ultima chance de cair fora é agora. Elijah já está perto.

– Fico.

– Otário – Damon desabafou.

Elizabeth acordava e voltava a dormir. Estava fraca e mal se agüentava ereta no banco do carro quando tentava se desvencilhar do abraço de Elijah.

– Deixa eu te ajudar. – Ele a carregou para dentro da casa.

– O que todos fazem aqui?

– Elizabeth – Klaus avançou em direção à porta.- Temos muito o que conversar.

– Ela está muito pior – Elena definiu horrorizada com o estado de Elizabeth.

Elijah a acomodou no outro sofá.

– Podemos conversar em particular? Venha senhorita Petrova. – Klaus agarrou o braço de Katherine e a levou para cima. Elijah os seguiu.

Antes de subir as escadas olhou para Stefan com desprezo e então subiu.

– Elena – Elizabeth suspirou – o que está acontecendo?

– Muitas coisas, mas por hora precisamos que fique quieta e descanse. Não deve se esforçar.

– Feche a porta – Klaus pediu a Elijah assim que ele entrou no escritório.

– Não precisa. Ela não pode mais ouvir, ou ser induzida, ou qualquer coisa que tentemos fazer... – Elijah jogou-se na poltrona. – Então... começa...

Klaus olhou para Katherine que começou a falar.

Katherine olhou para o chão e calmamente começou a falar.

– Elijah eu tentei te contar o que descobri, mas...

Ele a olhou com desdém.

– Elizabeth e Klaus são irmãos. – ela respirou fundo e aguardou a reação dele, mas não houve. Klaus encostou na mesa e assim como Katherine, olhava para Elijah.

– Mason me contou sobre ela, mas demorei para ligar os pontos. Muito tempo depois da guerra começar, Borok fugiu para a Irlanda. Lá ele criou um novo clã de lobos e viveu por muito tempo. Quando ele descobriu o que havia acontecido à sua família, ele resolveu procurar por Brígida, a mãe de Elizabeth. Assim como os ancestrais viam na família de bruxos dela, uma oportunidade de tornarem-se bruxos e vampiros poderosos e indestrutíveis, Borok pensou o mesmo, mas para o lado lobisomen. Assim, ele esperou Brigida crescer e casou-se com ela. Poucos de sua matilha o seguiram e quando se descobriu sozinho para enfrentar os ancestrais, simulou a própria morte. O que não sabíamos era que Elizabeth, assim como William e Alice, eram os filhos dele, o que eu descobri quando Mason me contou. Alice foi morta, William tornou-se um híbrido e caiu nas mãos dos ancestrais. Já Elizabeth teria se tornado uma loba, se não tivesse encontrado Elijah. Tê-lo amado impediu sua transformação, mas quando a bruxa de vocês a trouxe de volta, quebrou a única ligação que eles tinham e agora... o processo se concluirá e, receio dizer isso, mas ao que consta, ela não é uma loba qualquer. Se traduzirem o grimório, que na verdade é um diário, verão que a linhagem de Borok é tão forte quanto a dos ancestrais, ou seja, quase indestrutíveis.

Katherine parou e respirou pausadamente antes de arriscar as próximas informações.

– Se deixarmos que a transformação continue, ela será uma arma e tanto nessa guerra. Só há um modo de impedirmos isso e é trazendo-a para o nosso lado novamente ou...

Elijah não se moveu nem sequer se expressou. Permaneceu calado e sem se mover, desde o início da narrativa de Katherine.

Klaus tinha lágrimas turvando-lhe a visão. Endireitou-se sobre pernas bambas e sentia que pisava em ovos atravessando o escritório em direção à porta.

Elijah levantou-se e o seguiu. Desceram a escada cada um com suas divagações e pensamentos sobre a solução ou o problema ao qual teriam que enfrentar nas próximas horas.

Elijah encarou Bonnie que estava sentada no sofá com a cabeça de Elizabeth apoiada nos joelhos.

– A quem cabe decidir sobre isso? – Damon perguntava de forma incisiva aos irmãos Mikaelson.

Elizabeth abriu os olhos e encarou Bonnie.

– Decidir sobre o que? – perguntou-lhe em gaélico.

– Seu destino – essa lhe respondeu.

Elizabeth se ajeitou no sofá com dificuldade.

– Não há o que decidir. – disse em gaélico para Elijah e Klaus. – A minha decisão já foi tomada há muito tempo atrás. Só me faltou motivos ou um incentivo maior, o que hoje eu tenho. Senhores agradeço o compromisso e a amizade, mas o envolvimento de vocês nisso tudo é incabível. – disse referindo-se aos Salvatore e Elena.

Klaus atravessou a sala em sua direção.

– Precisamos conversar.

– Não há nada para conversar Klaus. Você me prometeu não me apagar.

Stefan levantou e gesticulou para os demais.

– Vamos deixá-los por hora. – Olhou Elizabeth – Estarei por perto.

O sangue de Elijah virou água. Bonnie não queria deixar Elizabeth sozinha.

– Vamos, disse Elena, eles precisam conversar.

Elijah seguiu os demais.

– Fique. – pediu Klaus ainda abalado.

Ele se virou para o irmão, mas saiu.

– O que foi dessa vez?

– Sente-se. – ela obedeceu. Ele segurou suas mãos – Elizabeth esse é o momento mais fodido de toda a minha vida. De tudo o que eu já fiz de pior e todas as consequências dos meus atos quando me assolaram de culpa, nunca, nada se compara a isso... – ele abaixou a cabeça e começou a falar. Ao terminar se levantou e permaneceu de costas para ela, fitando o aparelho de som e lembrando a primeira noite que tiveram com seu consentimento. Isso o assombrou. Não podia mais olhá-la. Não mais. A culpa roia seus ossos e sua mente.

– Não sei se entro em choque, enlouqueço, ou o que. – Elizabeth fitava o tapete. Estava fisicamente fraca e agora, emocionalmente abalada e confusa. – Diga alguma coisa... qualquer coisa... só não me deixe no escuro... – ele pediu.

Lentamente ela caminhou até ele. Klaus não conseguiu se virar. Ela então o abraçou cruzando seus braços frágeis em seu peito. Ouvia seu choro e molhava sua camisa com as próprias lágrimas.

Ele agarrou seu braço sobre o peito e virou-se para ela. Abraçaram-se como se não existisse mais nenhuma tortura ou maldição sobre ambos.

– Se eu soubesse... se soubesse... eu teria... eu não teria... – Klaus soluçava.

Ficaram abraçados por muito tempo. Elizabeth sentia-se esvaindo como areia na ampulheta.

– Estou com medo – ela sussurrou.

– Você com medo? Não creio. – ele disfarçou o seu próprio.

– O que vai acontecer Klaus?

– Eu não sei. Mas vamos descobrir eu prometo. Essa é a única certeza que posso lhe oferecer por hora. – Ficaram assim por muito tempo, mas em silêncio. Não havia nada mais a ser dito. Klaus estava devastado e Elizabeth com a vida por um fio.

– Eu sinto muito... – Klaus quebrou o silêncio por fim – preciso que...

– Traduza o diário.

– Sim. – Ela o soltou devagar.

– Não sei se quero fazer isso.

– Elizabeth olhe para mim. – ele estava sério e tenso como ela jamais o vira. – quero que preste muita atenção. Quero que se afaste o mais possível de meus irmãos e... de mim, está bem?

Ela o olhou sem entender.

– Quero que saia da cidade e não diga a ninguém para onde vai. Se tudo ocorrer da forma como imagino, uma guerra está prestes a acontecer e eu... não vou poder protegê-la. Não confie em nenhum de nós até que isso tenha terminado.

– Não posso passar por isso sozinha, Klaus – ela chorava e mal conseguia pronunciar as palavras.

Ele a abraçou mais forte.

– Eu não posso seguir com você... Sou o único que ainda pode transitar dos dois lados...

Novo silêncio.

– Precisa... comer... está fraca...

Finalmente se olharam. Klaus se afastou e virou-lhe as costas deixando seus braços mortos e vazios.

– Sou eu... preciso... por favor...

– Estou a caminho, Klaus. Eu cuido dela.

– Eu cuido de Elijah. – Stefan desligou.

– Você perdeu a cabeça. Vai entrar nessa guerra. Que maravilha. A mulher bomba, que agora tem um alvo estampado no peito atraindo vampiros e lobisomens de toda a galáxia, vai se instalar no quarto de hóspedes...

– Não vamos ficar aqui.

– Como é que é? Você cheirou verbena. Só pode ser. Cara, Originais vão disputar por ela e lobos também. Isso sem contar com a possibilidade, agora mais concreta que nunca, que ela se transforme, Stefan olhe para mim quando falo... isso não é sensato.

– E o que é sensato, Damon? Deixar que eles a matem? Deixá-la entregue à própria sorte?

– Stefan, Damon tem razão. Cada um pode ter um objetivo diferente em relação a ela – Elena argumentou – não sabemos se ela vai morrer ou o que?

– Como disse, não tenho nada a perder.

– E Rebekah?

– Você está brincando, né?

– Para onde vai? O que... você vai fazer...?

– Para a segurança de todos... é melhor que não saibam... – Stefan saiu da casa.

– Não vou envolver ninguém nisso, Klaus – Elizabeth acompanhava a ligação.

– Estamos todos envolvidos.

– Mas já os envolvi demais e criei problemas demais...

– Parece que isso é um problema genético... – pela primeira vez riram com o comentário. – olha, se Stefan não pudesse ou quisesse cuidar disso, ele teria falado. Conheço Stefan há muito tempo e disso tenho certeza. Vocês vão ficar bem.

– Bonnie – Elizabeth se levantou e correu para ela.

– Venha, vou tirá-la daqui.

– Stefan está a caminho, Bonnie – Klaus argumentou. – Não há com o que se preocupar.

– Nem sonhando vou deixá-la com um vampiro. Ela vem comigo. Sou a única no meio dessa bagunça capaz de tomar conta de alguém. Assumo daqui, Klaus.

Bonnie puxou Elizabeth que virou-se para ele. Em silêncio assentiram então ela partiu.

Stefan chegou pouco tempo depois.

– Oi. Como ela está?

– Feliz e satisfeita por saber o quão amaldiçoados nós dois somos. – Klaus não se ergueu do sofá. Apenas o braço para beber mais um gole de whisky.

– Ela está lá em cima?

– Não, caro, ela está com a Bonnie.

– Bonnie?

Klaus então levantou.

– Ela esteve aqui e a levou. Acho que de todas as escolhas que ela não tem, essa foi a melhor. Sinto apenas Bonnie não ser também uma curandeira como Ayanna.

– E para onde elas foram?

– Isso não saberemos. – Klaus suspirou – Ela está segura com Bonnie. Quanto a vocês, não garanto. Se quer um conselho Stefan, de graça, vamos dizer que é porque sempre "pega" as minhas irmãs, não a procure ou sequer tente achá-las. Elijah não vai ficar feliz com isso, mas com ele, eu posso lidar, vocês não. Vá para a casa do lago de Elena. – Klaus apoiou sua mão sobre os ombros de Stefan – leve seus amigos com você. Devem ficar seguros por lá.

Stefan apoiou sua mão sobre a dele e o abraçou. Klaus desmoronou de novo.

– Eu sinto muito por isso. – Stefan consolou.

Klaus não disse nada, apenas chorou ainda mais, até que se recobrou e o soltou.

– Não percam tempo. Ela tem poucas horas. – Virou-se e saiu em direção à sua casa.

– Não percam tempo. Ela tem poucas horas. – Virou-se e saiu em direção à sua acendeu o abajur e deitou-se ao lado de Elizabeth. Apoiou sua cabeça sobre o peito dela ouvindo os fracos batimentos de seu coração. - Pensei que teria a eternidade para corrigir meus erros, Liz, mas não tenho. Talvez não tenha mais um anoitecer ou entardecer com você. Hoje eu posso confessar que eu já quis morrer de verdade, que já desisti muitas vezes de tentar ser feliz. Que a traí mais de uma vez. Que ver você com meu irmão quase me enlouqueceu, que minha vontade era de matar Stefan quando os vi juntos em nossa casa. Posso dizer tantas coisas e confessar tantas coisas, mas já não tenho tempo para seu perdão. Não temos mais tempo para começar de novo e, sinceramente, acho que nem seria essa sua vontade. ele respirou e secou as lágrimas que manchavam a blusa dela não quero saber o que está acontecendo se isso não me trouxer a solução do que está havendo. Se eu te perder... o que vou fazer sem você, Elizabeth? O que eu vou fazer com a culpa de tê-la abandonado por tantos séculos... por ter vivido como um ladrão em sua vida... - Elijah, Klaus está ligando no seu celular. - Não dessa vez. Dessa vez ela ficará comigo até o fim. - Acho melhor atender, cara. Podem ter descoberto alguma coisa. Elijah se levantou e pegou o aparelho das mãos de Arthur que imediatamente começou a tocar de novo. - Klaus. - Elijah, é uma emergência. Preciso me encontrar com você. Onde está? - Eu abri mão tempo demais Klaus, agora não mais. - Elijah, por favor, me escuta... - Não mais, Klaus - Ela é minha irmã! Klaus berrou ao perceber que Elijah ia desligar. Ela é minha irmã, cara. Borok é meu pai, agora, por favor, eu preciso saber onde está. Há mais coisas e preciso encontrar você antes que seja tarde demais, Elijah por favor... Elijah alisou o cabelo com a mão e suspirou. - Eu vou até você. - Não a deixe sozinha. - Ela não ficará Olhou para Arthur que assentiu. - Por favor, me diga que não a deixará com Rebekah. - Não. Rebekah não está aqui. - Estou na sua casa. Elijah desligou. - Você vai mesmo? Bom, posso ficar com ela sem problemas até você voltar. - Elizabeth vai comigo Arthur. Espero que não se importe. Elijah carregou Elizabeth e seguiu para o carro. - Ei, posso fazer isso. Posso ficar com ela. Elijah apenas sorriu. Deu partida no carro e saiu a toda velocidade para casa. Elizabeth no banco do passageiro respirava com dificuldade e lentamente acordava. Arthur esperou as luzes do carro desaparecerem na escuridão. - Estão a caminho. Sim. Ela está com ele. - O que.. o que houve... onde estamos? - Indo para casa... Venha cá ele a puxou para o ombro Não me odeie. Não ainda. - O que houve? Você... não de novo não... - Suas memórias estão aí. Pode chegar. Cada detalhe sórdido de tudo que eu a fiz passar. - O que essa mulher faz aqui? Elena entrava e estava irada por encontrar Katherine na sala de estar de Elijah. - Calma Elena. Katherine está nos dando as informações que faltavam. Elijah está a caminho. - Eu já estava de saída. Katherine se levantou. - Mas não vai mesmo. Você vai ficar e encarar Elijah, vai contar tudo o que nos contou a ele e vai ajudar com quaisquer outras informações que eu julgar que sabe e que Bonnie ou os demais considerar úteis. Klaus rosnou. Katherine voltou a sentar. - Stefan, acho melhor você sair daqui. Um pequeno conselho de um velho amigo. - Não sou homem de fugir, Klaus. Lamento te decepcionar, mas não vou seguir seu conselho. - Vocês estão juntos de verdade? Não foi armação daquela maluca para irritar o Elijah? Katherine zombava Eu sabia que era uma questão de tempo para ela mudar o foco da família. - Stefan, sua ultima chance de cair fora é agora. Elijah já está perto. - Fico. - Otário Damon desabafou. Elizabeth acordava e voltava a dormir. Estava fraca e mal se agüentava ereta no banco do carro quando tentava se desvencilhar do abraço de Elijah. - Deixa eu te ajudar. Ele a carregou para dentro da casa. - O que todos fazem aqui? - Elizabeth Klaus avançou em direção à porta.- Temos muito o que conversar. - Ela está muito pior Elena definiu horrorizada com o estado de Elizabeth. Elijah a acomodou no outro sofá. - Podemos conversar em particular? Venha senhorita Petrova. Klaus agarrou o braço de Katherine e a levou para cima. Elijah os seguiu. Antes de subir as escadas olhou para Stefan com desprezo e então subiu. - Elena Elizabeth suspirou o que está acontecendo? - Muitas coisas, mas por hora precisamos que fique quieta e descanse. Não deve se esforçar. - Feche a porta Klaus pediu a Elijah assim que ele entrou no escritório. - Não precisa. Ela não pode mais ouvir, ou ser induzida, ou qualquer coisa que tentemos fazer... Elijah jogou-se na poltrona. Então... começa... Klaus olhou para Katherine que começou a falar. Katherine olhou para o chão e calmamente começou a falar. - Elijah eu tentei te contar o que descobri, mas... Ele a olhou com desdém. - Elizabeth e Klaus são irmãos. ela respirou fundo e aguardou a reação dele, mas não houve. Klaus encostou na mesa e assim como Katherine, olhava para Elijah. - Mason me contou sobre ela, mas demorei para ligar os pontos. Muito tempo depois da guerra começar, Borok fugiu para a Irlanda. Lá ele criou um novo clã de lobos e viveu por muito tempo. Quando ele descobriu o que havia acontecido à sua família, ele resolveu procurar por Brígida, a mãe de Elizabeth. Assim como os ancestrais viam na família de bruxos dela, uma oportunidade de tornarem-se bruxos e vampiros poderosos e indestrutíveis, Borok pensou o mesmo, mas para o lado lobisomen. Assim, ele esperou Brigida crescer e casou-se com ela. Poucos de sua matilha o seguiram e quando se descobriu sozinho para enfrentar os ancestrais, simulou a própria morte. O que não sabíamos era que Elizabeth, assim como William e Alice, eram os filhos dele, o que eu descobri quando Mason me contou. Alice foi morta, William tornou-se um híbrido e caiu nas mãos dos ancestrais. Já Elizabeth teria se tornado uma loba, se não tivesse encontrado Elijah. Tê-lo amado impediu sua transformação, mas quando a bruxa de vocês a trouxe de volta, quebrou a única ligação que eles tinham e agora... o processo se concluirá e, receio dizer isso, mas ao que consta, ela não é uma loba qualquer. Se traduzirem o grimório, que na verdade é um diário, verão que a linhagem de Borok é tão forte quanto a dos ancestrais, ou seja, quase indestrutíveis. Katherine parou e respirou pausadamente antes de arriscar as próximas informações. - Se deixarmos que a transformação continue, ela será uma arma e tanto nessa guerra. Só há um modo de impedirmos isso e é trazendo-a para o nosso lado novamente ou... Elijah não se moveu nem sequer se expressou. Permaneceu calado e sem se mover, desde o início da narrativa de Katherine. Klaus tinha lágrimas turvando-lhe a visão. Endireitou-se sobre pernas bambas e sentia que pisava em ovos atravessando o escritório em direção à porta. Elijah levantou-se e o seguiu. Desceram a escada cada um com suas divagações e pensamentos sobre a solução ou o problema ao qual teriam que enfrentar nas próximas horas. Elijah encarou Bonnie que estava sentada no sofá com a cabeça de Elizabeth apoiada nos joelhos. - A quem cabe decidir sobre isso? Damon perguntava de forma incisiva aos irmãos Mikaelson. Elizabeth abriu os olhos e encarou Bonnie. - Decidir sobre o que? perguntou-lhe em gaélico. - Seu destino essa lhe respondeu. Elizabeth se ajeitou no sofá com dificuldade. - Não há o que decidir. disse em gaélico para Elijah e Klaus. A minha decisão já foi tomada há muito tempo atrás. Só me faltou motivos ou um incentivo maior, o que hoje eu tenho. Senhores agradeço o compromisso e a amizade, mas o envolvimento de vocês nisso tudo é incabível. disse referindo-se aos Salvatore e Elena. Klaus atravessou a sala em sua direção. - Precisamos conversar. - Não há nada para conversar Klaus. Você me prometeu não me apagar. Stefan levantou e gesticulou para os demais. - Vamos deixá-los por hora. Olhou Elizabeth Estarei por perto. O sangue de Elijah virou água. Bonnie não queria deixar Elizabeth sozinha. - Vamos, disse Elena, eles precisam conversar. Elijah seguiu os demais. - Fique. pediu Klaus ainda abalado. Ele se virou para o irmão, mas saiu. - O que foi dessa vez? - Sente-se. ela obedeceu. Ele segurou suas mãos Elizabeth esse é o momento mais fodido de toda a minha vida. De tudo o que eu já fiz de pior e todas as consequências dos meus atos quando me assolaram de culpa, nunca, nada se compara a isso... ele abaixou a cabeça e começou a falar. Ao terminar se levantou e permaneceu de costas para ela, fitando o aparelho de som e lembrando a primeira noite que tiveram com seu consentimento. Isso o assombrou. Não podia mais olhá-la. Não mais. A culpa roia seus ossos e sua mente. - Não sei se entro em choque, enlouqueço, ou o que. Elizabeth fitava o tapete. Estava fisicamente fraca e agora, emocionalmente abalada e confusa. Diga alguma coisa... qualquer coisa... só não me deixe no escuro... ele pediu. Lentamente ela caminhou até ele. Klaus não conseguiu se virar. Ela então o abraçou cruzando seus braços frágeis em seu peito. Ouvia seu choro e molhava sua camisa com as próprias lágrimas. Ele agarrou seu braço sobre o peito e virou-se para ela. Abraçaram-se como se não existisse mais nenhuma tortura ou maldição sobre ambos. - Se eu soubesse... se soubesse... eu teria... eu não teria... Klaus soluçava. Ficaram abraçados por muito tempo. Elizabeth sentia-se esvaindo como areia na ampulheta. - Estou com medo ela sussurrou. - Você com medo? Não creio. ele disfarçou o seu próprio. - O que vai acontecer Klaus? - Eu não sei. Mas vamos descobrir eu prometo. Essa é a única certeza que posso lhe oferecer por hora. Ficaram assim por muito tempo, mas em silêncio. Não havia nada mais a ser dito. Klaus estava devastado e Elizabeth com a vida por um fio. - Eu sinto muito... Klaus quebrou o silêncio por fim preciso que... - Traduza o diário. - Sim. Ela o soltou devagar. - Não sei se quero fazer isso. - Elizabeth olhe para mim. ele estava sério e tenso como ela jamais o vira. quero que preste muita atenção. Quero que se afaste o mais possível de meus irmãos e... de mim, está bem? Ela o olhou sem entender. - Quero que saia da cidade e não diga a ninguém para onde vai. Se tudo ocorrer da forma como imagino, uma guerra está prestes a acontecer e eu... não vou poder protegê-la. Não confie em nenhum de nós até que isso tenha terminado. - Não posso passar por isso sozinha, Klaus ela chorava e mal conseguia pronunciar as palavras. Ele a abraçou mais forte. - Eu não posso seguir com você... Sou o único que ainda pode transitar dos dois lados... Novo silêncio. - Precisa... comer... está fraca... Finalmente se olharam. Klaus se afastou e virou-lhe as costas deixando seus braços mortos e vazios. - Sou eu... preciso... por favor... - Estou a caminho, Klaus. Eu cuido dela. - Eu cuido de Elijah. Stefan desligou. - Você perdeu a cabeça. Vai entrar nessa guerra. Que maravilha. A mulher bomba, que agora tem um alvo estampado no peito atraindo vampiros e lobisomens de toda a galáxia, vai se instalar no quarto de hóspedes... - Não vamos ficar aqui. - Como é que é? Você cheirou verbena. Só pode ser. Cara, Originais vão disputar por ela e lobos também. Isso sem contar com a possibilidade, agora mais concreta que nunca, que ela se transforme, Stefan olhe para mim quando falo... isso não é sensato. - E o que é sensato, Damon? Deixar que eles a matem? Deixá-la entregue à própria sorte? - Stefan, Damon tem razão. Cada um pode ter um objetivo diferente em relação a ela Elena argumentou não sabemos se ela vai morrer ou o que? - Como disse, não tenho nada a perder. - E Rebekah? - Você está brincando, né? - Para onde vai? O que... você vai fazer...? - Para a segurança de todos... é melhor que não saibam... Stefan saiu da casa. - Não vou envolver ninguém nisso, Klaus Elizabeth acompanhava a ligação. - Estamos todos envolvidos. - Mas já os envolvi demais e criei problemas demais... - Parece que isso é um problema genético... pela primeira vez riram com o comentário. olha, se Stefan não pudesse ou quisesse cuidar disso, ele teria falado. Conheço Stefan há muito tempo e disso tenho certeza. Vocês vão ficar bem. - Bonnie Elizabeth se levantou e correu para ela. - Venha, vou tirá-la daqui. - Stefan está a caminho, Bonnie Klaus argumentou. Não há com o que se preocupar. - Nem sonhando vou deixá-la com um vampiro. Ela vem comigo. Sou a única no meio dessa bagunça capaz de tomar conta de alguém. Assumo daqui, Klaus. Bonnie puxou Elizabeth que virou-se para ele. Em silêncio assentiram então ela partiu. Stefan chegou pouco tempo depois. - Oi. Como ela está? - Feliz e satisfeita por saber o quão amaldiçoados nós dois somos. Klaus não se ergueu do sofá. Apenas o braço para beber mais um gole de whisky. - Ela está lá em cima? - Não, caro, ela está com a Bonnie. - Bonnie? Klaus então levantou. - Ela esteve aqui e a levou. Acho que de todas as escolhas que ela não tem, essa foi a melhor. Sinto apenas Bonnie não ser também uma curandeira como Ayanna. - E para onde elas foram? - Isso não saberemos. Klaus suspirou Ela está segura com Bonnie. Quanto a vocês, não garanto. Se quer um conselho Stefan, de graça, vamos dizer que é porque sempre pega as minhas irmãs, não a procure ou sequer tente achá-las. Elijah não vai ficar feliz com isso, mas com ele, eu posso lidar, vocês não. Vá para a casa do lago de Elena. Klaus apoiou sua mão sobre os ombros de Stefan leve seus amigos com você. Devem ficar seguros por lá. Stefan apoiou sua mão sobre a dele e o abraçou. Klaus desmoronou de novo. - Eu sinto muito por isso. Stefan consolou. Klaus não disse nada, apenas chorou ainda mais, até que se recobrou e o soltou. - Não percam tempo. Ela tem poucas horas. Virou-se e saiu em direção à sua casa.

– Vem por aqui – Bonnie caminhava com Elizabeth pelo meio da mata. Entraram em um porão e Elizabeth reconheceu o lugar.

– Era a casa de Stefan.

– Isso mesmo. Você o mordeu, correto? Então o lugar mais seguro para eu escondê-la é sobre o sangue dele. Vem.

Bonnie caminhou até o centro do porão e abriu uma estreita passagem no chão.

– Consegue descer?

– Sim.

Desceram e Elizabeth fechou os olhos sentindo o cheiro do lugar. Bonnie acendeu algumas tochas e Elizabeth contemplou que o local havia sido arrumado. No canto havia uma cama encostada. No lado oposto um sofá, duas cadeiras e uma pequena mesa de refeições.

– Minha prisão...

– Nossa prisão. – Bonnie mostrava uma bolsa que carregava com todos os grimórios que possuía. – Saímos daqui com uma cura para você, ou para Elena, ou para ambas, de preferência.

– Bonnie você não pode ficar aqui comigo. É perigoso demais. Você sabe o que está acontecendo.

Ela apanhou um maço de papéis dobrados no bolso externo e mostrou a Elizabeth.

– Esta é a última parte da tradução do grimório de sua mãe e, de certa forma, quatro páginas principais do diário do seu pai. Chegou esta manhã em casa. Ainda não li, mas, se preferir posso fazer isso primeiro.

Elizabeth estendeu a mão.

– Como conseguiu isso?

– Tirei cópias do diário do seu pai. Arranquei algumas páginas, pois sabia que se eu o perdesse... Assim que Klaus leu e descobriu que... eu agradeci o fato de ter tirado cópias. As páginas que arranquei são essas.

Elizabeth contemplou os desenhos e inscrições no papel.

– O mesmo da gruta por sob a casa em Skye.

– Exatamente. – Bonnie deu um longo suspiro – Liz, isso deve ser um recomeço em todos os sentidos. Eu sinto muito, mas a família Mikaelson não vai querer você viva.

Ela mostrou a Runa Odal* _(_Chave_: ancestral; a herança. Além de ser a runa do rompimento radical, representa sua herança, tudo aquilo que até agora reivindicou como seu, o lugar na sociedade, os bens materiais que acumulou e mesmo suas próprias crenças, você talvez tenha de abrir mão de algumas dessas heranças para descobrir quem verdadeiramente é.)._

– Descobrir quem verdadeiramente sou... – sentou na cadeira e apoiou os papeis na mesa. – Vamos lá. Tem uma caneta?

Bonnie entregou-lhe um caderno e uma caneta. Elizabeth rabiscou algumas coisas no papel e deu a Bonnie.

– Seja rápida. Não temos muito tempo e só os deuses sabem quanto tempo mais vou aguentar.

– O que é isso?

– Leia com atenção. – Elizabeth sentou-se no chão. Bonnie a acompanhou.

– Regressão?

– Sim senhora. Bonnie, se não for pedir muito, tente ater-se somente ao período de meu pai, está bem? Não quero reviver minha história depois que conheci Elijah e... Klaus.

– Vou tentar... – Bonnie se concentrou. Elizabeth fechou os olhos e prestou atenção ao que Bonnie dizia. Somente ao som de sua voz e esqueceu tudo em volta.

– O que está vendo Elizabeth?.

– Estamos em Glasgow. Papai está levando um cavalo para o estábulo. Tem alguém com ele.

– Um homem, ou uma mulher?

– Um homem.

– O que eles está fazendo?

– Discutindo... é sobre... mim.

– O que eles dizem? Você consegue ouvi-los? – Bonnie conduzia suas memórias. – Liz?

Elizabeth engrossou a voz e dizia:

_– Não posso fazer isso, Borok, não com sua filha._

_– Oculte-a. Brigida sabe como fazer isso e pode ajudá-lo._

_– Você quer que eu a use..._

_– O melhor jeito de escondê-la é ocultando-a entre eles. Depois do que fizeram aos próprios filhos, não teremos chances contra os ancestrais. Vamos entrar no meio de uma guerra desarmados._

_– Borok, é Elizabeth. Esther vai descobrir e... vai matá-la ou um deles o fará._

_– Eu sei e nada me dói mais que isso. Não tenho escolha. Faça com que os Mikaelson a encontrem e oculte sua ancestralidade. Se tudo der certo, ficarão bem, mas se eles a traírem, será o fim dos desgraçados. Temos coisas mais importantes para pensar agora, Peter. Temos que levar Alice para a Ilha. Faça isso._

Elizabeth ofegou.

– Liz, acorde. – Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para Bonnie.

– Consegui?

Bonnie não respondeu.

– Bonnie, não vai dar certo se não falar comigo. É um quebra-cabeças grande demais para montar sozinha. O que aconteceu?

– Seu pai a usou como arma de guerra contra os Mikaleson.

– O que?

– Seu pai usou você. Ele ocultou sua ancestralidade de lobo e a jogou no meio do fogo da família de Elijah.

– Por que?

– Para que os matasse. Para uma guerra... meu Deus. – Bonnie se levantou e ajudou Elizabeth a fazer o mesmo. – Você está sangrando de novo.

– De novo? Como de novo?

– Liz, você está assim há algum tempo. Está deixando de ser vampira... passando a humana e ...

– Arma de guerra. É isso o que realmente sou – Elizabeth referia-se à Runa. – E por que somente agora isso está sendo armado?

– Não sabemos. Vem, você precisa deitar. Oh meu Deus isso eu não previ. – Bonnie desesperava-se. – Eu vou ter que subir e ligar para... para... meu Deus... para quem eu ligo?

– Klaus pediu que me afastasse deles... Bonnie... eu não posso... posso... – Ela apagou.

– Merda! – Bonnie pegou o celular e ligou para Damon.

– Ah, olá Bonnie. Estou discutindo com Elena quem tem mais merda na cabeça, se é você ou meu irmão. Onde diabos se meteu?

Stefan entrava e pedia o telefone. Damon deu um passo para trás e empurrou Stefan.

– Damon escuta. Ela está sangrando de novo. Está muito mal. Eu preciso de ajuda.

Stefan agarrou o telefone sob protestos de Damon.

– Onde você está?

Bonnie ficou em silêncio.

– Onde está Bonnie?

– Salvatore´s.

Stefan disparou para fora de casa e com a mesma velocidade que chegou, partiu.

– Eu vou atrás dele.

– Damon não. Por favor.

– Elena é meu irmão e vai fazer merda como todo caçula.

– Concordo. E que merda Stefan vai fazer? – Elijah entrava na casa instantes depois da sida de Stefan. – espero que não estejam ocultando Elizabeth. Ela está aqui? – Elijah levantou a cabeça e sentiu o perfume da casa. – Não. Percebo que não. Onde ela está?

– Não sabemos.

Elijah avançou para cima de Damon.

– Vou perguntar mais uma vez. Onde ela está?

– Não sabemos.

– Está com Bonnie – Elena antecipou-se para salvar Damon – Elijah larga ele. – Elijah o soltou.

– Onde?

– Exatamente não sabemos, mas ela está segura com ela se é que se importa. – Elena adiantou abraçando Damon.

– Se acontecer alguma coisa com ela, vou responsabilizar vocês.

– Você é patético Elijah. O que mais pode acontecer a ela? Que desgraça pode ser maior do que as que já causou? Morrer para ela seria um alívio, agora, saia da minha casa. – Elena estava em fúria.

Elijah a encarou depois olhou para Damon e saiu sem mais nada a dizer.

– Não o provoque Elena.

– Ele que vá para o inferno. Crápula.

– Agora entende por que devo ir até o Stefan? Ele está encrencado.

Elena assentiu.

– Mas com uma condição. Eu vou com você.

– De jeito nenhum.

– Eu vou ou você não vai.

Damon bufou.

– Pegue suas coisas.

– Bonnie?

– Aqui em baixo.

– Não consigo passar – Stefan parou na entrada do acesso.

– Está bloqueada para vampiros.

– E espera que eu te ajude...?

Bonnie suspirou e "abriu" a passagem.

– Terá que incluir lobos em seu escudo.

– Não posso... ou ela...

Stefan se aproximou. Elizabeth estava deitada no sofá. A cabeça apoiada no braço.

– Ei.

– Oi.

– Como está?

– Não posso dizer que dançaria rumba, mas vamos ver onde isso vai dar.

– Damon tem uma teoria...

– Qual?

– Enquanto tomar sangue vai continuar sangrando.

– Boa teoria. Se não morrer sangrando, morro de inanição – ela riu.

– Pensei em algo mais interessante que a inanição.

– Posso... tentar... Falou com Klaus?

Stefan assentiu.

– Como ele está?

– Ele vai superar.

– Ele não sabe onde estou.

– Eu sei. Nem saberá. Nenhum deles até que esteja segura de novo.

– Não estarei mais segura Stefan e nenhum de vocês perto de mim nos próximos dias.

Ele sentou e apoiou a cabeça dela no colo.

– Então, antes que os próximos dias fiquem ainda mais próximos...

– Falo sério, Stefan.

– Não vai querer me deixar curioso sobre como era quando humana, vai? – ela riu.

– Nada que valha a pena se arriscar para conhecer.

Ele passou a mãos pelos cabelos dela.

– Lembro da forma como nos conhecemos e... fiquei pensando sobre isso...

– Eu não me lembro... – ela sorriu.

– Você foi a mulher mais corajosa que já conheci.

– A melhor maneira de enfrentar nossos medos é encarando-os. Minha mãe sempre falava isso. Mas sempre tive medo de trovões. Até hoje, para falar a verdade.

Ficaram em silêncio e Stefan precisava avisar sobre Anitte. Nem todas as informações haviam sido reunidas ainda.

– O que está te preocupando? Pode falar. Depois dos últimos dias, nada mais me choca. Stefan o que descobriu, não pode ser pior do que eu e Bonnie descobrimos esta tarde. Manda. O que foi?

– O que descobriram?

– Depois de você.

Ele respirou fundo.

– Rebekah mentiu sobre a viagem a Washington. Elijah está com um tal de Arthur rodando a cidade à sua procura e sua amiga de Paris está aqui...

Elizabeth sentou-se.

– Meu Deus, esqueci completamente – Tentou se levantar, mas estava tonta e fraca.

– Fique tranquila. Ela está no Hotel com um amigo – Stefan arriscou.

– Amigo? Que amigo? Anitte não tem amigos.

– Peter, o cara que te tirou da estrada.

– Como?

Ele a puxou de novo para o colo.

– Há uma conspiração lá fora, Elizabeth e até que tudo isso se resolva, estamos cuidando do assunto conforme nos inteiramos dele.

Ela suspirou.

– Preciso falar com a Caroline.

Stefan olhou para ela que tinha os olhos vagos, perdidos.

– O quer de Caroline? Ninguém pode saber que está aqui. Exceto a Meredith que acaba de chegar. Ainda lembra o que lhe falei sobre subjugar, não é?

– Sim. Obrigada.

– Não há de que.

Stefan foi ao encontro de Meredith.

– Por onde andou?

– Não queira saber...

– Eu quero saber. Há uma conspiração acontecendo aqui e você a deixou por dois dias. Dois dias.

– Acalme-se. A junta médica está no meu pé. Tem um biólogo na cidade estudando vacinas anti-rábicas e ele parece conhecer os casos de vampiros e lobisomens que assolaram essa cidade. Passei horas trancada com ele e com a assistente dele passando informações.

– O nome dele é Peter?

– Sim. Como sabe?

– Intuição masculina. Agora venha.

Enquanto entravam, Damon e Elena estacionavam nos fundos.

– Recebemos visitas. Ficamos preocupados.

– Podem entrar. Fiquem à vontade.

Damon e Elena desceram seguidos de Stefan que sorria com o fato de que não conseguiriam entrar.

Meredith já examinava Elizabeth.

– Vão ficar parados aí na porta? Entrem.

– Não dá... tem uma parede transparente... Bonnie.

Stefan sorriu.

– Quem bom que funciona. Fiquem tentando a passagem enquanto vou ver se está tudo bem lá dentro.

– Sem febre, mas está bem debilitada. Veja o que consegui. As contagens de glóbulos brancos e plaquetas...

Elizabeth perdeu-se e não prestava atenção. Uma nuvem formou-se à sua frente.

_– Elizabeth, sente-se aqui. Conhece essa runa?_

_– Sim._–

_E o que ela é?_

_– Sowilo a runa da vitoria._

– _Muito bem._ _O que ela significa?._

_–_ _Que derrotarei meus inimigos._

– _E quem são seus inimigos?_

– _Os ancestrais._

– _E quem mais?_

– _Os vampiros de tia Esther._

– _Muito bom, querida. Papai está orgulhoso. Agora, você deve colocar suas mãos sobre essa pedra. Papai vai dizer algumas palavras e quer que você repita, está bem?_ _Bàs um ohuairt biles* (morte ao redor dos demônios em gaélico escocês)_

– Bàs um ohuairt biles – Elizabeth repetiu. Estava em transe.

– Elizabeth. – Bonnie a chamou – Elizabeth.- Ela não se movia. O sangue escorria de suas mãos. Meredith levantou-se e tentava conter o sangue que corria de dois cortes, um em cada palma de suas mãos.

Elizabeth repetia como a um mantra.

– Bonnie, faça alguma coisa. – Elena gritou.

– Saiam daqui, depressa. Todos os vampiros saiam daqui – Elizabeth tremia e gritava alertando os amigos. Ela olhou para Bonnie. – Correntes... meu corpo... correntes... – desmaiou sem concluir.

– O que é isso?

– Começou. Stefan tire Meredith daqui e saia. Agora.

Stefan não se movia.

– Stefan – Elena gritou do lado de fora.

– O que está acontecendo, Bonnie?

– Eu não sei, mas ela disse 'morte ao redor dos demônios' e os demônios são os vampiros na língua dela, agora saia daqui.

Um vento soprou apagando as tochas. Elena agarrou Damon e ambos olharam para traz. Peter estava no acesso e passou pelos vampiros sem sentir o escudo de Bonnie. Damon tentou detê-lo, mas em vão, assim como Stefan.

Bonnie mantinha os pés grudados no chão e antes que pensasse em fazer algo ele a deteve.

– Vamos cuidar dela agora. – Ele pegou Elizabeth e saiu deixando todos paralisados. Meredith desmaiara e Stefan a acodia assim que pode mover-se novamente.

– Bonnie abre isso. – Elena gritava do outro lado do escudo de Bonnie.

– Avisei para bloquear a passagem de qualquer sobrenatural, Bonnie.

Esta chorava sentindo-se frustrada.

– Mas ela... ela...

Stefan apagou Meredith.

– Leve-a para casa.

– Onde vai?

– Falar com Klaus.

– Stefan, não podemos confiar em nenhum deles.

– Isso foi antes de sabermos que eles eram irmãos.

– Eu vou com você – Elena foi categórica. – Klaus não fará nada de errado comigo por perto... ele prometeu a ela.

– O que ele era? Um lobo ou o que?

– Um mago. Ela está com os seus inimigos agora.

– Não tenho inimigos. Essa guerra não é nossa.

– Essa guerra é de qualquer um que dispute por não depender de andar somente de dia ou somente à noite, Damon – Bonnie choramingava. – Teremos que ajudar ou vou ver um a um sucumbir e cair.

– Sowilo e Odal, Klaus. Alguma coisa mais?

– A runa da separação... é Odal. Sowilo é a runa do sol que derrota os inimigos. Alpha e ômega. – Klaus olhava as páginas arrancadas do diário de Borok.

– O que podemos fazer? – Elena e Bonnie perguntaram juntas.

– Nada, por enquanto.

– Como nada? – Stefan estava aflito.

– Klaus ela vai se virar contra vocês e... – Bonnie não concluiu.

– Não. Ela não vai. Apenas devemos esperar que... se transforme.

– O que?

– Dessa vez meu caro, darei uma escolha a ela. Matá-la ou transformá-la.

– Em uma híbrida?

– Exatamente.

– Nunca – Elijah entrava na casa seguido por Arthur. – Não a fará ser como você, Niklaus.

– Olá Elijah. Vejo que tem companhia. Bonnie, vai gostar de conhecer Arthur. Arthur, essa é Bonnie, sobrinha de Brigida.

– É uma honra conhecer uma Benett. – O jovem fez uma mesura constrangendo Bonnie.

– Sentem-se. Vemos que estamos em desvantagem e qualquer ajuda é bem vinda agora.

– Klaus se você ousar tocar ou fazer isso eu...

– Elijah será a escolha dela. Para isso Borok a inseriu na família. Faremos a arma voltar-se para ele.

– Não pode fazê-la passar por isso. Ela não suporta mais isso... – Stefan quase murmurou.

– Troquemos informações cavalheiros. Sentem-se – Klaus insistiu mais uma vez – Vamos jogar a merda no ventilador, afinal ela tem três amantes sentados na sala, dois bruxos e uma doppelgänger (cópia). E creio que todos nessa sala saibam que ela não está com Borok, mas com minha outra irmã, Rebekah.

Stefan se levantou.

– Anitte. A amiga de Elizabeth. Perdi a oportunidade de matá-la duas vezes. Mas, sempre tudo o que acontece duas vezes, fatalmente acontecerá uma terceira, portanto, digamos que jantei um delicioso prato francês esta tarde. Agora, Elijah, vamos aos fatos.

Bonnie, Elena e Stefan entreolhavam-se.

Elijah e Arthur finalmente sentaram.

– Quais as chances de sobrevivência dela se houver uma transformação? – Klaus perguntava a Arthur.

– Poucas. Não sabemos nem se devemos usar o sangue de um original ou de um vampiro como ele – apontou para Stefan.

Elijah ficou tenso.

– A transformação deve ocorrer hoje à noite.

– Rebekah chega amanhã à noite. Devo buscá-la no aeroporto. – Stefan avisava.

– Com certeza ela não tem essa informação. Anitte não teve tempo de transmitir – Klaus afirmava. – Teremos de resgatá-la hoje. Antes que a matilha chegue amanhã.

– Bonnie e Arthur, vocês deverão rastreá-la. – Elijah pedia. – Já adianto que Peter é... milenar. Petrus Bell. O pesadelo de Ayanna, Esther e Brigida. – Olhou para Bonnie. – Já leu sobre ele?

– Sim. Está em quase todos os grimórios que tenho.

– Então sabe com quem e com o que estamos lidando.

Ela assentiu.

– Juntos conseguimos. – Arthur segurou a mão de Bonnie tranquilizando-a.

– Bonnie – Klaus começou – você fará a conexão com ela e caberá a você nos dizer o que ela decidir. – Klaus se levantou. Estava tenso e abatido. – Se ela decidir morrer, tornar-se uma loba ou duplicar, faremos sua vontade.

Elijah pos-se em pé.

– Você está maluco. Sabe que ela vai escolher acabar com tudo.

– Elijah você não toma mais as decisões por ela. Nunca mais. Liberte-a de uma vez. Você tem Katerina e tantas outras ela só teve você e... de certa forma a mim. Permita que ela escolha dessa vez o que ela quer fazer. Não seja mais um tirano ou algoz como eu fui a vida toda para ela.

Klaus tinha lágrimas manchando seu rosto.

– Deixe-a viver. Pela primeira vez, deixe-a decidir. Deixe-a livre. O que fizemos com ela jamais terá perdão, mas ainda podemos vê-la caminhando ao sol, feliz, com a decisão que ela tomar.

Klaus se aproximou de Elijah.

– Liberte-a.

Klaus entregava-se ao pranto e Elijah o abraçou.

– Não posso.

– Pode sim. Pode. Deve. Devemos isso a ela. Nossa dependência a matou mil vezes durante todos esses séculos, irmão. Ela abriu mão de tudo por você até de viver.

A cena foi de cortar o coração. Elena e Bonnie choravam.

De repente, Caroline entrou na casa.

– Podem continuar. Não se importem comigo. Vim pegar somente umas coisas que esqueci.

Bonnie levantou de um pulo.

– Caroline. Caroline – Bonnie gritava. – Sei onde ela está.

Todos se virarm para ela.

– Esta na antiga construção dos Mason. Caroline, vem comigo. Ela pediu por você.

– E vou ajudar Elizabeth...por...?

– Não tenho tempo para explicações, Klaus?

– Fique à vontade.

Elijah manipulou Caroline.

Ambas deixaram a casa seguidas por Arthur.

– Elena, Damon, importam-se de nos deixar a sós. Tenho muito o que conversar com Stefan e Elijah.

– Claro.

– Vamos esperar... em casa – Damon despediu-se de Stefan.

Os três entraram no escritório.

– Elijah, não olhe assim para mim. Se ela escolher duplicar, temos que decidir qual de nós fará isso e este será um segredo nosso para a vida toda, a não ser que matemos Rebekah.

Elijah olhou Stefan.

– Então? O que me dizem?

– Se ela aceitar duplicar, eu faço. – Stefan se antecipou.

– Por que você? – Elijah atacou.

– Não sei. Talvez pelo que Arthur disse sobre o sangue de um original.

– E se ela puder se tornar uma original? Assim como Esther fez com Alaric. – Elijah perguntava.

– Não resistiria... ela não resistiria, Elijah. Não podemos correr o risco de anular sua humanidade. Não Elizabeth. – Klaus ponderava. – Mas que ela seria o diabo, seria... – Klaus sorriu.

– Decidam logo senhores. Bonnie e Arthur já devem estar próximos. Devemos ir ao encontro deles.

– Fará isso hoje?

– Não, Elijah. Vou esperar que Rebekah chegue com reforços e a mate ou pior, vamos aguardar a matilha.

– Eu faço, mas somente se ela assim quiser.

– Tem certeza estripador? Você pode voltar a ser aquele bom moço. O sangue humano dela é algo indescritível... Um veneno... uma droga, capaz de viciar até seu próprio irmão.

Klaus saltou sobre Elijah.

– Não ouse Elijah. Nunca mais fale sobre isso dessa forma.

– Então a façamos decidir como e com quem.

Os três se olharam. A proposta de Stefan terminava a discussão.

– Preciso que confie em mim, Bonnie.

– Para?

Arthur puxou Bonnie para o banco de trás com ele enquanto Caroline dirigia.

– Dê-me sua mão.

Bonnie deu.

– Confia?

Ela assentiu. Ele tirou uma adaga do paletó e cortou sua mão. Depois foz a vez de Bonnie.

– Vamos unir nossa magia. Teremos mais chances juntos.

Ela nem pensou. Cortou sua mão gemendo baixinho e uniram-se. Arthur proferiu uma sentença.

Sorrindo para Bonnie agradeceu.

Entraram na construção e viram Elizabeth desacordada deitada no chão.

Caroline correu para ela enquanto Bonnie e Arthur travaram uma luta de magia com Peter.

Caroline acorrentava Elizabeth da mesma forma que fez com Tyler e lágrimas pela lembrança da triste cena escorriam por seu rosto enquanto algemava pulsos e pernas inertes.

– Você ficará bem. Eu prometo – chorava – eu prometo. Ficará bem... bem... tudo vai acabar bem.

– Bonnie!

Arthur recebia o golpe por Bonnie. Ela então se viu sozinha de frente para Peter já ofegante devido ao esforço.

Bonnie evocou seus ancestrais e antes que pudesse compreender o que fazia, Peter jazia no chão frio da construção.

Pouco tempo depois, Caroline a acodia e a tirava dali dando-lhe seu sangue para curá-la.

Klaus entrou primeiro.

Elizabeth já estava sob correntes e ele a despertou.

– Olá querida. – Klaus admirava seu rosto desfigurado pela debilidade e cansaço. Seu esgotamento estava no limite.

– Klaus.

– Não me deixe... não agora... por favor... eu preciso de você, Elizabeth. Olhe para mim. Preciso que tome uma decisão e, como sempre, vou respeitar o que me disser.

– Não permita que eles me usem Klaus...

– Então teremos de duplicar você... Stefan e Elijah estão lá em cima e...

– Não posso...

– Não há outra maneira querida, eu sinto muito... não queria isso. Jamais desejei mal a você... Lembra da boneca que lhe fiz? Qual nome deu a ela?

– Sophia.

– E o que fizemos quando reclamou que seus olhos estavam tortos?

– Costuramos de novo.

– Como ela ficou?

– Bonita – Elizabeth sorria e chorava assim como Klaus.

– Você não acreditou que podíamos consertá-la, mas fizemos. Acredita que posso consertar isso tudo?

– Sim.

– Mas vou precisar que costure comigo. Preciso que me ajude Elizabeth.

Ela sorriu novamente.

– O que quer que eu faça?

– Permita que um de nós a transforme assim que amanhecer.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e a escondeu no braço já esticado em pesadas correntes.

Klaus segurou seu rosto.

– Sussurre para mim. Dessa vez, você tem escolha. Se pedir que eu ponha fim à sua dor, eu farei e não há sangue em você suficiente para ser transformada. Mas se quiser costurar Sophia comigo de novo, sussurre o nome de um de nós.

Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou.

– Demorei tanto para entender que eu o amava... queria ter entendido antes e nunca ter descoberto isso.

Klaus chorava e soluçava.

– Eu sei.

– Não sinta culpa. Não sabíamos Klaus.

Ele se agarrou a ela.

– Eu amo você.

– Eu também amo você. Mais que minha vida, por isso eu te imploro que decida duplicar.

Elizabeth se aproximou ainda mais em seu ombro e cochichou em seu ouvido.

Klaus deixou a construção aos prantos.

– O que ela decidiu? Klaus?

Ele caminhou para dentro da mata fechada. Stefan e Elijah o seguiram.

– Obrigada por estar aqui.

Caroline sorriu sem graça para Elizabeth. Ela olhava as correntes assustada.

– Não demora muito... com Tyler não demorou. Ele sentiu muita dor. Não vou mentir pra você. Deve doer pacas.

– Imagino. Mas não deve ser pior do que o que Kol fez comigo... ou o veneno de Klaus.

– Eu sinto muito Elizabeth. Sinto ter te tratado daquela forma... ter tido ciúmes.

– Prefira as ameaças declaradas, Caroline. Tive ameaças ocultas a vida toda.

Elizabeth parou de falar.

– Está tudo bem?

– Saia daqui.

– O que houve?

– Caroline, corre.

– O que foi? O que está acontecendo?

– Corre! – Elizabeth urrou. Sua voz ecoou pela floresta e os três vampiros começaram a correr em direção à construção encontrando Caroline no caminho.

– Corram.

– O que houve?

– Corram! – Caroline repetiu.

Klaus continuou seguindo em direção à construção. Elijah o agarrou e arrastaram para o sentido oposto.

Elizabeth estava no escuro. Ofegava e sentia seus ossos moendo por sob a carne alva. As algemas cortavam seus pulsos e tornozelos.

Foi a noite mais longa de sua vida.

– Bonnie? – Elena estava ao lado dela.

– Meu Deus, o que foi aquilo?

– Peter é secular, cara. Avisei. – Klaus estendia um copo de água.

– Arthur...

– Morto.

– Um nobre como sempre. – Elijah afirmava – Uma grande perda. Não se faz mais cavalheiros como ele.

– Elizabeth?

– Ela vai ficar bem. Nunca conheci alguém tão forte como ela. – Klaus declarava.

– Klaus ainda acho que ela não vai agüentar. – Caroline falava suavemente – será mais forte nela do que foi com Tyler.

Klaus sorriu.

– Você não tem ideia do que ela já foi capaz de suportar.

– Decidiram quem irá?

– Ela decidiu – Klaus foi categórico.

– E quem irá?

– Nós três – Elijah murmurou do outro lado da sala.

– Como assim? – Damon olhou Stefan.

– Iremos os três e jamais saberão com qual ela estará ligada. Ficará segura assim – Elijah explicou a Damon.

Elena sentiu uma pontada de ciúme.

– Entendi.

O grupo passeou pela casa a noite toda. Ninguém conseguiu dormir. Exceto Elena que apagou no sofá.

– Que horas são? – Stefan perguntou.

– Passa das 4h – Elijah respondeu e sem que ninguém dissesse mais nada, os três saíram em direção à construção.

Elizabeth ainda atada somente pelas pernas e uma das mãos estava no chão. Semi pendurada por uma das correntes que feria seu pulso.

– Fique aqui – Klaus ordenou a Elijah.

Soltou as correntes que ainda a prendiam e a carregou para fora da construção.

– Sophia está linda, esperando você para brincar.

Elizabeth sorriu.

Klaus a abraçou aos prantos.

– Você conseguiu – ele respirou aliviado.

– Prefiro seu veneno.

– Eu sei. Está pronta?

– Não sei.

– Está sim. – Klaus mordeu o braço e deu a ela. Elizabeth bebeu sentindo náuseas. – Vamos até o fim, ok? Elijah.

Klaus deixou Elizabeth no colo de Elijah. Olharam-se mais uma vez como se fosse a primeira e a última.

Ele acariciou seu rosto, mas não foi capaz de dizer nada. Elizabeth ficou grata por isso.

Elijah passou Elizabeth para o colo de Stefan.

– Desculpe envolvê-lo nisso – ela murmurou.

– Ainda não te apresentei o cemitério. – eles riram. – Ainda quer conhecê-lo?

Ela assentiu. Stefan rasgou seu braço e deu a ela.

Quando ele a soltou, ela pediu: - Faça.

Stefan suspirou e fez. Girou seu pescoço e ficou com ela no colo.

Os três se reuniram em volta dela e esperaram. O sol ia a pino quando ela ofegou.

Klaus deu um pulo.

– Funcionou... funcionou! – Klaus comemorava. – Liz. Liz!

Ela se desvencilhou de Stefan e ficou em pé.

– Como eles farão isso sem o sangue de uma doppelgänger? – Elena perguntava a Bonnie.

– Antes de ser transformada em vampira, ela era uma loba. Só estava oculta sob magia.

– E o que ela será capaz? Ou que poderes ela...

– Duplique Klaus. Encontrará Elizabeth.

- Liz? – Elijah se aproximou. – Não funcionou, Klaus. Liz?

Elizabeth estava parada em pé com os olhos fixos em algum lugar em meio à floresta.

- Deixem esse lugar – virou-se para Stefan. – eu sinto muito - Ela começou a caminhar para o norte, em direção ao sol.

- Para onde vai? – Elijah correu.

- Ao encontro deles, Elijah. Fiquem longe daqui. Ativaram a bomba, mas ainda não descobriram.

- Posso ajudar. Prendo você ou apago você. Não vou permitir que...

- Elijah, não sou mais uma... -Ele havia percebido. Seu cheiro e pulsação denotaram claramente que não havia funcionado. – serei mais útil infiltrando-me no clã. Tire-os daqui.

Os três ficaram olhando ela se afastar.

Klaus tinha os olhos perdidos e em desespero começou a socar e quebrar tudo o que havia pela frente. Stefan o segurou e voltaram.

- Katerina. Temos que achar Katerina. – Elijah murmurava.

- Mesmo que a encontremos, não sabemos se existe de fato a cura. Desistimos de procurar, quando Elena desistiu de... – Stefan não concluiu.

- Desistiu? – Elijah cutucou.

- De querer ser curada.

- Ah, sim. Quando decidiu com qual irmão ia ficar.

- Elijah, não vou entrar nesse jogo. Mesmo porque ambos sabemos que é o que quer e que eu não teria a menor chance. Não contra você, devo acrescentar.

Elijah ficou furioso.

- srs peço que se concentrem no objetivo disso. Achar a cura e resgatar Elizabeth são a prioridade agora. Não uma disputa inútil para saber com ela quer se deitar. – Klaus estava amargo.

Entraram na casa de Klaus e encontraram os demais na expectativa.

- Onde está Elizabeth? – Bonnie buscava por ela atrás deles.

- Não funcionou – Stefan olhou sem jeito para Damon e depois para Elena. – teremos que tentar outra coisa.

- A outra coisa, por acaso envolve uma doppelgänger? – Damon ficou tenso.

- Sim, mas vamos ter que encontrar a cura e Katherine.

- Não dá tempo para isso – Bonnie disse aflita – ela vai apagar... tudo... memórias... sentimentos... tudo. Ela vai esquecer tudo.

Essa informação caiu como uma bomba na sala.

- Como disse? – Elijah ficou zonzo.

- Ela não vai mais lembrar de nenhum de nós. – esticou uma página do diário de Borok que Elizabeth havia traduzido. Elijah apanhou.

_" Peter relutou até o último minuto, mas agora já está feito. Ao anoitecer do segundo dia da transformação ela esquecerá o que aconteceu. Brigida tomou esse cuidado para que não corrêssemos o risco de causar-lhe sofrimento. Desnecessária precaução, afinal estamos numa guerra e soldados devem ser sacrificados. Já estamos na ilha e em breve, devo retornar a Irlanda e travar a verdadeira guerra a que me dispus, não uma disputa idiota por terras entre este país e a Inglaterra. O mais velho será o primeiro a cair e assim, até que todos os cinco o acompanhem não vamos parar "._

F E R K

Olhou para Klaus e estendeu o papel a ele.

- Nossas iniciais. Que interessante.

- Temos que encontrar Katerine.

- A essa altura ela deve estar a quilômetros daqui. – Caroline revelava sua presença na sala – e vocês são loucos de deixar Elizabeth sozinha. Eu vi o que Tyler passou e daqui – olhou seu relógio – há 10 horas ela estará sozinha no meio da noite sentindo dores horríveis... – Caroline tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto – ela vai estar sofrendo... sozinha... sem ninguém com ela... alguém pensou nisso?

Todos paralisaram na sala.

- Pois é. Eu pensei. E penso que vocês foram egoístas de deixá-la partir e um bando de bundas-moles. Ela pede e todos obedecem e voltaram correndo para casa com medo. Se isso é uma guerra, o mínimo que temos a fazer é lutar. Assim como Tyler lutou na casa do lago. Até o fim, ou vamos ser covardes e perpetuar essa maldita guerra? – Caroline estava irada e foi para o escritório. Praguejava lá de dentro – ainda bem que mesmo sendo loira e com cabecinha pequena, coloquei meu celular no bolso dela e agora vamos rastreá-la.

- Caroline, você agora foi brilhante – Bonnie comemorava entrando no escritório.

- Ela está na... floresta... fazendo o que? – Damon perguntava.

- Que lugar exatamente? – Klaus perguntava.

- Klaus, vá buscá-la. Caroline tem razão. Temos que retê-la por perto até acharmos uma solução.

- Creio que ela deva saber sobre a página que traduziu. Não devemos nos aproximar...

- Cara, você só pode ser um idiota mesmo. Não me admira ela ter trocado você por Stefan. – Bonnie alfinetou enfurecendo Elijah. – Eu sei para onde ela foi e nenhum de vocês pode entrar. – olhou para Stefan. Ele podia.

- Vem comigo? – Stefan perguntou a Bonnie.

- Só se for agora.

- Eu vou junto. – Klaus se prontificava.

- Eu vou achar Katerina. – Elijah anunciava.

- Que conveniente... – Caroline pensou em voz alta.

watch?v=t-zs1n-4S0A

A casa dos Salvatore era iluminada por fachos de luz do sol. Elizabeth pensou em quão triste era ver uma construção naquele estado sendo uma casa tão bonita. Lembrou sua casa em Skye que Klaus reformara. Daria qualquer coisa para estar ali agora... Talvez no subterrâneo, acorrentada...

Restava um lado da escada que rangia sob seus pés. Ela subiu e acessou o quarto que era de Stefan à sua frente. A floresta imponente de Mystic Falls se projetava. A parede não existia mais e ela se sentou e admirou o dia. Sabia que em algumas horas, toda sua dor e lamentos chegariam ao fim, mas a que preço? Ela esqueceria tudo, todos, e poderia ser letal para os poucos, mas queridos amigos que havia feito nos últimos anos. Olhou para o chão. A queda agora lhe seria fatal. Uma cerca de ferro retorcido abaixo de seus pés com suas lanças ainda apontadas para o alto. Pensou em quão rápido isso seria, talvez mais rápido que queimar ao sol. Retirou seu anel de casamento e o admirou. Tão pouco desfrutara daquele calor.

_'- para sempre, enquanto eu existir_'. - Elijah acomodava o anel em seu dedo e ela o perderia na fuga alguns anos depois. Não precisaria mais dele. Sua pele não queimaria mais. Colocou no chão e um raio refletia em sua pedra.

Teimosas lágrimas escorriam, mas ela estava farta de sofrer e chorar e descobrir em cada passo que sua vida era um engano. Olhou mais uma vez para a cerca e deslizou para a beirada. Seus pés nus se aqueciam. Não. Ela não queimava mais. As lágrimas se intensificaram. Deitou no chão sentindo o cheiro da madeira já podre por anos de chuva e sol castigando-a. Castigo. Sua vida toda havia sido um imenso e irreversível castigo. Séculos esperando Elijah. Séculos de vida e morte estavam se apagando e amanhã, se ela despertasse para um novo dia, estaria tudo esquecido e ela segura pela primeira vez em séculos.

Seu cabelo se espalhou pelo chão e brilhava vermelho como o fim de tarde em Skye.

' case-se comigo, Elizabeth... case-se comigo, Elizabeth...' A voz de Elijah ecoava e ela se entregava ainda mais à dor e à tristeza sendo interrompida por uma voz doce.

- Meu lugar favorito em todo o mundo – a voz de Stefan era um murmúrio na entrada do quarto. – Passava horas aqui, assim como está, vendo o nascer e o por do sol, mas por uma janela.

- Não devia estar aqui... não mais... ou enquanto eu estiver... por perto – ela não se moveu. Apenas fechou os olhos. Stefan se aproximou devagar e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Não devíamos tê-la deixado sozinha.

- Stefan, em algumas horas isso acaba. De uma forma ou de outra, mas somente para mim, não para vocês. Saia da floresta. – disse calmamente.

- Acho que não. Quero ficar aqui. Posso? – ele deitou ao seu lado e cruzou as mãos sobre o peito assim como ela.

- A casa é sua... o pescoço é seu.

- Quando era criança, eu tinha medo de ficar aqui sozinho. Meu pai me ridicularizava e meu irmão também. Não era fácil ser caçula entre os Salvatore.

- Exigem que tenha uma postura que não tem condições de assumir?

- Exatamente.

- Experimente ser o filho do meio... aquele que não importa, pois não vai assumir a família e nem deva precisar de proteção...

Stefan ficou quieto por um tempo. Virou seu rosto na direção dela. Sua cabeça estava apoiada em seu cabelo vermelho e brilhante. Uma pintura, pensou. Elizabeth era uma das mulheres mais bonitas que já havia visto. Seu rosto delicado e sua pele alva contrastavam com a cor de seus cabelos. Ela permanecia com os olhos fechados. Suas mãos subiam e desciam acompanhando uma lenta respiração.

- Sinto falta de um tempo que não volta mais. A casa cheia de gente, festas, reuniões de negócios. Quando estou aqui posso ouvir a risada de minha mãe. Rara e perfeita.

Ela suspirou

- Elas fazem falta... mais do que quando vivas podíamos imaginar.

- Sim. Mas sinto falta também de amigos que perdi ao longo dos anos, como Lexi. Ela foi para mim como Finn para você. Apego-me às pessoas que convivem comigo e me apeguei a você.

Ela sorriu.

- Não se apegue a mim. Jamais fui boa companhia.

- Você é a companhia perfeita.

- Para um vampiro, não mais. Não depois desta noite... – ela abriu os olhos e o fitou.

- Seria egoísmo pedir que ficasse por perto? A quero por perto, Elizabeth.

- Como? Acorrentada e confinada em um porão? Não seria divertido. Estou tentando me libertar de minhas mazelas...

Ele riu. Apoiou-se no braço e alisou seu cabelo.

Os olhos verdes dele fitando os dela.

- Fique por perto...

- Não posso...

- Pode se quiser. Conheço seis vampiros e uma bruxa que farão tudo para ajudá-la.

- Conhece quatro vampiros, um híbrido e uma bruxa. Um vampiro não vai me ajudar... jamais ajudou...

- Falamos em recomeço e superar o que passamos e o que sofremos, uma certa noite, não é? Ainda está disposta?

Eles ficaram se olhando até que Stefan se aproximou e a beijou. Elizabeth a princípio ficou imóvel, mas aos poucos cedeu e o abraçou para junto de si. Descia as mãos por suas costas e as teimosas lágrimas estavam ali novamente e ela o afastou suavemente.

- Superação é uma palavra nova para mim... o sentimento então... é irreconhecível. Sinto muito.

- Não sinta... não se lamente... ainda temos tempo... – Stefan acariciava seu rosto. – Me de uma chance. Se de uma chance...

Ela sorriu.

- Parece-me que gosta de brincar de roleta russa – riu.

- Enquanto tivermos Klaus por perto, podemos brincar de mais coisas... – ele foi malicioso e ousado. Elizabeth riu. – Vem comigo? Tenho ainda um porão finamente decorado para receber hóspedes perigosos e lunáticos. É quase uma sala de bondage* (**Bondage** é um tipo específico de fetiche, geralmente relacionado com sadomasoquismo, onde a principal fonte de prazer consiste em amarrar e imobilizar seu parceiro ou pessoa envolvida. Pode ou não envolver a prática de sexo com penetração.)

Elizabeth gargalhou. Stefan a acompanhou.

- Amanhã isso será esquecido, Stefan. Tem certeza?

- Daremos um jeito para que se lembre... enquanto isso, vou garantir que quando conseguirmos, suas memórias sejam perfeitas...- ele a beijou novamente.

Klaus sorria nos fundos da casa. Bonnie, sentada no porão, aguardava o momento de ser útil e, pela demora, percebera que Stefan havia conseguido sem sua ajuda.

**Capítulo II**

- Damon, isso não é seguro o suficiente. – Elena contemplava as correntes recém instaladas. – e essa porta então?

Ele a olhou e riu. Apertou mais um parafuso.

- Caroline, Tyler...

- Tyler era homem, Elena, acho que eles têm, devo admitir, mais força física que nós. Acho que isso será o suficiente. – Jeremy reforçava a porta com uma chapa de aço.

- Não quero estar aqui para ver isso amassar como folha de papel e, para seu próprio bem, espero que também não queira estar aqui. – olhou para Elena.

- Nós vamos para a casa do lago... Klaus vai ficar por perto.

- E quem vai ficar perto de vocês? Elijah? – Caroline perguntava.

- Não dependeria dele nem que fosse o único original respirando no planeta.

- Por que? – Jeremy perguntava curioso.

- Jem, é complicado, mas ele é o cara mais sem noção da face da Terra.

- Nossa, confiava tanto nele? – Damon zombou de Elena.

- Pois é e, pelo visto não fui só eu...

- Gostava dessa casa... era legal... amanhã não terá mais nenhuma parede intacta... – Damon terminou. – Vamos, acho que seria legal ela ficar sozinha e não ter que encarar essa turma toda quando e se chegar.

- Acha que Stefan não consegue convencê-la? – Caroline estava aflita. Não queria um lobo correndo por Mystic Falls de novo. Era doloroso demais. – Penso em um ataque coletivo. Um ataque de um exército deles. Não teríamos a menor chance. Não daria tempo de Klaus curar a todos ou Elijah e... – Caroline parou. Pares de olhos arregalados em pavor a fitavam. – desculpa. Pensei alto... Não devia ter dito isso.

- Peguem suas coisas e vamos dar o fora daqui – Jeremy já saía.

- Você está bem? – Klaus abordava Elizabeth na entrada da casa. Ela assentiu. Ele notou a ausência do anel, mas não disse nada.

Bonnie a abraçou.

- Ainda vamos encontrar uma forma de te tirar dessa, está bem? – disse por sobre seu ombro.

- Tirar não garanto, mas preservar minhas memórias é o mais importante pra mim, Bonnie.

- Eu sei...

- Viver sem elas... sem cada aprendizado ou recordações...

Bonnie pousou as mãos em seu rosto.

- Farei o possível... eu prometo.

Voltaram para casa. No caminho deixaram Bonnie que pegaria suas coisas para seguir com os demais para a casa do lago de Elena.

- Vá com eles Stefan. – Klaus disse a ele assim que entraram na casa e viram que haviam partido. – eu fico com ela. Elijah ficará com vocês. Rebekah chega hoje, não é?

Ele assentiu. Elizabeth estava sentada no sofá da sala.

- Então, onde vou "passar" a noite? – olhou para Klaus.

- Onde nós vamos passar a noite. Eu vou ficar com você.

- De jeito nenhum. Você vai ficar junto com eles. Se houver um ataque, Klaus, eles precisam...

A porta abriu e Elijah entrou. Sua feição era desoladora. Olhou Elizabeth que desviou.

- Preciso falar com você. A sós Klaus. – olhou Stefan da cabeça aos pés e depois saiu com Klaus em seguida.

- O que foi?

- Rebekah. Estamos com problemas.

- Mais?

- Muito mais. Ela está com Katerina. As duas estão conspirando e... tem mais.

- Não.

- Não vamos conseguir ajudar todos Klaus. Eles já sabem dela.

- Todos os híbridos?

Elijah assentiu.

- Querem Elena e Elizabeth mortas para então enfrentarem os lobos.

Stefan ouvia do lado de dentro.

- Um ataque em massa. Mas por que Rebekah se juntou a eles? Por que ela está no comando disso?

- Katherine a envenenou sobre Borok. Não me admiraria se ela o quisesse morto também, Niklaus. Ela quer vingar Henrik.

- Ela só pode estar louca.

- Ela já sabe sobre Stefan e Elizabeth. Isso atiçou ainda mais o fogo.

- Precisamos avisar os demais... você vai para a casa do lago. Elizabeth está aqui e vou ficar com ela.

- Não acho uma boa ideia nos separarmos.

- Elijah ela não pode ficar sozinha.

- Eu vou ficar com ela. Sabe que sou o único que pode ocultá-la. – Klaus ficou em silêncio – Não confia mais em mim, não é?

- Nenhum de nós, para falar a verdade. O que Arthur estava fazendo aqui e como durante todos esses anos que o procurei, você não disse que sabia onde ele estava. E a pergunta que não quer calar, Elijah, como sabia sobre William?

Elijah afastou-se e deu as costas a Klaus.

- Você ficou por saber o que aconteceria se você se afastasse, não é? Você sempre soube... sabia sobre mim, sobre ela...William e Borok...

- Sim. – Elijah derrotado confessava.

- Há quanto tempo sabe disso?

Elijah virou-se para o irmão.

- Desde que Finn a levou para a Irlanda. Na verdade, foi ele quem descobriu.

Klaus estava arrasado e inconformado. Como Elijah pudera ser tão frio.

- Como pôde fazer isso a ela?

- Eu a protegi, Klaus. Não entende? Se me afastasse eles a pegariam. Alfa e ômega...

- Ela viveu 600 anos acreditando em você... no que sentia por você... seu maldito.

- Eu a amo Klaus. Não pense o contrário.

- Que forma infeliz de demonstrar.

Elijah respirou fundo.

- O que me consola, Elijah é saber que amanhã ela terá esquecido você, a mim, e pela primeira vez não a teremos feito apagar.

- Você pode me socar, matar, fazer o que quiser, mas sabe que não tem escolha. Se quiser protegê-la, terá que me deixar com ela.

- Nunca. Não confio em você. Vai matá-la.

- Se eu quisesse isso, já o teria feito esta manhã.

Klaus ficou em choque. Elijah sabia que não havia funcionado.

- Sabia que não funcionaria...

Elijah o encarava.

- Fique longe dela Elijah.

Ele se aproximou de Klaus.

- Se virão em grupo, que seja apenas um de nós a partir. Eu. Posso protegê-la, Klaus e prometeu a ela cuidar de Elena. Nos separamos aqui então.

Klaus sabia que Elijah tinha razão. Ele poderia cuidar dela, mas Elena ficaria desprotegida e não poderia unir a todos no mesmo teto expondo o grupo. E ainda precisaria de Bonnie para curar Katerine e poder salvar Elizabeth.

Klaus cobriu o rosto em ódio e desespero. Não sabia o que fazer, quando Elijah mostrou o anel de casamento de Elizabeth a ele.

- Ela seguiu em frente. Isso pode voltar a ocupar espaço na gaveta de sua escrivaninha.

O tempo corria depressa e Klaus não o tinha mais para ponderar. Teria que concordar.

Elijah entrou na casa.

- Perdoe a invasão, mas temos muito a fazer e pouco tempo. – segurou a mão de Elizabeth e a puxou para o porão – ela olhou Stefan.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Cuida de Elena. – ela havia escutado a conversa. Stefan ficou arrasado. Sem discutir ou esbravejar, Elizabeth seguiu Elijah. Klaus e Stefan ficaram impotentes.

O porão estava à meia luz, mas ela pôde contemplar as correntes e a reforçada porta de aço.

Amanhã isso acabaria. Ela esqueceria...

- Quanto tempo tenho?

Elijah olhou no relógio.

- Quatro horas, mais ou menos. Podemos conversar enquanto eu... – ele olhou as correntes.

Ela se encostou na parede e ele começou a prendê-la. As teimosas lágrimas voltaram e ela sentiu-se estúpida e infantil. Devia estar pensando em coisas mais sérias, não no que havia ouvido sobre Elijah ou sobre o quanto a presença dele a incomodava.

Quando terminou, Elijah acariciou seu cabelo. Eles se encararam. Ele aproximou-se para beijá-la e ela se virou.

Sua mão suavemente deixou seu rosto e ele se sentou olhando-a.

- Não quero que fique aqui.

- Vou até o fim com você Elizabeth.

- Por que? Agora você não precisa mais.

- Porque eu quero.

- Não. Não quer. Precisa. É diferente.

- Não preciso. Eu quero. É diferente. – ele retrucou.

Ela deslizou para o chão e se sentou. Os braços erguidos. As algemas cortavam seu pulso até que descobriu que estava tentando se libertar.

Era óbvio que Elijah sentira o cheiro e poderia a qualquer momento atacá-la, mas ele estava plácido olhando para ela.

Elizabeth começou a prestar atenção para não forçar demais as algemas e sangrar ainda mais. Mas, pensando bem, seria tão bom por fim a isso logo.

- Meu sangue não cura mais ninguém. Pode terminar com isso, ou prefere ir até o fim?

Ele não disse nada.

- Vamos lá Elijah. De seu golpe. Você sempre foi tão bom nisso. Arranca logo meu coração e vá para casa.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio sentado olhando para ela. Elizabeth começou a forçar as algemas de novo dessa vez com mais força e o sangue começou a escorrer.

Elijah se levantou.

'É o fim'- ela pensou.

Lentamente, olhando fixo para ela, ele se aproximou. Ela ficou de pé e se preparou.

Elijah a olhava como se a visse pela primeira vez. O sangue já empapava seu cabelo que ele afastou deixando seu pescoço nu. Suavemente ele se aproximou ainda mais. O coração de Elizabeth aos pinotes. Breve estaria pulando na mão dele, pensou. Ele apoiou a mão sobre seu coração. Era agora. Suavemente ele acariciou seu seio e então a beijou. Elizabeth ficou em chamas. Todos os sentidos em alerta máximo. Elijah lambia o sangue que escorria de seus pulsos e a beijava em um revezamento insano e erótico que a fizeram enlouquecer.

Ela pertencia a ele. Isso era imutável para seu corpo, embora sua mente tentasse em vão se posicionar de forma contrária. Não se movia enquanto ele a devorava com a língua drenando o sangue que escorria.

De repente ele parou e a encarou. A mãos ainda pousada sobre o seio sentindo o coração dela arrebentar no peito.

- Eu amo você. Sempre amei a amarei, não importa o que aconteça, Elizabeth. – Ele a queria, mas não faria nada sem que ela desse um sinal que consentiria. Ela não ia ceder e ficou imóvel. Até que ele se afastou.

O sangue doce dela nos lábios. Ainda era um veneno para ele torturando-o por séculos. Seu cheiro o inebriava.

Ela escorregou para o chão novamente. Seu choro foi inevitável.

- Saia daqui Elijah. Por favor, saia daqui.

- Eu não vou te deixar sozinha.

- Não quero que fique. Não quero... que me veja... – ele se abaixou e a abraçou. – por favor, vá embora.

- Não. Vamos passar por isso juntos está bem?

- Eu não quero mais passar por isso – ela soluçava. Ele entendeu. Ela não o queria mais por perto. – Por favor, vá embora.

Ele a soltou, mas permaneceu abaixado.

- Podemos tentar de novo, Elizabeth. Ainda temos tempo.

- Não ha mais tempo Elijah... chega... já foi demais...

- Olha pra mim e diz que não me ama mais e eu a deixo sozinha. Mas terá que dizer isso olhando pra mim.

Ele levantou seu rosto.

- Olha mim e diz.

- O que importa o que eu sinto, Elijah. O que importa?

- Importa pra mim. Eu quero saber. Eu preciso saber. Porque todos esses anos eu fui o crápula enquanto meu irmão a protegia e me condenava. Em silêncio eu me sacrifiquei porque eu te amo. Diga para mim que valeu a pena cada dia da minha vida e da sua... ou não.

Ela chorava e olhava para ele, mas não da mesma forma como o via antes. Ela tinha cicatrizes e marcas que amaná estariam esquecidas.

- Eu... – ela murmurou – não... quero te esquecer...

Ele a beijou e a ergueu nos braços limitado pelas correntes. Ela arfou.

- Sai... está começando – e gritou. Elijah a pôs no chão e se afastou – por favor, não olhe para mim...

Ele a perderia. Ouvia cada osso de seu corpo frágil se quebrar. Seus olhos amarelos, perderam a vida. Elizabeth gritava e se partia como no dia de sua morte em Skye.

- Saia Elijah...

Ele a obedeceu e fechou a porta. Acabou. Lá dentro Elizabeth seguia com sua transformação urrando de dor. O som era terrível e seus gritos eram insuportáveis.

Elijah teve uma visão. Elizabeth cortada no chão e Crista evocando William em Damon. Seu rosto se iluminou.

- Klaus, o grimório de Crista. Em Skye. Ela despertou isso. Está no grimório de Crista. Aquela desgraçada ativou Elizabeth.

Klaus ouvia os gritos de Elizabeth, assim como todos na casa.

Caroline começou a chorar.

- Avise Bonnie.

- Estou a caminho...

- Klaus, fique onde está. Eu fico com ela. Avise Bonnie. – Os gritos de Elizabeth cada vez mais altos e fortes, mas já não eram humanos.

- Elijah... Elijah. – Klaus chamava, mas não havia respostas, somente sons e um uivo assustadores.

**Capítulo III**

Sons na floresta atrás da casa também foram ouvidos e de repente as luzes se apagaram.

Bonnie arregalou os olhos.

- Elena, você fica aqui com a Bonnie. Os demais vêm comigo. – Klaus ordenou. – Se Katerina estiver com eles, vamos precisar dela viva custe o que custar.

Jeremy e Matt contornaram a casa pela frente enquanto Damon e Caroline saíram pelos fundos. Klaus e Stefan foram pelo outro lado.

- Ouviu isso?

- Shh. Fica quieto Matt.

- Cara é a voz do Tyler.

- Pirou? Tyler está morto.

- É, então ele tem um irmão gêmeo.

Tyler se aproximava com mais dois híbridos de Klaus. Seus olhos amarelos eram duas bolas de fogo. Jeremy entrou em pânico.

- Tyler? – Matt chamou. Sem resposta, armou a besta e mirou.

- Tyler, cara, fala comigo ou vou atirar.

Eles continuavam avançando quando Klaus e Stefan pularam sobre eles. Do meio do nada, mais cinco híbridos avançaram e a luta começou.

- Poupe o Tyler, Jeremy gritou para Matt que armava a besta novamente e voltava a apontar.

A luta foi rápida e Caroline foi mordida, sendo salva por Klaus.

- Eu detesto esse veneno. – gaguejava nervosa.

Damon e Stefan seguravam Tyler. Jeremy falava com ele.

- Não vai adiantar. Ele foi induzido. Melhor amarrarem ele. Vou colocar ele para dormir até amanhecer. – Klaus caminhou até o carro.

- Onde vai? – Caroline perguntou aflita.

- Meus irmãos precisam de mim. Aconteceu alguma coisa com Elijah.

- E se atacarem de novo?

- Dará tempo de chegar aos Salvatore e, senhores, por favor, não desgrudem de Elena.

Klaus disparou.

- Acho melhor irmos com ele – Caroline insegura, olhava ao redor e apurava os ouvidos, mas o som da floresta estava tranquilo e nada denotava a presença de estranhos.

- Concordo – disse Damon. – Jeremy, vá para casa com Matt. Nós vamos voltar.

Klaus invadiu a casa correndo em direção ao porão. Elijah caído sangrava. A porta fora arrombada e as correntes partidas. Elizabeth havia fugido.

- Elijah. Elijah – Klaus o carregou para cima e o levou para a sala.

Elijah tinha um profundo corte no pescoço. Klaus mordeu o pulso e ofereceu para o irmão, mas em vão. O veneno de Elizabeth era diferente.

Pouco tempo depois chegaram os demais. Bonnie mal se aguentava em pé tamanho cansaço.

- O que houve?

- Ela escapou... e não consigo... Elijah.

- Klaus – ele murmurou – Klaus... Borok a levou... – Elijah estava quase morto.

- Como isso é possível? O sangue de vocês têm que curar o veneno, ou melhor, nem podem ser envenenados... ou podem? – Caroline estava apavorada e cobria o pescoço com as mãos trêmulas.

- O sangue dela... é diferente... Alfa e Ômega, Klaus. Encontre-a.

- O veneno dela mata, o sangue dela cura. É isso? – Elena perguntava a Klaus que assentia.

- Temos que esperar amanhecer. – Damon avisava. – Não podemos sair correndo pela mata a essa hora. Vou colocar o lobo no porão. – carregou Tyler adormecido para baixo.

- Eu vou. Eu posso ir. – Klaus disse a Elijah.

- Se ela... morder você... é o fim Klaus... eu aguento...

- Não sei se Borok terá a mesma paciência. Já era hora de encontrá-lo.

- Eu cuido dele. – Elena tranquilizava Klaus.

- Eu vou com você – Stefan se candidatou.

- Não pode. Fique. Sei que está preocupado, mas é melhor que fique.

Klaus olhou para Elijah.

- Aguenta firme. – saiu correndo pela noite e sumiu na floresta.

O cheiro de Elizabeth ia e vinha confundindo-o. Ele deveria pensá-la como um lobo e não como uma humana. Não estaria sozinha, de certo, estariam todos unidos.

Klaus estava perdido no meio da floresta. Queria poder se transformar. Seria mais fácil enfrentá-los como iguais. Ele andava em círculos. Zonzo e cansado, sentia como em um labirinto e, por vezes parecia ver o rosto de Elizabeth no meio da escuridão.

Andava tropegamente quando sentiu o chão ceder sob seus pés. Estava preso em um buraco no meio do nada e simplesmente não conseguia se mover.

A lua, aos poucos deixava o céu e dava espaço a uma manhã fria e nublada.

- Madainn mhath!* (bom dia em gaélico escocês)

Um homem baixo, velho e de barba saudava Klaus na borda do buraco. Borok.

- Onde ela está?

- Sua irmã está segura conosco, Niklaus. – ele não conseguia se mover.

- O que fez a ela? O que você fez a ela?

O velho riu.

- O que eu fiz? O que você fez? – ele sentou-se e olhava Klaus com paciência. – Você a matou, violentou, engravidou... duas vezes... maculou lobos, transformando-os em híbridos causando o desequilíbrio de nossa espécie. Alimentou uma guerra criando legiões de soldados que nem sequer sabem para que lutam e quer saber o que eu fiz à minha própria filha? – Borok coçou o cabelo e alisou a barba. Klaus tinha seus olhos fixos nele e uma vontade imensa de chorar, pelos anos que passou o procurando.

- A que ponto chegou, Niklaus. Confesso que sei da participação, digamos, diabólica de sua mãe... foi inevitável. Agora, ter maculado Elizabeth... por pouco, muito pouco conseguimos resgatá-la de vocês.

- Ela está bem?

- Ainda não, mas vai ficar. Tentou transformá-la não foi? Antes da segunda transformação? – Não fora ele, fora Elijah. – Pois bem, seu veneno a está matando e preciso que a cure.

- Não é o meu veneno que está nela...

Borok olhou desconfiado.

- Um ato desesperado de meu irmão... Agora se me deixar sair daqui posso ajudar, caso contrário ambos morrem e essa guerra continua. Elijah está com o veneno dela também. Seja breve Borok, não pense muito. Minha outra irmã chega essa noite e ela tem meus híbridos sob seu comando.

- Híbridos são uma aberração.

- Essa aberração pode ser a única solução para salvar Elizabeth.

- Nunca.

- Prefere vê-la morta, assim como preferiu ver Alice...?

Ele abaixou os olhos e virou o rosto. Klaus vira que pegara no ponto principal e Alice era sua fraqueza.

- Alice não podia... não Alice... seria arriscado demais... Onde está seu irmão?

- Você não pode ir até eles.

- E ele não pode vir até nós. – Borok pensava aflito.

- O tempo está acabando, Borok. O que decide?

- Se eu a liberto a você, você a transformará?

- Se for a única forma de salvá-la sim. Ela não tem magia suficiente para ser uma ameaça à matilha, Borok. Seja realista e seja pai. Ela já sofreu demais. Liberte-a.

- Para a prisão onde seu irmão a colocou?

- Ela está livre dele... esqueceu quem somos... ou não funcionou?

- Como sabe?

- Não há nada sobre Elizabeth que eu não saiba, ou pelo menos não sabia até 24 horas atrás.

Ele vacilou.

- Não acha que o fato de terem duas almas gêmeas se reencontrado em pólos opostos mostra que essa guerra deve ter fim?

- Ela teria nascido livre e não haveria necessidade de a ocultarmos se Mikael...

- Sua guerra era com meu pai. Não conosco.

- Ele matou toda a matilha...

- Disse bem... Ele matou... e eu o matei.

Borok esboçou um sorriso torto. De repente Klaus se viu livre. Pulou para fora do buraco e encarou o velho. Ele era bem mais baixo que ele e sua fisionomia era carregada e pesada pelos anos. Ao contrário dos vampiros, lobos tinham que contar com magias para reter a ação do tempo em seus corpos e mentes.

- Traga-o para mim no antigo terreno da aldeia. Farei com que a matilha esteja fora.

- Devo confiar em você?

- Como disse, Elizabeth já sofreu demais. Não posso perdê-la para vocês também. Já perdi meus filhos... William e Alice e... você. Não vou perder Elizabeth agora que a resgatei. – Borok deu-lhe as costas e deixou Klaus com o eco de suas palavras. Indiretamente o velho o havia chamado de filho...

As lágrimas o acompanharam no caminho de volta que percorreu o mais rápido que pôde. Chegando à casa dos Salvatore gritando como louco.

- Elijah!

- Você demorou; Onde andou? – Caroline era implacável.

- Me ajude aqui. Temos que levá-lo até eles.

- Ficou maluco? Vai levar seu irmão para a matilha.

- Elizabeth está ferida também. Temos que unir os dois ou... – Olhou para Bonnie.

- Pode ir. Eu sei o que devo fazer.

- Nós vamos com você. - Damon e Stefan estavam a postos.

- Pode ser uma emboscada... se ao menos Tyler estivesse aqui... – Caroline se chocou com as próprias palavras.

- Meu Deus, Tyler. – Elena gritou.

- Rebekah mentiu que ele estava morto... Jeremy e Matt enterraram ele... – Caroline começou a chorar.

- Preciso levá-lo. Mesmo que seja uma emboscada. Temos que tentar.

Capítulo 4

Klaus carregou Elijah para o carro.

- Você a mordeu...

- Eu tinha que tentar, Klaus... tentar...

- Segura isso. Tente por no dedo dela. – Klaus entregava o anel de casamento de Elizabeth.

Elijah riu.

- Seu pai... falou com ele... – Elijah sorria.

- É. – Klaus avançou o mais que pode na estrada na altura do vilarejo onde moravam e onde tudo ha séculos começou.

- Alfa e ômega... vou conhecer meu sogro... – Elijah repetia frases desconexas e ria das bobagens que falava – devo pedir Elizabeth em casamento a ele? Não porque tive que pedir ao tio John... bêbado como uma gambá – gargalhava – lembra o whisky que ele fazia... não conheço, mas deve ser igual a mijo de cavalo.

Elijah delirando no banco de traz e Klaus olhando Stefan no banco da frente até que ambos não aguentaram mais e riram.

- É o sangue dela, Damon – Elijah explicava – você é o único nesse carro que não conhece...

- O que tem o sangue dela?

Klaus e Stefan se mijando de rir do cinismo de Damon. Na verdade todos no carro conheciam o sangue de Elizabeth. O clima era tenso, mas o riso foi inevitável.

- Morfina, um pouco de ópio, absinto, quilos de papoula e uma maldição... – Elijah parou de rir e começou a chorar. – E todos nesse carro, exceto você já transaram com ela... eu mereço. Na verdade acho que devia ter um comboio de vampiros que dormiram com minha mulher nos seguindo, mas não há porque eu a enterrei viva... – Elijah chorava ainda mais. – minha mulher... a quem eu devia ter protegido e amado acima de qualquer outra... ser fiel e leal...

Klaus parou o carro.

- Teremos que andar um pouco. – Carregou Elijah para fora do carro e começou a andar em uma trilha quase perdida no meio da mata.

Como prometido, exceto por uma jovem, Borok estava sozinho em pé em frente a uma tenda.

Uma pequena fogueira iluminava sinistramente seu rosto.

Ele indicou o interior da cabana, mas só permitiu que Klaus entrasse com Elijah e a mulher enquanto os demais esperavam do lado de fora.

Borok entrou e olhou o estado de Elijah.

- Ele primeiro – disse a mulher com um sotaque tribal.

- Elijah. – Klaus apoiava- sentado no chão – deve... mordê-la.

- Não...

- Deve mordê-la Elijah, você precisa conseguir curá-la...

Klaus segurou a mão de Elizabeth. Estava quente e desacordada no colo da mulher.

Elijah viu Elizabeth e o que fizera a ela. Fechou os olhos e mordeu seu pulso.

Enquanto no sangue dela corria em suas veias, lembrou-se do anel e o colocou em seu dedo.

Em segundos, Elijah estava em pé e arrancou Elizabeth do colo da mulher sob o protesto de Borok.

- Solte minha filha.

- Ela é minha mulher, Borok e virá comigo.

Borok olhou para Klaus.

- Mande seu irmão soltar minha filha. Ou essa guerra acaba esta noite. – Klaus sentiu a presença de lobos se aproximando. Apesar de haver algumas horas até o amanhecer, ele sabia que não poderia arriscar todos os envolvidos.

- Elijah solte-a.

Elijah olhou para Klaus e depois para Borok.

- Deixe-me levá-la para casa... eu a levarei para Skye... vamos começar de novo... por favor, deixe-me levá-la – Elijah afundou o rosto nos cabelos de Elizabeth.

- Cure-a e saia. É o último aviso.

- Klaus, acho que seria interessante vocês se apressarem aí dentro – Damon avisava sentindo a presença de lobos se aproximando.

- Elijah.

A mulher disse algumas palavras e Elizabeth abriu os olhos. Pegou uma adaga e cortou o braço de Elijah oferecendo a ela em seguida. A mulher a pegou do colo de Elijah que a entregou.

- Agora vão. – Borok pediu.

Klaus puxou Elijah para fora da tenda e o levaram de volta na trilha até o carro.

- Niklaus – Borok o chamou e ele se virou. - Hi Miá ríishtshyu* (*nos veremos de novo em gaélico escocês)

- Go raibh maith agat!* (*Obrigado em gaélico Irlandês/ a língua de Borok).

Todo o trajeto de volta foi feito em silêncio. Elijah mantinha a cabeça abaixada.

Voltaram para a casa. Entraram e todos foram se servir de uma bebida enquanto contavam as ultimas às meninas.

Elijah certificou-se de estarem a sós e declarou.

- Eu a mordi... de novo. – Abriu o sorriso mais incrível do planeta.

- Você a matou.

- Muito pelo contrário. Lembra quando acordamos no galpão, logo após a cerimônia. Você tinha um cheiro adocicado que enjoou Rebekah?

- Você conseguiu.

- Agora é tentar resgatar as memórias dela, mas eu garanto que ela será híbrida e eles só vão descobrir ao anoitecer quando ela não se transformar. O anel está no lugar de onde jamais deveria ter saído. – Elijah sorria - Não me olhe com essa cara, Klaus. Mordi exatamente no mesmo lugar que ontem. Na verdade só forcei a ferida a abrir de novo... A que horas chega o vôo da Rebekah?

- às 9h. – Stefan respondeu.

- Estarei lá esperando minha querida irmãzinha. Vou para casa tomar banho e trocar de roupa. – Elijah estava a ponto de soltar rojões.

- Ele a matou... – Klaus passava as mãos pelos cabelos – uma vampira em meio a uma matilha. Tenho que voltar e tirá-la de lá.

- Não dá, Klaus. – Damon olhou no relógio. – Vamos ter que esperar.

Klaus olhou para Bonnie.

- Somente uma pessoa... Não dá para trazer tudo de volta agora. Não consigo em tão pouco tempo.

Klaus olhou para Stefan e novamente para Bonnie.

Ela assentiu.

- Vou para casa. Preciso descansar antes de começar.

- Alguém deu uma olhada no Tyler?

- Apagado desde que o pegamos – Caroline avisou. – Não acredito que não percebemos ou... nem ligamos para a morte dele.

- Caroline estávamos a milhas daqui quando os meninos o enterraram e avisaram Carol. – Elena argumentou.

- Mas isso faz mais de um ano...

- Caroline quem ia desenterrar o Tyler acreditando ainda estar vivo? – Elena se perguntou.

- Carol – Bonnie, Stefan e Damon responderam juntos.

- Gente isso é sinistro demais e preciso realmente descansar. – Bonnie estava exausta.

- Precisa de alguma coisa da sua casa? – Stefan perguntou.

- Não...

- Se não se importar em usar um dos quartos...

- Obrigada. Vou mesmo. Preciso. Só vou avisar o Jer que ficarei por aqui.

- Obrigado, Bonnie – Klaus sorria pela primeira vez para ela.

- E o que nós vamos fazer? Ficar aqui sentados esperando algo acontecer? Rebekah chegar ou coisa pior? – Caroline estava inquieta.

- Vou ... eu já volto – Stefan saiu da casa. Todos precisavam se alimentar.

- Podemos jogar cartas, dardos ou strip poker... dados? – Damon tentava aliviar a pressão. – Desculpa gente. Eu... estou nervoso.

- Temos que esperar a Bonnie ... – Klaus sentou.

- Não permitiu que ela liberasse Elijah para ela, não é? – Caroline já roia as unhas.

- Não.

- Você?

- Não.

- Quem Klaus?

- Stefan. Ela conseguindo sair dali, virá para cá, com certeza isso se meu irmão conseguiu de fato.

- Meu Deus, por que é que a Bonnie tem que descansar...? – Caroline estava muito agitada. – Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa.

- Vá para a Biblioteca. Tem alguns livros que estão fora da ordem alfabética.

- Pior que não é má ideia. – Caroline se levantou e foi.

Damon deu um tapa na testa.

- Ele não parecia querer machucá-la ou... fazer algo ruim com ela...

- Borok? – Elena perguntou. Klaus assentiu.

- E se ele descobrir? – Elena insistiu.

- Não sei. Podemos ter problemas.

- Eu vou... pegar algumas bolsas... quer? – Ela assentiu – Klaus?

- Não, obrigado. Vou... ver onde Stefan foi... esfriar a cabeça... volto logo.

Capítulo 5

Ele caminhou afastando-se da casa e rapidamente encontrou Stefan.

- Jantar – sorriu para Klaus sem graça.

- Não deu seu sangue a ela, não foi?

Stefan ficou quieto.

- Eu também não tive coragem. – Klaus cruzou os braços e olhou o sol lentamente morrendo no horizonte. – Não posso condená-la a ser o que sou.

- Como soube?

- Você está calmo demais. Longe de ser o estripador de Nova Orleans. Não o culpo... acho que Elijah fez o mesmo e... tentou remediar ontem à noite.

- O mais... complicado nisso tudo é... – Klaus abaixou a cabeça e inspirou. - Vê-la de uma forma diferente agora... ela teve de mim o que ninguém jamais teve... nem meus irmãos... ou... minha mãe... e tudo o que posso fazer é esperar.

- Vem. Vamos beber alguma coisa...

- Eu vou para casa... volto mais tarde.

Stefan entrou. Estava realmente tranquilo.

- Melhor avisar Caroline. Klaus foi para casa e não está nada bem...

- Eu falo com ela. – Elena se levantou e olhou para os dois. – Ou estou enganada ou estão tramando algo. Não gostaria de ficar fora disso... se é que me entendem.

Damon a abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Mais tarde.

- Bonnie? – Stefan acordava uma sonolenta e exausta Bonnie. – Eles já foram.

- Que horas são?

- Quase oito. Vem. Pega suas coisas.

Quatro sombras deslizavam para o porão onde o corpo de Tyler descansava sobre a cama da improvisada cela.

Bonnie acendeu as velas e começou um ritual. Isso sempre deixava Damon nervoso e Elena terrivelmente assustada.

- William? – Bonnie chamou.

- Estou aqui – 'Tyler' abriu os olhos. Sentou-se lentamente e olhou para ela. – Onde eles estão?

- Longe. Não podem nos ouvir.

- Você a mordeu e ela a você? – Stefan assentiu sob os olhares horrorizados de Elena. – Todos eles fizeram isso?

- Sim. – Stephan tinha os braços cruzados e estava bem próximo ao corpo de Tyler.

- Muito bem. Bonnie, todos têm permissão para ficar?

- Sim. – respondeu timidamente.

- Você está pronta para isso?

- Sim.

- Quem será responsável por ela?

- Eu serei – Stefan deu mais um passo à frente – eu me responsabilizo por Bonnie.

- Faremos isso devagar, está bem?

William segurou as mãos de Bonnie e lentamente começou a transferir seculares poderes da família a ela. Como se milhares de livros sagrados e grimórios fossem escaneados em seu cérebro que absorvia depressa tudo o que ele lhe transmitia.

Eles abriram os olhos e William a abraçou.

- Queime tudo o que tem. Seus descendentes conhecerão magia através de você e não dos escritos que possui. Queime. Enterrem decentemente o rapaz assim que puderem.

Bonnie chorava como criança.

- Não perca tempo, Bonnie. Ailin já sabe o que fiz e agora corre perigo.

William sorriu para Bonnie.

- Obrigado por me permitir corrigir meus erros. Diga a minha irmã que a amo...

O corpo de Tyler voltou a cair na cama inerte.

- Vamos. Temos muito o que fazer.

- Adoro ser expectadora. – Elena bufou.

- Mais tarde. Não prometi? Agora não podemos correr o risco de expor você...

- Bonnie e você e Stefan sabem, menos eu.

- Querida... mais tarde – Damon insistiu e Elena fez bico.

- Preciso de ar – Bonnie estava trêmula – Vamos para a sala. Agora é tudo ou nada.

Bonnie tinha que resgatara as memórias de Elizabeth e tirá-la dali. O objetivo era torná-la quase uma sombra. Seria achada morta algumas horas depois.

- Stefan, se algo der errado... não me interrompa. Eu acho uma saída... Vamos acabar com essa história de uma vez.

- Bonnie você está me assustando. – Elena choramingou.

- Vai dar tudo certo... relaxa. – Bonnie chacoalhou os braços, respirou fundo e se projetou.

_Elizabeth estava sentada olhando o fogo quando Bonnie se aproximou e a chamou. Um grupo grande de homens e mulheres reuniam-se atrás dela._

_- Quem é você?_

_- Shhh... Olhe para mim Elizabeth, veja quem sou..._

_- Màthair* (mãe em gaélico escocês)_

_- Precisa vir comigo._

_- Não posso..._

_- Pode sim... seu pai está muito ocupado para tomar conta de você. Preciso que cuide de Alice para mim._

_- Alice? Ela acordou?_

_- Sim e preciso de você. Venha. _

_Elizabeth não se mexia._

_- Elizabeth, venha._

_- Não posso._

_Bonnie viu o anel de Elijah em seu dedo._

_- Tire suas jóias para carregar sua irmã. Pode machucá-la com isso. – Elizabeth olhou para o anel. Com as pontas dos dedos começou a puxá-lo para fora do dedo._

_Bonnie tinha que se acalmar, mas ela fazia tudo tão lentamente..._

_- Isso. Agora venha comigo..._

_Elizabeth se levantou e ninguém percebeu que caminhava para fora do acampamento. Uma noite fria e sombria a abraçava, mas ela não parava. Seguia Bonnie para longe dali._

_Conforme se afastava recuperava suas memórias e ganhava força. Sua pulsação acelerava dando-lhe ainda mais força e clareando sua mente então ela começou a correr._

_Elizabeth correu e sumiu pelo meio da floresta._

_Bonnie voltou-se para o acampamento e assim que se virou viu Ailin a olhá-las._

_- Deixe-a partir. Liberte sua tia Ailin._

_- Ela se libertou do Bile* (demônio em celta)_

_- Sim._

_- Os tirarei daqui então._

_- Obrigada._

_- Ainda não acabou..._

Bonnie abriu suavemente os olhos.

- Você conseguiu... – Stefan comemorava e abraçava Bonnie. – Conseguiu.

Ela sorria.

- Mas ainda temos uma família para despistar e garanto que não será fácil também.

Capítulo 6

- A que horas é o mais tarde? – Elena estava puta da vida porque não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Mais tarde... – Damon respondeu sorrindo. - Vamos limpar isso tudo e ficar com aquela cara blasé peculiar esperando uma certa família que já deve estar a caminho.

- Elena – Stefan foi categórico – Nenhuma palavra jamais sobre o que aconteceu aqui essa noite. Promete?

- Como se eu fosse falar...

- Você tem um 'carinho' especial por um certo original e isso, pode ser fatal para mim e Damon. Está entendendo?

Ela chacoalhava a cabeça concordando, mas ainda brava por não terem envolvido.

Meia hora depois, os quatro reunidos na sala ouviram um carro se aproximar.

- Vamos começar a novela. Preciso beber.

- Eu também – Bonnie pegava pela primeira vez um copo e mandava Damon encher até a boca. - Vai com calma aí Srta Bennet. Estamos em alerta máximo aqui – ele riu. Stefan... já sabe...

- Mil dólares.

- Exatamente.

A porta abriu e Rebekah empurrou a mala para dentro. Ela ficou olhando-os atônita.

- Como é? Ninguém vai me ajudar? E... por que não me buscou no aeroporto?

- Bekah! – Stefan correu ajudá-la – Mas seu vôo só viria amanhã.

- Eu disse na sexta, Stefan. Sexta. Olá meninas. Alguma novidade?

- Nenhuma.

- Como nenhuma. Não encontraram a Elizabeth até agora?

- Está cansada? Quer uma bebida? – Stefan a beijou e depois se aproximou de Damon e sussurrou para ele – me deve mil dólares. – Então, como foi a viagem a Seatle? – Stefan alfinetou.

- Foi ótima. Muito trabalho. Fechamos um leilão para daqui dois meses.

- Isso é... perfeito – Stefan sorriu e lhe entregou o copo.

Ela deu um gole e se jogou no sofá.

- Bem, vou para casa. Está tarde e estou cansada. Jeremy já deve ter chegado. Boa noite pessoal – Bonnie deu um beijo em Elena – relaxa – sussurrou.

- Eu vou subir e tomar um banho. – Rebekah se levantou e abraçou Stefan – Vem comigo?

- Preciso resolver umas coisas com seu irmão. Vá na frente. – ele lhe deu um selinho.

Assim que ela subiu, ele enviou uma mensagem para Klaus.

_'Rebekah acaba de chegar e sem Elijah. Ele não iria buscá-la no aeroporto?'_

Assim que digitou mostrou a Damon.

- O que...? – Damon fez sinal para que ela não falasse. Apanhou seu celular e escreveu 'mais tarde' e mostrou a ela rindo.

Elena cruzou os braços e emburrou. O celular de Stefan bipou em resposta.

_'ele está no acampamento. Estou indo encontrá-lo. Fiquem onde estão.'_

_'estamos aqui, mas Rebekah está indo até sua casa.'_

Stefan mostrou a Damon que virou os olhos. Stefan riu e digitou.

_' me deve mais mil'_

- Merda! – Damon soltou e Stefan gargalhou.

Elena já estava enfurecida.

- Mudemos de assunto. Liguei para a agência de viagens e ainda não consigo achar a Tailândia um lugar interessante para passar nosso aniversário. Por que não Paris?

- É muito... muito...francês – Damon fez trejeito com os lábios – A Tailândia é linda. Você vai gostar. É romântico, o Hotel é lindo e você vai poder usar um biquíni de bolinhas e sentar-se sob o sol e desfrutar de uma preguiça adorável. – ela sorriu.

- Gosto da ideia do sol... e da preguiça também.

- Eu sei que gosta. – ele reclinou sobre ela e a beijou.

Capítulo 7

- Bem, vou subir e tomar um banho com minha saudosa namorada. Nos vemos mais tarde. – Stefan subiu. Entrou no quarto e Rebekah ainda estava no chuveiro. Abriu a porta de acesso ao quarto anexo e Jeremy entrou. Stefan sinalizou para que ele contasse até 50 e então entrasse.

- Você ainda está aí? Vai enrugar – Stefan entrou no banheiro.

- Você demorou... senti saudades. Agora tira essa roupa e vem aqui. - Ele o fez e abriu a porta de vidro.

- Isso está gelado... – disse abrindo a torneira de água quente.

- Stefan esfria isso. Faz mal para a pele banho quente.

- O que me faz mal é sua pele... – ele a beijou. Agarrou sua cintura e encostou na parede puxando-a para si. Instantes depois Jeremy entrou e a apunhalou. Ela só teve tempo de olhar Stefan assustado com sua reação, ou melhor, fingindo.

- Matt – Jeremy chamou. Este entrou no banheiro. – Ajuda aqui, vamos levá-la para a cripta do Tyler. Cara enrola uma toalha nisso – Jeremy virou o rosto para não ver Stefan nu.

Jeremy e Matt desciam as escadas carregando Rebekah.

- Oh meu Deus – Elena deu um pulo do sofá – O que fizeram?

- Mais tarde, Elena – Damon foi categórico.- Agora fique aqui. Preciso ajudá-los a levar os corpos.

Stefan desceu pouco tempo depois e se juntou a ela na sala. Elena tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Por que estão escondendo tudo de mim? Não confiam mais em mim?

- Não seja tão curiosa, Elena. Isso já te custou algumas noites de sono. Espere só mais um pouco.

- E o que devo fazer agora?

- Rezar para que Bonnie consiga.

- Conseguir o que?

Ele apenas olhou para ela e fechou seus olhos.

Bonnie se posicionava ao lado de Ailin.

- Devo admitir que herdou a coragem de minha família, Bonnie.

- E eu que o julguei mal... por Elizabeth.

- Alguns sacrifícios são necessários. Escoceses sabem disso, mas Irlandeses sabem mais. Obrigado por ajudar minha filha.

- Eu é quem agradeço sua confiança e permitir que ajude Elena.

- Família, Bonnie, é valioso demais. – os olhos dele encheram-se de lágrimas. – prontas? Vejo que já se aproximam.

Ailin e Bonnie deram-se as mãos e em segundos Bonnie transformou-se em Elizabeth e Ailin em Rebekah. Olharam-se por um breve segundo e Bonnie a agarrou por trás assim que ouviu passos.

- Elizabeth. – Elijah a chamava. – Elizabeth solte-a...

- Não se aproxime Bile* (*demônio em celta)

- Não. Isso não... Elizabeth... sou eu.

A matilha se anelou em volta dela e de Elijah.

- Se der mais um passo Bile* eu a mato.

Ailin se contorcia e choramingava.

Elijah se aproximou devagar.

- Elizabeth solte-a, por favor. Precisamos conversar... Vamos resolver isso... eu amo você, mas você não vai se lembrar que é minha mulher.

O clima ficava cada vez mais tenso.

- Vá para casa. – Borok pedia a Elijah – a vida de sua irmã será uma trégua.

- Não... não... vocês mataram Henrik e vocês começaram isso. Meu irmão foi morto...

- Não matamos Henrik... Esther o fez.

Elijah ficou paralisado.

- Ela acreditou que Henrik era meu e não Niklaus.

- Athair* (pai em gaélico escocês), solte Rebekah. – Klaus chegada em seguida.

- _Elizabeth is mise Elijah_* (Elizabeth, sou eu, Elijah em gaélico escocês) Chan eil m'thair agus mo mhàthair a-stigh na-dràsta*. (esta é toda a minha família em gaélico escocês) Tha sinn... na-dràsta (nós somos... família).

Bonnie sentiu o coração partido, mas não ia parar. Precisava libertar Elena e Ailin, Elizabeth. Ela então mordeu Rebekah que gritou quando Elizabeth a estacou com o carvalho branco.

Elijah gritou e tentou impedir, mas era tarde. Rebekah estava caída no chão. Enlouquecido ele voou para cima de Borok quando Elizabeth se pôs entre ele e o pai. A mão de Elijah já havia lhe arrancado o coração. Elizabeth olhou Klaus e caiu.

- O que fiz? O que eu fiz?

Klaus olhou Borok que via a filha morta no chão.

- Corram – alertou. A matilha fechava o circulo e aguardava a ordem de Borok.

Klaus agarrou o braço de Elijah e correram ouvindo o som da turba ficando cada vez mais distantes. Eles não o seguiam.

O telefone de Stefan tocou. Damon e Elena saltaram do sofá.

- O que houve?

- Eles a mataram... – Stefan olhou Damon – as duas... as duas... saiam da cidade...

- Klaus, o que aconteceu...

- Saiam da cidade... – desligou.

- Conseguimos. – Stefan se pos em pé.

- Bonnie – Damon discou – Jeremy?

- Ela está bem... está sangrando um pouco, mas está bem. Está sinalizando para continuarem com o plano... e Damon, Elena está segura. - Damon olhou para Stefan. – e Elizabeth?

- Bonnie disse que Stefan sabe onde encontrá-la.

- Vá para o carro Elena.

- Não, enquanto não me disserem mo que está acontecendo. – Damon a segurou pelos braços – Eu disse mais tarde. Assim que entrarmos no avião eu explico. Agora, temos que sair daqui.

Elena sentindo o calor do momento e a tensão de Damon e Stefan obedeceu.

- Você vai ficar bem?

Stefan assentiu. Damon o puxou e o abraçou.

- Nos vemos em casa daqui uns dias. Não seja dramático. Damon permanecia agarrado a Stefan.

- Amo você cara. Espero que isso tudo valha a pena.

- Valerá... agora vai.

Capítulo 8

Stefan ficou olhando Damon sair e ouviu o carro arrancando pela alameda. Olhou a casa que não via por tantos anos de uma forma diferente. Demorou muito para voltar para Mystic Falls e agora demoraria muito tempo mais para poder voltar. Pegou as chaves da moto e saiu.

A casa de caça estava escura quando ele entrou.

- Se me morder, terá de me curar, Srta McLeod. A partir de agora...

Elizabeth pulou sobre ele e o abraçou.

- Tive medo... medo demais...

- Está tudo bem agora... Vai ficar tudo bem. – Elizabeth chorava.

- Pensei que Bonnie... Ailin...

- Elas ficarão bem. Bonnie está em casa e Borok ... vai levar Ailin para casa.

- Ele tentou me aprisionar... o anel... ele o colocou no meu dedo de novo...

- Agora isso vai ser esquecido, eu prometo, está bem? Vamos embora daqui...

Ela o apertou mais forte.

- Vai ter medo de mim agora?

- Só quando discutirmos se eu esquecer a toalha molhada no chão do banheiro.

Damon e Elena se acomodaram no avião.

A aeromoça anunciou que em alguns distantes decolariam com destino a Paris.

Elena olhou para Damon que sorria de forma marota para ela. Pegou suas mãos e a beijou.

- Achou mesmo que íamos para a Tailândia?

- Damon, tendo em vista que você escondeu de mim assuntos importantes nos últimos dias... achei que íamos para o México.

Ele gargalhou. Beijou mais uma vez suas mãos e suspirou. Assim que decolaram ele começou a contar todo o plano de Stefan para salvar ambas ela e Elizabeth.

- Como ele pôde confiar em Klaus?

- Ele não confiou totalmente. Apenas levou a sério que tanto Elijah quanto Rebekah tinham planos para você e para Elizabeth. Cada um com seu propósito. Na verdade acho que ele tinha esperanças que salvássemos Elizabeth, mas acreditou que Rebekah está morta e, precisamos que continue acreditando nisso. – ele esfregava o rosto com as mãos visivelmente cansado. – Quando Stefan se encontrou com Elizabeth, ele contou tudo a ela e, Bonnie os ajudou a armar o plano. O que Elijah e Klaus viram, era Bonnie projetada como Elizabeth e Ailin, a filha de William, projetada como Rebekah. O que eles viram foi armação. Como um filme, mas em 3D.

- Os três a traíram...

- Não Klaus... ele apenas se omitiu... Não permitiria que Rebekah a matasse, mas não queria que a transformassem.

- Mas Elijah a mordeu... quando ele foi até o acampamento... ele a mordeu... ele

- Stefan. – Elena esbugalhou os olhos – ele a transformou – Damon pôs o indicador nos lábios dela. – não lembre isso a ele. Jamais. Ele já se culpa por mim... não conseguiria carregar mais essa. Não que não deva estar carregando, mas não ia querer outras pessoas sabendo disso.

- Ele a transf... – Damon pôs de novo o dedo sobre os lábios dela.

- Se Rebekah... de fato morresse... adeus Elizabeth.

- Mas Elijah a matou... quando no acampamento... ele a mordeu.

- Mas o sangue de Stefan já estava nela... sacou? Ela era humana quando Stefan a mordeu. Foi antes da segunda transformação... eu sei lá...

- Você tem certeza que o sangue que a transformou é dele?

- Absoluta. Bonnie nos garante isso. Agora estique seus pezinhos, beba um champanhe e sonhe com Paris.

Elizabeth dormia apoiada no ombro de Stefan quando o avião aterrissou na Toscana. Ela abriu os olhos assustada tentando se localizar geograficamente.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim. Chegamos?

- Mais alguns instantes – Stefan imitou o comandante.

Ela esticou o braço para abrir a cortina.

- Não não não – Stefan a repreendeu. Ela olhou suas mãos nuas e seu pescoço idem. – Vai precisar por isso primeiro. – do bolso ele retira uma caixinha de cetim azul e entrega a ela. Em seu interior um anel simples com um pequeno diamante cravado em um aro de ouro branco. - ele pertenceu à minha mãe – ele sorriu ansioso por sua reação. - Lamento, mas você é a segunda mulher a vê-lo... ou a terceira... tive de entregá-lo à Bonnie... – ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

Lá estavam elas de novo. As teimosas lágrimas nos olhos de Elizabeth.

Ela pegou a jóia com mãos trêmulas. Ele quis colocá-lo em seu dedo, mas ela não permitiu.

- Podia ser algo mais simples... menor... sem valor... sentimental para você.

- Não. Não podia. – ele abriu a cortina e ela viu a Toscana ao amanhecer. O sol projetava riscos dourados sobre um gramado fino e exuberantes montanhas contornadas pelo mar de um azul vivo. Ela ficou sem fôlego.

- Benvenuti a Toscana* (Bem vinda a Florença em italiano)

Ela sorriu. Ainda não se sentia confortável ao lado dele, mas isso viria com o tempo e isso, era o que eles mais tinham.


End file.
